KOTOR: Time To Play The Game
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: KotOR: The Jedi thought they could manipulate Revan's mind. They were wrong. Revan knowingly plays their game and in the end, did she really fall? Prequel to the Twisted History Series. DOES NOT STICK TO GAME STORY LINE! MAJOR REWRITES EARLY!
1. Endar Spire

** Knights Of The Old Republic: Playing The Game!**

**Summary: **_Revan's mind was damaged however since she is a product of the force her mind is too strong for the counsel to wipe out. Revan decides that she will play along with the counsel's game and see where it takes her. In the end why did she fall, or did she even fall at all?_

**Chapter One: Endar Spire**

**Note: **_This is my secondary story so updates won't come as frequent as my hit Power Ranger story "Reflections Of A Red Ranger". However I have great confidence in this story being a success so I hope you all like my second attempt…and first KotOR 1 story._

On the ship known as the Endar Spire, a Republic Elite Trooper by the name of Qinn'Tarra Jinn lay asleep in her room asleep as Sith fighters were surrounding the ship and opening fire.

Jinn was a stunning five foot six, one hundred thirty three pound woman with wavy red hair and piercing green eyes, her complexion was a perfect light tan, her body was greatly muscular with a washboard stomach, well muscled arms, highly powerful legs and her swiftness rivaled the greatest Jedi and Sith. In a word she was physically perfect.

When the ship was hit outside her room Jinn was thrown from her bed. "Fucking Sith," she muttered as she got up and went to her locker. As she got up she was snarling mad at the fact the Sith had decided to wake her from her peaceful sleep in such a violent way.

As she got dressed in her light battle armor which she secretly despised. She then took out a backpack that a man had given her a few years prior that acted as something called a pocket dimension inside; she could put anything in the bag and it would never run out of room on her. She also pulled out some parts that she had secretly stolen from the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine and put them in the bag. She had told no one that she had stolen the goods from the enclave and had not let anyone else see them. She filled it with two medpacks, three frag grenades, and two weird devices not recognized by Republic standards. She then flipped the pack onto her back, sheathed her vibroblade onto her left leg, and placed her Mandalorian Heavy Blaster into its holster on her right side.

Just as she was putting her hair in a pony tail, a handsome young man with spiky blond hair, wearing a Republic uniform ran into her room, the door closing and locking behind him.

"We're under attack by a Sith battle fleet!" The man yelled excitedly.

"No shit! I thought we were going through a black whole that just happened to form inside a planetary system!" Jinn yelled in mock surprise.

The man just rolled his eyes before continuing, "I'm Trask Ulgo, an ensign with the Republic fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts. That's probably why you haven't seen me," He stated calmly as not to incur anymore loud sarcasm.

"Oh boy, give up a life on the Outer Rim fighting Sith, assassins, the Fett's, The Exchange, The Hutts, and any other smugglers to fight alongside an ensign so green he is excited to see battle. What was I thinking?" She asked causing Trask to bow his head.

"Let's just go find Bastila and get off this ship," Trask said now completely dejected.

Jinn immediately sensed this and decided to build the young man back up before she went into battle with a kid now void of noticeable confidence. "Sure, lets see what you got kid, and when we get this done I'll tell you some war stories that will put our captain's stories to shame." she replied with a wink, which perked up the young soldiers spirits considerably.

When they got into the hallway Captain Carth Onasi contacted them on their personal communicator. "This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. All hands to the escape pods," he told them through the device.

"That was…" Trask started before Qinn'Tarra grabbed the communicator off his belt and spoke into it. "Shove it Captain, we don't want blasted because you can't keep your mouth shut." Qinn'Tarra told Carth back through the device before turning it off and putting it in her belt.

The look on Trask's face after Qinn'Tarra did that was priceless. As much as Qinn'Tarra wanted to laugh at the look she just told the captain to shove it so they wouldn't get killed, so she decided to stifle her laugh. When the two walked farther out of the room they saw blaster fire and a small group Sith soldiers killing a few Republic soldiers.

"For the Republic!" Trask yelled causing Qinn'Tarra to smack her forehead remembering what she had just told Carth.

Qinn'Tarra could tell this was his first battle and had a feeling it would also be his last if she didn't stop it. As she stood in the hall waiting for the stupid rookie soldier to ask for help she was studying her vibroblade thinking of upgrades she could give it on her next stop. While she was doing this Trask was wearing down and the hardened ex-smuggler/mercenary knew it. She had briefly taken up that role before joining the Republic Fleet as the Jedi believed to have programmed into her. The occupation only lasted about four months but it gave her a chance to hone her skills with a vibroblade. Finally, she charged the three Sith that were firing at Trask feeling he wasn't going to ask for help. Trask was stunned at the combination of swiftness and power the small woman had used to kill the Sith soldiers. After it was done, Trask couldn't help but notice his partner was not even breathing hard when she took medpacks, grenades, and credits off the soldiers before stepping over a severed head and sprinting down the hall and around the corner causing Trask to follow.

After fighting through the bridge they got to another corner. Qinn'Tarra felt a very bad feeling about going into the area, but knew the next room would bypass that feeling. She ran around the corner before Trask could argue with her about the decision. Almost as soon as he got close to the corner Trask saw Qinn'Tarra sprinting back around the corner followed by a battalion of laser fire. After she got to him, Qinn'Tarra tackled Trask to the floor just in time to avoid a huge explosion.

"Uh, what was that?" Trask asked half afraid of the answer.

"A gift. Advanced trip mine. Let's go see the results," Qinn'Tarra responded as she got up and pulled Trask with her.

When they got around the corner they saw Sith body parts and blood scattered everywhere. They also noticed that the wall to the right was missing and Sith soldiers lay dead from the other room as well.

"Well, I guess that means we bypass the bad feeling," Qinn'Tarra told her companion.

They then stepped through the wall and picked up the credits, a prototype vibroblade, and discarded her previous blade.

"Let's go," she said running toward the pod area.

When they got to the door, they got another communication from Carth. "I'm tracking your positions through the life support system, you're the last surviving crew members on the Endar Spire. There is a battalion of troops behind that door; you need to find a way to thin their numbers." Carth told them before having their communication cut off by the infuriating woman.

A few moments later Carth heard blaster fire coming from behind the door. When the blaster fire stopped the door shot open and Carth pointed his blaster toward the entrants to find it was his crew.

"Time to go!" the woman shouted as she plunged into the last escape pod followed by Trask, and finally a rather confused Carth.

Once in the pod Carth pulled the latch and locked the pod. After they buckled their belts the pod deployed. As Qinn'Tarra looked out the window she saw the Endar Spire explode into space debris. When the pod hit the ground of the planet a belt broke sending Qinn'Tarra careening to the bottom of the pod causing her to hit her head. Seconds later everything went dark.

**Note: **_Well I need reviews to continue. Since this is a second priority I don't feel a need to continue without them. I hope you liked the story. Next up…Taris._


	2. Upper Taris

**Chapter Two- Taris**

**Disclaimer: **_One of these is all this story gets; a world wide disclaimer is on my profile to say I don't own this universe._

**Note:**_ I'll be honest with you. I don't know how long Trask will live. He only lived thus far to give me a chance to tell wacky war stories. I might kill him off on any of these worlds, or he may live who knows. I do know I'm going to have a larger role for Mission. By the time we hit world 5 Mission should be one of the best fighters in the group._

A day had passed so Carth had decided to scope out the area. As he walked he found a medical facility as well as some food, and normal clothing for Trask so he wouldn't have to wear his uniform and get killed. When Carth got back he and Trask administered Kolto, and sedatives to keep Qinn'Tarra calm.

Though most of her body was calm after administering the sedatives her mouth and head continued to move. "You'll ruin everything. They aren't ready!" Qinn'Tarra yelled as her head tossed to either side.

"They don't know, I saw it!" She yelled again causing Carth and Trask to go to her sides to try to calm her down.

Her sobbing and rambling continued for several seconds before…silence. Not gradual silence like would happen in a dream, instant silence like what happens when reliving an actual tragic event. If her heart rate and breathing weren't steady the men would be worried that she was having a reaction to her head injuries, but since her vitals were doing well they decided to do some scouting. This time Trask went out and Carth stayed behind with their comrade.

--

When day two rolled around Qinn'Tarra was still asleep and once again reliving a bad moment in time. After a few minutes Carth decided Qinn'Tarra needed another sedative to keep from falling off the bed.

A few minutes after the men were sure she was calm Carth decided to go back to work and started looking over both Qinn'Tarra and Trask's crew profiles. Several things didn't add up about this woman. The Jedi requested her presence at the last minute, gave him a list of her abilities, a very short biography that only told her height, weight, age, birthplace, and her paycheck. She was a raw recruit yet understood over a hundred alien dialects used in the Republic and several he had never heard of from the Outer Rim. She was an elite trooper who fought Sith, the Hutts, and the Exchange yet she had no place of origin. She also seemed to be the merc that took out Czerka on all those planets after raiding their stock a few months back. She was good, and Carth knew it when he saw how much they were paying her if Bastila was brought back alive. Three hundred thousand credits up front and double that when they got her to Dontooine.

"She must be worth it for this salary," Carth said tossing the data pad to Trask who looked after taking another swig of caffa.

"Damn, no wonder she survived. That background, that…payday!" Trask yelled the last word not believing the number.

"Takes me three years to earn what she did up front. And I'm a captain," Carth told Trask taking another gulp of his own caffa.

"Well at least we know they are looking for Bastila not a couple of grunts like us. If we lay low we should be able to move around pretty easily," Carth said as Trask nodded in agreement of his statement as the two men decided to finish their caffa and began getting ready for the day.

--

After both men got showers they were upgrading their weapons. While Trask was upgrading his blaster Carth was looking through the never ending backpack finding many grenades, blasters, swords, and other things, mostly odds and ends.

"You do know when she wakes up she's going to kick your ass sir," Trask told his commander.

"Not if she doesn't know ensign." Carth said back.

As luck would have it however Qinn'Tarra shot up and started looking around spotting Carth in her bag. Before Carth knew it he had a small red head in the mount position on his chest hitting him.

"YOU (hit) NEVER (hit) GO (hit, get up kick in ribs) THROUGH (stomp) My (stomp, stomp, stomp) SHIT (kick , and stomps to groin) AGAIN! (kick)." Qinn'Tarra raged.

"Overpower her sir, she's small!" After Trask said that he wished he hadn't because she turned around and headed his way leaving Carth lying in pain.

"Wait you need me, we need to find Bastila and get off this planet," Trask quickly bargained with the pissed of woman while putting up his hands in defeat.

"Oh, getting a transport shouldn't be hard once we find her," Qinn'Tarra shrugged seemingly forgetting what Trask had said.

"Unfortunately the Sith have overrun the city, have ships in orbit, and established a martial law," Trask explained to her only relaxing when he saw her turn away.

"Well we better get some kolto in Carth, I think I broke a few of his ribs," Qinn'Tarra told Trask as she went to attend to Carth's injuries.

Trask could have sworn he heard her mutter something about "Spoiled Jedi princess," which Trask found quite amusing.

--

Two hours later Carth had recovered enough to walk strait with only a limp and show no signs that he may have had internal bleeding and a concussion. When Trask, Carth, and Qinn'Tarra left their apartment Carth was limping noticeably from Qinn'Tarra stepping on his ankle during her fit.

As the three of them rounded the corner they found a Sith soldier with two battle droids harassing two Duros aliens with blasters. "Alright you alien scum get up against the wall, this is a raid!" The officer yelled at the aliens while shaking his right fist menacingly.

"There was a patrol here yesterday! Why do you Sith keep bothering us!" One Duros exclaimed before betting shot by the Sith commander for his troubles.

"That's what happens to smart mouthed aliens when I get…" His sentence was stopped when his head was removed from his shoulders and his droids destroyed by a rather small human woman.

"That might bruise" Qinn'Tarra told the corpse as she pillaged it.

"Poor Ixgil. If only he would have listened to me and kept quiet when these Sith animals come around, but he didn't listen. Now he is dead." The Duros said before turning to Qinn'Tarra. "Thank you human." The Duros told her.

"No problem sir. You better go before they come looking for this patrol." Qinn'Tarra told the alien.

"Yes, and don't worry about the bodies. I will move them to make them look like they were killed elsewhere; they won't bother us again for a while." The Duros told Qinn'Tarra happily.

"Cool." Qinn'Tarra told him with a grin while looting the droids before the group walked down the corridor and into the Upper City Commons Area.

--

Once they reached the Upper City Carth finally found the words to voice his displeasure. "You looted the dead. That is disgraceful, I'm sure you know that." he told Qinn'Tarra.

"Tough shit captain. I am not one of your soldiers. I do things my way, besides it's not like they will need the blaster or credits." Qinn'Tarra told Carth which made Trask slightly cringe.

"You don't think that will fly with the military do you?" Carth asked starting to lose his temper.

"Don't give a shit Captain Carth. They only hired me for this mission and gave me a full pardon along with a shit load of credits to do it. Once I kill these Sith bastards, find Bastila, get her to wherever, and get my creds I am out of here." She replied walking through the Upper City streets toward the cantina.

"Well you promised me stories from the Outer Rim before you go. Don't deprive me of that." Trask told her earning a giggle from her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but the flyboy there needs to get that Bothan Stunner out of his ars so let's go get him a drink." Qinn'Tarra replied happily.

She raised her pinky on the word "Ars" for emphasis happily mocking Carth. "Well then let me escort you to our destination…shall I?" Trask replied with a smile and stuck his elbow out for her to take.

"You Shall." Qinn'Tarra told him wrapping arms with a beaming smile before walking off leaving Carth gaping.

His ensign was falling for a smuggler/mercenary with a pretty smile and a death wish.

--

On their way to the cantina Qinn'Tarra stopped by the Equipment Emporium bought a new vibroblade and some explosives for herself and some armor and a Mandalorian blaster each for the guys. When they got to the bar in the cantina Qinn'Tarra ordered Terisian Ale for the three of them. When the drinks came she quickly downed hers and went scouting leaving Carth and Trask to their drinks and conversation.

"So, you two look pretty cozy out there. Anything you want to tell me?" Carth asked his subordinate as he took a drink of his ale.

"There is something about her. I can't place it. I mean, she's young, smart, beautiful, and she glows." This statement from the ensign got Carth's attention back from his drink.

"Glows?" Carth asked skeptically putting down his drink and looking at Trask.

"Yes. It's like a bright light shining, or a star." Trask told Carth before taking another drink.

"So this light is bright. I wonder if she isn't an undercover Jedi." Carth said taking a drink before going back to thinking.

"Sir have you ever seen a Jedi paid like she is?" Trask answered with a smile and taking another drink.

Carth just sighed and bowed his head. "You're right ensign. Why would a Jedi need paid for saving the Republic? Thanks ensign." he told his underling before toasting and gulping back the rest of the drink.

"No problem, but we should probably find Qinn'Tarra before she gets in trouble." Trask told Carth before downing his own ale.

It took them a few minutes to get up strait after the ale. They decided they should drink some caffa and get their heads strait.

--

After a while of searching the two men found their female companion counting her credits. "Hi guys, I'm the Taris dueling champion, oh and I'm invited to a party tonight." Qinn'Tarra said happily to the guys which got them looking at each other.

"We were only gone an hour, how did you manage that?" Carth asked suspiciously.

"Well the duelists were awful for a galaxy famous merc like me and to get invited to the party I just showed some of the goods." Qinn'Tarra said pointing to her bust.

This made both men drop their mouths open. "You're going to catch bugs. I just did what was needed to get into the party." She told the guys.

"These Sith under Malak are so stupid. Revan's Sith were halfway intelligent at least. I had more trouble outsmarting them than that horny twit." she told the guys.

"You're going to a Sith party?" Trask asked her eye cocked.

"Yea, gonna wait until they pass out from ale and take their stuff." she answered.

Carth seemed skeptic but Trask seemed optimistic. "You're not going alone. I'll be your escort. No Sith will be taking advantage of a young woman on my watch." Trask said causing Carth and Qinn'Tarra to groan while rolling their eyes.

"Let's go flyboys." Qinn'Tarra said grabbing the guys' arms and leaving the cantina.

--

As they were walking the streets Qinn'Tarra decided to speak to Carth. "Hey Carth I know you're a star pilot and a war hero but do you mind telling me more about you." she asked.

Trask knew this was going down a bad road but didn't interfere. "Well unfortunately my homeworld was the first one attacked by Malak's fleet." Carth told her.

"Telos. Word of its destruction traveled far." Qinn'Tarra replied continuing their walk.

"They bombed it into submission; there wasn't a building over two stories high left standing. My task force was late in arriving. There wasn't a thing I could do about it!" Carth yelled as he walked.

Fortunately no body really cared about Carth's little rat and ignored him completely.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Qinn'Tarra told him sympathetically.

"Me too, now can we just get going?" Carth said a little dejectedly.

"Agreed." Qinn'Tarra said and Trask nodded.

--

When they got to Zelka Forn's medical facility they were greeted by a middle aged colored man who looked happy to see them. "I am Zelka Forn! Welcome, are you in need of healing?" He asked the group.

"Well you may want to take a look at Carth. He got his ass kicked earlier because he looked through my things." Qinn'Tarra told the doctor with her hands on her hips.

"You looked through a woman's things. Oh dear, you are lucky she didn't kill you, you stupid, stupid man. Never search a woman's belongings. Get on the table. I'm giving you a complete physical everyone else out. Shoo, shoo." Zelka said earning a scowl from Carth and a laugh from everyone else as they left.

--

About a half an hour later Zelka went out to talk with the other two people that came with Carth. "Miss may I ask you something?" Zelka asked Qinn'Tarra.

"Sure." she answered the doctor.

"What did you do to that man?" Zelka asked her.

"Well I tackled him, punched him in the face several times knocking his head against the floor, then I got up and stomped his ribs a few times and his uh…." Qinn'Tarra trailed off.

"His what young lady?" Zelka pressed.

"I kicked him in the groin a few times…" Qinn'Tarra put her head down sheepishly.

"Well he will be fine but his testicles are sensitive enough that you won't be having much fun with your boyfriend for a while." Zelka said causing Trask to burst into laughter and Qinn'Tarra to get a disgusted look on her face.

"Me and Carth…but, he's old!" Qinn'Tarra said shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"You picked him." Zelka said as he turned on his heal and went back into his office.

Trask just had a smirk on his face looking at the partially embarrassed woman. "Come on. I want something." Qinn'Tarra said pulling Trask by the arm toward a droid shop.

When they came out Trask took the new droid to their apartment before rejoining his female companion.

--

When Carth finally appeared he was walking bow legged. "That doctor gave me a kolto injection in the…" Carth growled out before he was cut off.

"Whoa flyboy, that is something I do not need an image of so don't even think of finishing that statement." Qinn'Tarra told Carth causing him to grin.

"…testicles." Carth said with a grin.

Qinn'Tarra looked about to hurt Carth. "I'll kick your…" she said starting toward him.

"Let it go Qinn'Tarra. Captain Onasi is just in pain. He didn't mean it." Trask said as he stepped between the two reluctant allies and gently held Qinn'Tarra back.

"Alright, we got a party to get ready for anyway." She said turning heal and walking off.

"I got her away this time sir. However I suggest you mend fences and next time keep your mouth shut…sir." Trask said to his commander.

"I'll take it under advisement ensign." After Carth said that Trask just shook his head and left toward their apartment leaving Carth to limp back on his own.

--

Later that night at the party Trask and Qinn'Tarra had a drink but drank slowly enough that when the were able two smuggle two Sith uniforms away from the passed out Sith cadets. After they got back to the apartment Carth was asleep on the bed and had makeshift beds laid out for the other two. Qinn'Tarra and Trask took off their armor and went to bed.

--

The next morning Qinn'Tarra was in the fresher and the two men were talking. "You should be nicer to her; you know she helped an Ithorian last night that was being attacked by human children." Trask told Carth putting on his Sith armor.

"Did she kill the kids or just maim them." Carth asked Trask bitterly.

"She went up to them got them to stop and asked them if that is what a Jedi would do. She explained it to them nicely. Then she paid an old man that was about to be killed by Davik's collectors; then she paid him the amount to pay off Davik." Carth sat silent as he listened to Trask talk of Qinn'Tarra's good deeds and wondered if he was wrong about her.

When Qinn'Tarra exited the fresher in her uniform she grabbed Trask by the arm and told Carth to get up and get his ass going. Seconds later they were off to the Lower City of Taris.

**Note:**_ Well here is chapter 2. Upper Taris. I was going to do the whole planet but I am bored with this right now. Too much of nothing on Taris' top city and I'm tired of making testicle jokes to by time and put more fuel to the fire that is Carth Onasi/Qinn'Tarra Jinn. I want that settled so I can get on to the fun feud…Carth/Mission!_

_**Preview**_

"_KID! I'm 14 years old!" Mission yelled at Carth. _

_"Yea, you're a kid." Carth retorted with chuckle. _

_"I'll show you kid!" Mission said stomping Carth's foot and whacking him in the face with her Leku as she turned. _


	3. Lower Taris

**Chapter Three: Lower Taris**

**Note: **_I know very few people read these because they are like a game run through so the few reviews I get are fine. However the story gets better and the plot thickens as we go. Like how Qinn'Tarra knows Canderous. However Carth and Trask will probably switch off more than usual so I don't know how that will work._

When the three of them got to the Lower City Trask and Qinn'Tarra decided to remove the troublesome, and very stinky Sith uniforms.

"I will never join the Sith." Qinn'Tarra told Trask while putting her uniform in her bag.

"I know what you mean. Those things smell like bantha crap." Trask replied giving her his uniform so she could stick it in her bag.

"I need a romp in the fresher after being in that thing." Qinn'Tarra told Trask as she put her pack on her back and began walking.

When they turned the corner they found two groups engaged in a fierce fight. When it was over the winning side of aliens turned toward Qinn'Tarra, Trask, and Carth before the lead alien began spitting out words to the three soon to be opponents. "Now we show you that Vulkars are strongest!" One of the aliens yelled in his own language while shaking his stun stick at them.

"Well you have already shown me that a Hutt's backside is not the most disgusting looking thing in the galaxy. Your face takes that honor." Qinn'Tarra quipped with a grin which made the gang members growl in anger before they charged only to get shot down by three sets of blasters.

Qinn'Tarra then went over and looted the dead as she usually did after a battle taking some more credits from the bodies, as well as a few stun sticks which she hoped to sell later on once she got back to the surface, and two plasma grenades.

"Why do you have to keep looting bodies?" Carth asked in a dejected voice and slumped shoulders.

"Would you like me to take that second blaster back to the corps I got it off of?" Qinn'Tarra countered with a sly grin while sorting her bag.

"Point taken, let's go." Carth said taking the lead down the hall.

When Qinn'Tarra got done with her happy work she and Trask moved on down the street behind Carth.

--

As much as she was not accustomed to emotional attachments anymore Qinn'Tarra felt a connection to Trask. She liked him a good deal. He was easy going, young, smart, understanding, and loved protecting people. In fact he had not left her side since she had woken up. She was comfortable around him, she felt safe. She had no clue why since Trask was not very adept in war and battle, he could be a very good planetary law officer but he would have been shot down in battle on Dxun without much of a fight. This was definitely something she liked and would look into later.

--

As they walked they found several more Vulcars that attacked them on sight. It seemed the Lower City Gang Wars had become more than just between the gangs, and they were attacking civilians as well. After a few minutes of walking and looting the three humans came upon a crossroads that showed a thug and two Vulcars spatting over some credits.

"Davik tells me you haven't given him his cut. It's time to pay up." The thug told the aliens rather nicely; too smugly for Qinn'Tarra's taste.

"If Davik so big he work for the Exchange, then he should come get his credits himself!" One of the two ugly Vulkar thugs yelled back at the thug clenching his fist menacingly.

The thug just laughed at the Vulcar before speaking. "So you boys want to do this the hard way, alright." The thug said to them between chuckles before letting out a sharp whistle.

Seconds later a large Mandalorian walked into the picture. "Canderous! We didn't know you was working for Davik," The previously mouthy Vulkar forced out obviously scared to death of the huge Mandalorian.

"W-We was just goofin'," The other Vulkar who was now shaking said as he gave over a pouch of credits before they ran away.

"To bad, I was looking forward to cracking some heads," Canderous told the collector as he watched the Vulkars running scared.

The collector just chuckled at the burly Mandalorian with the big repeating blaster as he walked by.

When Canderous turned and saw Qinn'Tarra he stopped and saw a few tears falling from the young woman's eyes. Before Canderous could form a word he had one hundred-thirty pounds of young woman in his arms.

"Daddy," Qinn'Tarra whispered to Canderous as he held her.

Since Qinn'Tarra's mother was exiled from the order she had not seen her father and she felt betrayed by the Jedi Order that split her family from that moment on. She could honestly say that she hated the Order for hurting her family and would never forgive them for that.

"How's your mother baby?" Canderous was taken back by the new sobs he heard from his daughter.

"She was exiled by the order over ten years ago." Qinn'Tarra sobbed out.

Canderous felt the hold on his daughter tighten as his anger began to overtake him. "Your sister?" he growled out knowing where this conversation was going as he hugged his daughter tighter.

"Exiled to the Outer Rim," Canderous was now completely pissed off from what his daughter had told him, not to mention hurt beyond belief.

The Jedi Order had hurt his baby girls and his ex-wife, and for this he would get revenge. He knew it had to be that jealous prick Vrook Lamar that was responsible. The man was jealous that his ex-wife had more knowledge than he did in the ways of the Force and that his daughters were more powerful as well as better fighters. Vrook knew one of them would replace him as head of the council one day and got rid of them to protect his position in the Jedi Order. Before Canderous died Counsel Head Vrook would die by his family's hands, to this vow he would swear.

While Qinn'Tarra and Canderous were reuniting Carth was fuming. Pissed off as he had ever been that one of his people would be civil toward a Mandalorian, let alone seek comfort in ones arms.

"What do you think your doing?" Carth yelled as he marched over to the long separated family. "He's a Mandalorian, do you know what he's done, the people he's murdered for his absurd meaning of honor. What do you have to say for yourself!?" he barked out, his face turning red with anger.

"Carth do you know what I am? Do you know anything about me? No you don't. I am a Mandalorian Carth. I always have been. I am the product of Clan Ordo and Clan Jinn Mandalorians having very rough, very pleasurable sex. I left home rather young Carth. My home planet was destroyed by Darth Malak a few years ago too Carth and I didn't turn into a whiney bitch like you. Don't you dare think you are worth more than this man because I know Malak will bomb this damn planet into nothing if he doesn't get that spoiled little Jedi Princess you love so damn much. He will do it just like when he did it to Telos. Don't argue that because it is what he does. He destroys worlds for fun. This one will be no different if he doesn't get her. If you ever say another bad thing about a Mandalorian, especially my father again I will leave you here on this planet to die when we leave." Qinn'Tarra told Carth with a calm yet cold malice that sent chills down the man's spine.

Qinn'Tarra then turned and took her father's arm as they went to the Cantina to plan on their next move. Trask was following close behind shaking his head at his commander's actions, to be honest even he was becoming annoyed with his commander's attitude and did not want to be around it.

While this was happening Carth was left in the hallway alone to think about his actions that were alienating him from his group. The last thing he heard was something about Revan knowing what she was doing and Malak being nothing but a brute with half a face as the other three rounded the corner. Carth had a lot to think about in the next couple hours and had no clue what to do with the situation presented to him.

--

After Qinn'Tarra calmed down and had a conversation with Canderous they decided that the easiest way to leave the area was to work with Davik Kang. They would make a deal with the crime lord after getting the droid from the droid shop and getting the launch codes. They needed to break into two bases and steal some things, kidnap some people, then meet a crime lord and steal his ship effectively leaving the planet.

After the father and daughter combination found out what they were going to do and Trask was introduced as Qinn'Tarra's boyfriend which shocked Trask and Canderous both they heard a ruckus across the cantina. The three got there just in time to see a Duros grabbing his crotch and a young Twi'lek girl's foot hitting the ground, followed by her fist connecting with his jaw while his thug buddy was being choked to death by a rather large and angry looking Wookiee. The group of three were in shock as the pair that left the Duros' laying gave each other a high five before spotting the group.

"Hey haven't seen you guys in the Lower City before," The Twi'lek said to Qinn'Tarra as Qinn'Tarra walked closer.

"We're stuck here due to the quarantine," Qinn'Tarra told the Twi'lek as she extended her hand to the girl.

The girl took Qinn'Tarra's hand before speaking. "I'm Mission; this here is my best friend Zaalbar." Mission said pointing to the table Zaalbar was eating at. "Looks like we are your official Taris welcoming committee." she stated proudly as she shook Trask's hand.

"Well we have killed about a hundred Vulkars since we got down here about ninety minutes ago but that wasn't much of a welcome so I guess you are. I'm Qinn'Tarra, this is Trask, and the big mean man behind me is my father Canderous," Missions eyes widened at the introduction of Canderous.

Mission didn't think the man had any offspring, especially one that looked so young. "I take after my mother. I'm not sure where the red hair comes from, maybe a grandparent." Qinn'Tarra said to the girl before looking at Canderous pleadingly.

"The hair belongs to my mother Rev." Canderous said earning a deadly glare from Qinn'Tarra.

"Why did you call her Rev?" Mission asked curiously as the look Qinn'Tarra gave Canderous was completely lost on the poor girl.

Unfortunately the look was not lost on Trask, who decided there were more important things to think about at the moment.

"She preaches...a lot. Should have seen the speech she gave that other guy that was with them. Now that was a doozey, I couldn't be prouder of my girl," Canderous said to the young Twi'lek as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Qinn'Tarra's glare quickly became a smile that could have lit up a room hearing her father say that he was proud of her. She hadn't heard that in a long time, and after the Mandalorian War she didn't think that she would ever hear it again.

"You two looked pretty good taking care of those two punks. You could join us and get off this rock," Canderous told Mission with a grin.

Mission had a beaming smile now as well. This was a great day in her mind. "Are you serious? Do-do you mean it?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Of course he does. And daddy doesn't travel with anyone who can't take care of themselves. You prove something to him, then you have proven it to me. Welcome to the group." Qinn'Tarra said dislodging herself from Canderous and giving Mission a hug.

"I hate to break this up but you should probably get Zaalbar and we should probably go find Carth." Trask walked up and told them.

"You're right, let's go." Qinn'Tarra agreed dislodging herself from mission.

With a nod from Mission the group got things together and went to find Carth. What a couple days this was going to be.

**Note: **_The question is what do I do with Carth. Juhani and some others may not be in it past their initial sightings because of the OC and Trask, then some other maybe's I'm working on for the story. Thanks be to Ultimuus for helping develop Canderous' role._


	4. Sewers and The Undercity

**Chapter Four: Sewers and The Under City**

**Note: **_Well we start to split up the group. I'm still wondering about who goes where because I'm not sure yet. I'm looking at a few things but I'm not sure so we will just see where this adventure takes us._

The next day Mission, Canderous, and Qinn'Tarra were able to fight their way to the sewers thanks to Mission's directions. When they got through the sewers their plan was to break into the Vulkar Base to look for Bastila, and then they would trek back to Davik with a peace offering from the Vulkar base.

As the small group was walking they came upon a wet area that had several bodies and skeletons lying around the sides of the room. "Have at em' kid," Canderous told Qinn'Tarra patting her on the back. Canderous had to chuckle at his daughter's giddiness at pillaging the dead as happily as she did. He had gotten to know his daughter again and loved the life he saw in her. She was not a Jedi, not a Sith, not a mercenary, not an officer; she is just, herself, his daughter. That is what Canderous loved about her, she was an individual who wanted to help people, but help people in her own way, not with stogy rules and regulations.

When Qinn'Tarra finished she had gathered a second pad depicting coordinates to a place called "The Promised Land" which that old goat back at the Outcast Village would love to get his hands on. Unfortunately the old man had a hint of Force sensitivity which really annoyed her at his age, and naturally Jedi-like ability to preach about destiny. She also loved the sixty credits and old fashioned grenade she had obtained from the four corpses which would get her a medpack and some stimulates to use later on in the journey.

When the group of three moved on and gotten to the door they had their attention brought back to them by a loud splash that came from the room they had just began to vacate. When they turned back around they saw a man in golden body armor, long brown hair, and a green cape lying face first in the sewage. When Mission and Qinn'Tarra saw this they ran to his side and drug him up to the dry area at the side of the room. Qinn'Tarra saw that he wasn't breathing and decided to do what she did best, pillage the dead.

When she was about to pull out one of the man's blasters his eyes shot open and grabbed her hand in a way that wasn't violent but…loving? When the man saw her, his eyes widened in shock, however Qinn'Tarra saw something else in his eyes…emptiness, an eternal sadness caused by losing loved ones; a feeling she knew all too well. "T-Tarra?" The man asked Qinn'Tarra causing her to give him a confused look that dampened the man's sudden happiness.

"Oh, another alternate dimension," The man said with a clear hint of depression and sadness in his voice.

The man then looked around seeing Mission and Canderous before realizing where he was. "I guess it's for the best. Let me guess, Taris, Jedi Civil War, 3,919 Before The Great Resynchronization." The man said to himself while digesting his predicament and causing no end of confusion to the other three people in the room.

"My estimate we have twenty-six hours give or take a few minutes before Malak bombards this planet into dust so I suggest we get that princess from the Vulkars and then kill Davik. I'll kill Brejik and get Bastila. You guys work on getting the Exchange to accept you. If it is alright I would like for Mission to accompany me to the Vulkar Base to find the princess," The man told the group as he began stretching out his aching muscles.

"Ummm, could you give us your name before we trust you?" Qinn'Tarra asked him as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

"My name is Joseph Dickson. I was on my way to help my former apprentice Kevin Sugimori against a hostile race known as the Borg Collective when my trip got rerouted. This was most likely due to the Borg's trans-warp drive since it has adverse affects on dimensional travel. Considering I'm soaked in Gamorrian shit I guess I should get to the Vulkar base and get a shower while I'm there," Dickson said shaking his hands, and letting water fall from them.

He couldn't help but to grin at the look Qinn'Tarra gave him, it was a large toothy smile that he had grown to love back home, and one he would most likely never see again. He knew she had heard about his antics throughout the Jedi Order in the time of her sister's exile, he was the man who stole her sister's light saber back from Atris and knew she would be more than willing to trust him if she knew his name.

"Well then Joseph, I agree on two conditions," Qinn'Tarra said in a tone that he would know she meant business. "One," She said grabbing her left index finger with her right one. "When this is over I want my sister's saber," Qinn'Tarra began with a tone and look that said produce or else.

"I'll get it after Taris; it is at my base back home. I'll have to wait until we get off this rock so it doesn't get lost or stolen, but I swear on my daughter you will get it," Dickson told her with a nod as he finally got up.

"Agreed, and two, if you smell like that when we meet back up you stay here," She said with a mock glair.

"Well the smell doesn't bother me because I don't have to breathe, but I feel like the shit I landed in. However if you let me shower after we get back to your hideout I promise I will stand beside Bastila the entire way back to the surface." When Dickson saw the grin on Qinn'Tarra's face it brought a warmth to his heart as well as an aching pain as to what happened to someone he loved so much.

Qinn'Tarra noticed this and quickly agreed as to let Joseph and Mission get to work finding Bastila.

--

When the four of them finally parted ways and Mission let down the force-field leading to the Vulkar Base, Mission and Dickson ended up in maze of tunnels centered around one big room. They had to fight plenty of mutant freaks called Rakghuols and some ugly Gamorrean pigs along the way. Those enemies weren't a problem due to the blaster Dickson gave Mission to go along with his two powerful hand blasters. Mission's new blaster was similar to a Mandalorian Rifle only it had five different power settings which ranged from deadly to explosive. It also had a switch that turned it into a repeating blaster with an automatic level two auto setting during the time it is set to repeat.

On their way to the base Dickson and Mission came upon an arm in the hall that was holding a data-pad and a bottle of liquid. Dickson took the pad and tossed it to Mission while he kept walking toward the open area before Mission grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Do you know what's in there?" Mission whispered harshly as her death grip on Dickson's arm tightened.

Dickson just gave her a confused look before speaking. "A two story tall mega-breeding gizka mother." he told his younger companion.

Missions face was filled with shock over the answer Dickson had given her. Dickson just lost it, breaking down into hysterics as Mission looked horrified at the thought of a gizka that big.

"OH…OH GOD!" Dickson choked out between laughs. "Your…face!" He choked out again between laughs and coughs.

"IT'S A GIANT RANCOR YOU NERF!" Mission yelled exasperated at the man's actions.

Dickson finally pulled himself together before getting up and putting a hand on Mission's shoulder.

Mission crossed her arms over her chest before retorting. "Besides that red beard is scruffy," she said looking insulted while Dickson just gave her a small smile.

"Hun I have fought reality's greatest evil, these weapons were designed with them in mind, their hides are thick and they need to be blown up or their brains compromised to kill them." Dickson said to her pulling out one of his blasters and firing it into the nearby wall and watching the wall explode.

"Black Knights model 250 Hand Blaster. I have two 125's in my ankle holsters." He told Mission as she stood there with her mouth hanging open at the weapons power.

"The hand guns have no settings." Dickson said as he bent down and unstrapped his ankle holster and pulling out an HK-125 hand blaster. "Here, this is for you. A gift between friends, later I will train you to fight in ways that have never been taught here and have rarely been taught outside of Shadow Force. It takes a being of great strength to complete the training, I will teach you as much as I can in our short time together then I will come back to finish your training." he told her.

Mission was not sure what to think about anything the man was offering but decided it couldn't be worse than a planet that was about to get blown up. "Sure. Why not." she told him.

"What training would you like to go through?" asked the young twi'lek as she stood there taking the gun.

"Well, I guess I'm good with a stealth generator, and I'm pretty good with a blade and a rifle. I'm great with demolitions, computers, and things like that," Mission said while she admired the pistol that was about the size of Carth's blaster that Dickson had given her.

"You would be best as a Shadow Assassin or a Shadow Saboteur. Your skills in stealth and computers will be most invaluable to anyone you choose to work for. However those weapons you are holding can never be duplicated, these weapons are created to kill in one shot and can get very messy if not used properly. Also remember that the weapon is nothing compared to the person that wields it." Dickson told the young twi'lek girl as he began showing her all the settings of her new weapons functions.

--

After about thirty minutes Dickson had fully explained the weapons and Mission had agreed to use the sniper setting and gun down the Rancor.

"You're sure this will work? I mean if it doesn't…" Mission started before getting two fingers pressed against her lips.

"Mission, believe in yourself, in your ability to hit your target, and that your weapons will do its job. You are understanding your weapons, but that won't do you any good unless you understand your abilities and constantly work to improve them." Dickson told the girl in a calm sagely voice that gave her a substantial boost in confidence.

"Okay, let's do it." Mission said with a smile to the man who was quickly become a mentor to her.

"Now just turn on your stealth generator, hold the end of the rifle against the front of your shoulder, look through the peek hole, aim, and fire at the head," Dickson told mission as he gestured toward the door for Mission to go kill the giant beast.

Moments later Mission caught her breath, activated her stealth field generator and quietly entered the room holding the rancor. Mission slouched down behind the edge of the door careful not to make a sound before getting her shot off. She then put the rifle against her shoulder as she was shown and looked through the targeting scope waiting for her clear shot. When she had a clear shot Mission pulled the trigger sending a laser shot right through the head of the giant beast. When it hit the ground the entire area shook from the impact.

"Damn, that thing must have been big." Dickson said as he entered the room.

Dickson was pleased to see Mission almost done converting the rifle from sniper mode and back to regular blaster rifle mode when he finally looked at her. "Wow, you got the mechanics of that down pretty quick." he told her admiring the girls work from the side as he locked his hands behind his back.

"I'm a quick study," Mission replied smiling at the impressed look on Dickson's face.

"But there is still one question," Dickson told he while getting a quizzical look from Mission. He slowly turned around and looked at the beast and then back at Mission. "Light meat, or dark?" he asked her getting a chuckle out of Missions shocked and disgusted look.

"Are you sure you aren't high or something?" Mission finally asked after a few moments of registering everything.

"Neither, I am a recovered alcoholic, but I haven't dank in a few months so don't worry, I'm not tipsy." Dickson told her with a grin putting his arm around her neck and leading her to the Vulkar Base entrance.

--

At this time across the Under City after giving Rukil the three Promised Land Journals and sending the Outcasts on there way to find the mystical fairy land as Qinn'Tarra put it. Canderous and Qinn'Tarra were on their way back up to the Lower City talking about old times. "I can't express how relieved I was when I saw you Rev. After the reports of the Jedi killing you I was ready to go and kill the entire order myself," Canderous said to his daughter as they stood in the elevator patiently waiting to get to the top.

"Well Malak fired on my ship. The Jedi wanted me alive; they then tried to use the Force to wipe my memory. That of course failed because I am more powerful than Vrook is, and he is the one who led the ritual. Now if Master Vandar led the ritual it would have been hard to resist, but Vrook's arrogance makes him weak and he didn't use enough of the combined power of the masters. In other words Vrook screwed up…again." Qinn'Tarra told Canderous as her father's sneer got bigger and the grip on his blaster got tighter.

"And you're playing there game because it is the easiest way to get revenge on Malak." Canderous finished through his teeth with a hint of venom in his voice.

Qinn'Tarra looked agitated now as she kept talking. "Well the Sith need to be beaten now since the Jedi screwed everything up; like they always do. Before too much more is destroyed we need to stop the Sith, the threat is coming and the Republic isn't strong enough to fight it. However I need to play along until we get to the Star Forge so the council doesn't try again and I'm forced to kill them. I'm more powerful than everyone south of Vandar and if he gives it a go I'm fucked, and so is known space." Qinn'Tarra said as the pair reached the top leading back to the Lower City.

Seconds later they were on their way to find Davik and get him to let Qinn'Tarra join The Exchange.

**Note: **_Well this was an interesting chapter with a hint of humor mixed in. Anyway the truth is out…to one person. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Just a treat I don't give often, a preview for you…_

_**PREVIEW**_

"_What is that awful stench?" Bastila asked making a face like a kinrath pup. "Oh, a Gamorrean shit on me, a few thousand Gamorreans actually." _


	5. Super Jedi

**Chapter Five: Super Jedi**

**Note: **_This chapter will have more humor in it. Dickson and Mission have some fun with the Vulkar Twi'lek's that are in the garage along with some training for Mission._

The pair of Mission Vao and Joseph Dickson marched through the Vulkar Base when Dickson pulled out a small device and put a small computer disc into the opening before putting an earpiece into his ear.

"You see this gets me in a mood. Put this in your ear and listen," Dickson told Mission giving her another earpiece. After she put the piece in Dickson backed up from her. "See those ten Vulkers over there Mission?" he asked his young apprentice as she looked around the corner.

"Yea, there are a lot," Mission said after looking over her shoulder then looking back to Dickson.

"I'm going to show you some things you will be able to do when you are far enough along in your training," Dickson told Mission before extending his hand in front of himself.

When a saber materialized in a burst of black flames into Dickson's outstretched hand Mission jumped back with a small shriek. "Now you won't get this power but your abilities with a sword will be expanded ten fold. Myself, I like music in battle," he told Mission before pushing a button on the device that made Mission jump.

The earpiece had set off a high bass from instruments, and then an evil voice began to speak. "BEHOLD THE KING, THE KING OF KINGS!" Mission was now a little frightened at Dickson's skills for him to be that arrogant as to play evil music while engaging the enemy.

When she looked where Dickson was walking she saw blaster shots being absorbed by a personal shield. This confused Mission since he had no shield device on his wrist, and even more after when several powerful shots from blaster rifles the shield showed no signs of weakening. After Dickson got within a close range he attacked the Vulkars in front of him kicking the shock stick out of one Vulkar's hand before impaling him through the stomach. He kicked the another in the stomach before pulling the sword out of the first Vulkar and using it to uppercut the head off the second Vulkar.

When the next Vulkar stepped up he began twirling his long sword as if trying to intimidate the now bored Dickson. When the Vulkar Twi'lek charged Dickson kicked him in the groin and brought the saber down cutting the Vulkar in half vertically.

"You guys suck so bad I'm getting bored. I've killed tach in the Shadow Lands of Kashyyyk that were tougher than you. Can ANY ONE of you give me a challenge? Please," Dickson said to the group as another Twi'lek stepped forward with two vibroblades.

When the Twi'lek stepped forward the other Vulkar's circled the two combatants for a reason Dickson didn't care to know. Dickson quickly saw this action and twirled into a three-sixty, using his sword to decapitate five nearby Vulkars.

"Now that the odds are more even, let's pay," Dickson told the remaining Black Vulkars as he readied himself.

Surprisingly only the Vulkar with the two blades attacked him. The attack the Twi'lek was portraying was strong but woefully off balance. Dickson just sighed and dropped down onto his back while ramming his saber through the stomach of the charging Twi'lek before rolling out of the way and attacking the remaining Vulkars.

Moments later Mission stood in awe as the last Vulkar fell dead and Dickson stood tall. "Wow, that was awesome," she told her mentor as she walked toward him.

"That was the best the Black Vulkars could offer, not even worth getting hyped up for. I've killed protocol droids more challenging and coordinated than those pricks," Dickson told his young apprentice before making his saber disintegrate in his hand and taking out his blasters.

"Now we need a swoop accelerator and a Jedi Princess. I swear to god if she is as stogy as Jedi Master Vrook Lamar I will make her life a living hell for as long as we travel together," Dickson told Mission as they started down the hallway toward the mechanics bay.

When the duo reached the bay they were met by four Vulkars. As the male Twi'lek began to speak Dickson held up one of his heavy blasters and blew the head off the Vulkar in the right back corner of the room. This got the attention of everyone in the room including Mission.

"Now, my name is General Joseph Dickson of the Black Knights Armada. A branch of Shadow Force; they are the most powerful military in all reality. I am here to negotiate your surrender," Dickson said to the two Twi'leks in a deathly calm voice.

The Twi'lek just laughed causing Dickson to fire a second shot which blew the head of the guard on the left rear behind the female splattering in bloody chunks against the back wall before pointing the weapon at the female Twi'lek.

"Are you sure you don't want to negotiate? Your fuck-buddy's next, and I know those head tails bring immense pleasure to the Twi'lek. You see, I won't kill your playmate; I'll shoot off her head tails. Then while she is writhing in pain I'll shoot off your pea sized testicles. Now, do you want my demands?" Dickson told the Twi'lek male as he plastered a sadistic grin that everyone else in the room seemed to notice.

"We-we negotiate…surrender!" The male Twi'lek announced quite loudly to the room.

"Good boy, now the terms. First I want that prototype swoop engine. Second I want the location of the Republic Soldier Brejik is holding. Thirdly in return I'll kill Brejik leaving you to lead the Black Vulkar Gang. Deal?" Dickson told the male Twi'lek who now looked happy at the results.

"Deal," The Twi'lek responded showing Dickson where to pick up the engine and then where to find Bastila.

When the Vulkars were out of earshot the two allies began talking. "Mission I know what that looked like but I hoped to teach you something from it," Dickson told his young apprentice as they walked down the hidden hallway.

"Like how you can threaten people inferior to you to give you what you want," Mission stated in a matter of fact tone to Dickson as she walked in step beside him.

"No. The lesson is that you sometimes need to bluff. I wouldn't have done what I said to them. That would be cruel. I would have killed them quickly with a single shot to the head if they didn't take the bait. I would never make them suffer. Believe me when I tell you that suffering loss is worse than death," Dickson told Mission with his blasters drawn, waiting for the next question as they turned a corner.

"Was anything you said true?" Mission asked a bit sad at the feeling her mentor may be a liar.

"Everything but the threats. My name is Joseph Dickson; my rank is general, and I created the Black Knights Armada and Ground Forces. I use special ops warriors trained by the best in their field. Only five have trained under me directly; yourself, Kevin, my wife, my sister, and my daughter. Five besides my first team that is; which I won't get into. My service number is 3941-BO-Alpha. You will have a number as well when you join the ranks so that you may enter Black Knights Command at your own leisure. You will be evaluated once a year to make sure to keep your skills sharp once you are upgraded to assassin/saboteur, and you may be called upon for an assignment by myself from time to time. But you will not be taken from your life here permanently if you do not wish it," Dickson told Mission so that she may understand why things were done the way they were.

"I understand," Mission said confidently as she caught the small smile on her mentor's face. Other than the time with the rancor this was the first time Dickson had smiled, and she was glad that he was happy with her.

When they reached the room Brejik was holding Bastila they saw that Bastila was in a neural restraint and dressed in skin tight black leather. The part that disgusted Mission was that Brejik was groping Bastila through the cage bars. Finally after a few seconds of snickering Dickson spoke. "Play along," He told his apprentice quietly before facing her and yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BLOW UP THIS BASE?" Dickson yelled loud enough to get Brejik's attention.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THAT PREGNANT WOMAN IN THE SWOOP GARAGE!" Mission yelled back at him.

"WELL IF YOU WERE A BETTER FUCK THEN I WOULD ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WORTHLESS SLUT!" Dickson replied in mock anger.

"WELL IF YOUR DICK WASN'T SO SMALL I WOULD BE A BETTER FUCK!" Mission yelled with equal venom as Brejik came around the corner.

"What's going on here?!" Brejik yelled before getting s blaster shot right between the eyes at the hands of Mission's sniper rifle.

Dickson just stood there looking at Mission's work impressed. "Great job Mission. That was so believable it almost hurt my dignity. That shot was perfect. You are a quick study," Dickson told Mission as he led her into the room holding Bastila.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself," Mission said smiling at how that plan had worked.

"What did you learn?" Dickson asked her.

"If you can trick someone into putting themselves in an awkward position they are easy to kill," Mission said happily.

"In excessive words yes. Deception is needed many times to achieve ones objective. I will teach you the more…" Dickson hesitated looking for the words before sighing and just saying it strait to her. "…The more intimate parts of the job that will be necessary to take certain missions this job has to offer. It isn't a pretty life if you want a reputation of getting your objective done at all costs. If the person doesn't want to do that I won't make them. However you needed to know the finer points." he told her with an apologetic look.

Mission appreciated his honesty and would need to think about that side of the job but if he wouldn't force her into the job that way if she didn't want to be that way. Dickson certainly had an odd way off going about things but Mission was quickly realizing that his ways got the job done.

When they got to Bastila, Mission picked the lock on the cage holding the young Jedi captive. Dickson then pulled the neural restraint off the young Jedi's head and watched as the young woman came out of her stupor.

"What who are you people?" Bastila said getting into a fighting stance.

"Calm down Padawan Shan. I am Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi, and this is my half sister Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, Imperial Senator and Rebel spy. Welcome to the year 29 GRS, and to the planet Titty-cock, our home, and our rebel base, in our ever ending war against the Galactic Empire. You have been in that coma for nearly four thousand years," Dickson announced with a huge smile.

When Mission noticed the shocked and horrified look on the young Jedi's face she decided to step in and stop the charade. "Joe quit. It is not," she said smacking Dickson's arm which caused him to chuckle.

"Okay, okay, I am General Joseph Dickson; this is my apprentice Mission Vao. We killed Brejik and most of the other Vulkars. Before you ask my military is far superior to yours or the Sith. Now Princess Bastila since we saved you from Brejik and being raped I suggest we leave," That last statement made Bastila angry, she was upset about the deception and even more upset about finding out these two had to save her from a predator.

Through all that she had been told Bastila's reply was not what anyone expected. "What is that awful stench?" she asked the two people who had saved her while scrunching her face up to look like that of a kinrath pup.

"Oh, that, well a Gamorrean shit on me, well a few thousand Gamorreans actually," Dickson told the young Jedi Sentinel before walking over and putting a damp arm round her shoulder. "You know I could kill all your enemies, with my Gamorrean smell alone I could erode the will of any Dark Jedi and bring them back to the light. But mainly because I am more powerful," he continued.

Bastila was unable to respond because she was totally repulsed by the smell of the man that was touching her bare shoulders with his feces soaked arm. At this point Bastila only wanted two things; a shower, and a toilet to vomit in.

"Uh guys, we should move, Qinn'Tarra, Carth, Canderous, Zalbaar, and Trask should be waiting on us back at the apartment by now," Mission said ending Dickson's fun and Bastila's torture.

"Fine," Dickson told her dejectedly.

"But first turn your young butt around. I have something for you," Dickson told Mission before she turned around.

Dickson then took out two ties and tied her head tails back close to her head, and then closer toward the end. "There, I can put a few more into them to stabilize it further when we get ourselves a ship. This will keep the tails out of your eyes and way so you don't get them hurt," he told her.

Mission looked at the tales that Dickson had put up and liked how the look fit her. "Thanks, I love it. Lets me make a fashion statement," she said as she spun around causing a brief smile to appear on her mentor's face.

"Well now that I am back in charge of this mission things should start going as smoothly as scheduled again," Bastila said in a highly stuck up voice that caused Dickson to turn and look at her.

"Yea, you were in command of the mission when the Endar Spire got blown into space dust too. Instead of listening to your military appointed adviser, one who has fought in war, won in war, proven to be a commander capable of avoiding ambush, one Carth Onasi you ignore his warnings and do what you and the Jedi that are tutored under Vrook Lamar constantly do," Dickson told Bastila as he moved close enough that he knew she could smell the Gamorrean excrement all over him.

"I have fought in and led armies and navies in wars for well over one hundred years and never seen such arrogance in battle. You have not earned enough respect to command a battle. You will listen to Carth, you will listen to Qinn'Tarra, you will listen to Canderous, and you will listen to me. You will learn how to lead and command from us. If you do not like this you can go whine to your masters like a good little Jedi after someone stands up to them. Just like Atris did when I stole back that light saber for the exile. Now shut up and let's go princess," Dickson told the arrogant young Jedi before turning and marching off with Mission on his heals and a stunned Jedi Sentinel lingering behind.

Bastila soon slowly followed behind them pouting along the way.

Seconds later Dickson stopped causing both Mission and Bastila to stop as well. "I'm tired. Both of you grab an arm," Dickson told the women. Mission did immediately while Bastila hesitated before grabbing on. "Going up," Dickson said as he tapped a button on his wrist watch and the three dematerialized into three streaks of black light.

**NEW Note: **_King of Kings? What was I thinking. I must have been drunk or high, most likely both. Maybe I wrote this after having my wisdom teeth pulled and was doped up for that week. Ugh that was corny as hell, forgive me faithful readers for I have sinned with that section._


	6. Fleeing the Sith

**Chapter Six: Fleeing The Sith**

**Note: **_I edited the last chapter and reposted it. Now let's see if we can't get this group off Taris._

Mission, Trask, Dickson, and Qinn'Tarra were walking through the streets of the upper city after a bit of a rest from being in the Under City. Several Sith stopped the group in order to question Dickson do to his unorthodox attire but Dickson got rid of them with his own unique form of persuasion which consisted of things such as glowing black eyes. When they finally found their destination, a droid shop owned by a Twi'lek named Janice Nall. Dickson walked through first looking at a specific droid type while Qinn'Tarra led Trask and Mission up to the front desk to talk with the clerk. While Qinn'Tarra was talking to the Twi'lek at the counter about the astromech droid Canderous sent them after, Dickson was looking at a few new cleaning droids.

After a few minutes Dickson had his attention brought back to the mission by Mission. "Hey Joe, we're short a few credits! Help us out," she shouted across the room at her mentor.

Dickson in return flipped a two-thousand credit chip over his shoulder hitting Trask in the forehead. "Hey!" Trask yelled rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"Learn to catch ensign. That talent serves people well in life," Dickson replied calmly as Qinn'Tarra picked up the chip and paid the Twi'lek behind the counter.

"Go ahead ladies, I'll be out in a few minutes," Dickson told the girls and Trask as he continued looking at the cleaning droids.

When the group got into the street with their new droid Trask finally caught on to something. "Did he just call me a lady?" he asked the girls as he pointed at the droid shop while at the same time looking at the ladies.

"I believe he did," Qinn'Tarra answered with a wide smile causing both females to laugh at the young soldier's expense.

"It's alright Trask. I don't know anything about your manhood but I know you are very much a man," Qinn'Tarra told the young man who was at that point turning red in the cheeks.

"Listen up," Dickson said coming out of the droid shop with a cleaning droid by his side.

"I'm taking my new droid back to the apartment. Now I have some things to talk about with our poster children for the Republic and Jedi. I would rather appreciate my apprentice not be there to hear it. Please teach her as much as you can while you are getting those launch codes. I'll see you all after a job well done. Be careful Mission, and listen to Qinn'Tarra and Trask. Learn from their actions," Dickson told the group and especially his young apprentice before leaving with his new droid.

"Well you heard the man, let's get going," Qinn'Tarra told the other three members of the group as she began to head toward the Sith Military Base.

_--_

Back at the apartment Carth and Bastila were talking about their new comrades when Dickson entered with his droid. "CD, let's get this place clean. Start with the refresher. If you need to stop to rest up feel free to do so," he told the droid which beeped with appreciation before the man turned toward the other two occupants.

Dickson then looked at the two humans in the room. "Now we need to get to more pressing matters." He said looking both in the eye before continuing. "First off Carth, I know what you lost when Malak destroyed Telos 4, and believe me I know how you feel. I lost my wife in a son in the final battle of the Psychotic Rebellion. I drank myself quite useless for nine months before I got some hope. I had a daughter," he told the captain that looked like he had no hope left.

"Carth was your son's body ever found?" Dickson asked the man who continued to keep his head bowed as he sat in his chair at the small table provided.

"No," Carth responded almost mutely.

"Is there anywhere no matter how inconceivable that you have not looked for him," Dickson asked Carth as he pulled up a chair across from the man and sat down.

"I searched everywhere in Republic Space," Carth stated to Dickson as Carth put his head in his hands.

"You didn't check out any Sith worlds? They did raid the planet, the Jedi tried to abduct him against your wishes, why wouldn't the Sith? Don't quit looking Carth, don't give up hope, the Jedi were scared enough of him to try to abduct him so why wouldn't the Sith sense how strong he was in The Force and…"

Before Dickson could complete the sentence Bastila cut him off. "How dare you," Bastila stated coldly. "Suggesting the council would ever condone such a horrible act! You are precisely the reason people no longer trust in the order! You…" This time Bastila was cut off, however not by the person she expected.

"You dare him. I was the one who caught the Jedi trying to take my son. He said Dustil was too powerful to be left in society. He had to have proper training. That we were not fit to raise our own child! Do you want to know who the master was? Let me answer for you! It was the former head of the Coruscant High Counsel Vrook Lamar! YOUR MASTER BASTILA! That blaster wound on his shoulder came from MY blaster. So don't you dare start your self righteous, holier than thou bantha shit with me, because I know better," Carth yelled while saying the last sentence with enough venom to cause Bastila to back up toward the bed. "Before the Sith even began their siege, the Jedi tried destroying my family because of your fear of what you can not control," Carth continued before Dickson put a hand on Carth's shoulder and took over more calmly.

"If not for you, your flawed teachings, and your arrogance then your masters would have listened to Malak and Revan. They would have returned to report their findings and not have had to take up the Mantle of Sith Lords to reinforce the Republic. Malak would never have fallen to the Dark Side if your masters had looked for the cause of the problems rather than try to meditate through the darkest places in the galaxy. I have news for you Princess… Revan never fell; you killed an innocent that had a plan to fortify the Republic and refortify the order. Congratulations," Dickson stated with the last word having enough sarcasm in it to tranquilize a bantha.

This statement earned him looks of surprise from Carth and Disbelief from Bastila. "Tell me, Kavar went to war, was that out of the lust for war? Or was it to protect innocents? What happened when he went to war against the council, he was granted the ranking of Master. Revan and Malak would have been exiled. Kavar had friends on the council so he got rewarded for the same thing Revan and her followers did, though the results from the council meetings would have been completely different. Wonder why I distrust Jedi just as much as Sith, when you know what I know, you will find out why. For now your ignorance clouds your judgment. Until you lose that ignorance for your masters you will continue on your path, and it is not a pretty one, you will fall as easily as Malak did," Dickson told Bastila before turning and leaving the apartment leaving a shocked Carth and Bastila in his wake.

After Dickson left Zaalbar came out of the refresher, looked at the two humans in the room, shrugged and went to his chair before sitting down, and giving a Wookiee equivalent of a chuckle toward the two humans that had just been told off.

--

Meanwhile Mission, Qinn'Tarra, T3-M4 (Teethree), and Trask were marching through the Sith military base. Trask could tell Qinn'Tarra fought different against Sith, almost as if the fight was personal. He also noticed the blaster rifle mission was using killed humans with one shot easily as well as destroys droids just as easy. They had a stuck up Jedi Princess, a depressed and mistrusting Republic War Hero, an ex-mercenary, a Republic Ensign, a Wookiee, a Mandalorian Mercenary, a Twi'lek child, and a man of incredible power that appeared out of no where to fall face first into a sewer. This group was a weird one indeed.

When the group got to the end of a long hallway they found the door leading into the elevator locked. Teethree began unlocking the door as Mission put her rifle on repeat and the others got their weapons ready as well. When the door opened everyone saw a big assault droid with a protective shield around it. When Mission saw the droid she opened fire with her first bolts taking out the droid's shield and the following shots going strait through the droid. The droid collapsed after only firing a few shots.

"Ummm, where can I get one of those?" Trask asked Mission as she reset her rifle.

"You can't, and this baby's all mine," Mission told Trask proudly as they began walking toward the elevator to take them on the next leg of their journey.

When the group reached the top floor the elevator door opened revealing a cylinder shaped room with two lock boxes and a single Dark Jedi.

"Who dares interrupt my meditation!" The Dark Jedi roared as he got up and turned to face the group.

"Well I'm Mission, this is Qinn'Tarra, Trask, and T3-M4," Mission said in a cheeky voice that caught the Sith off guard.

"Wait, who would have thought Force Adepts could be found on this insignificant planet," The Sith said prompting Qinn'Tarra to raise her hand.

"Anyone else think Force Adepts could be found on Taris? Anyone?" Qinn'Tarra asked looking around at everyone else in the room but no hands went up.

"SILANCE! Do you fools think this is some game!" The Sith yelled angrily swinging his Force Pike around.

"Well yea. I mean, you're supposed to be a Dark Jedi and you don't even have a light saber. I mean, you suck," Mission told the Sith.

"Now could you please get on with the 'I'm so evil and an oh so powerful Sith and am going to kill you in so many ways' talk so we can fight and kill you?" Trask said with a cocky grin.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU IGNORANT, INSIGNIFICANT CHILDREN! MY MASTER WILL SURELY REWARD ME WITH MY LIGHT SABER AFTER I KILL Y…" The Sith then fell to the floor with a thud after a single shot from Mission's blaster went through the man's skull causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Hey he was annoying and whiney. Darth Malak may give us a reward for killing the chuba face," Mission defended causing the others to chuckle.

Before they left Mission and Teethree opened the boxes finding two thousand credits and a data pad containing the Sith launch codes. Then the group headed for the elevator proud of a job well done.

--

About two hours later everyone was enjoying a nice night's slumber before they raided the Exchange and stole the boss' ship. Canderous decided it would be beneficial to take Dickson to see Davik while everyone else was asleep so it would be easy for them to get through. If Dickson could PERSUADE Davik to give up his ship, then they would not have as much trouble getting off the planet.

When they got to Davik's office inside his estate Canderous let the two of them in only to see the Bounty Hunter Calo Nord standing beside the old man.

"So Canderous, you bring me another hopeful. If this one is as impressive as he looks he should have a bright future with the exchange," Davik said with a smile at his prospective underling.

"Did that withered old rich bastard just try to make me feel like a two bit crony?" Dickson asked with a calm look and strait face while turning to look Canderous.

"Yep, sounded like it," Canderous said back still looking at Davik who now looked completely peeved.

"I say we kill the old goat and take him for all he's worth," Dickson said in a rather calm voice while looking back at Davik who was about to bust the blood vessel in the middle of his forehead.

"Damn gramps don't blow a major artery, I'll find a nice home for your shit," Dickson told the crime lord with an arrogant smirk.

"Calo, kill this man and feed his corps to the Under City," Davik said in a deadly low voice.

Calo pulled out his blasters and fired to no avail as they were blocked by Dickson's personal shield.

"Alright, my turn," Dickson told Calo before causing lasers to fly from his eyes blowing Calo's head into several pieces.

"Now Davik, surrender your ship immediately and I won't kill you too. You can probably tell that I'm not much of a diplomat, I have diplomats under my command so I only calculate the military forces. I am rather effective at killing," Dickson told Davik with the same calm demeanor he used in the beginning of the conversation.

"I have a thermal detonator and could blow this whole compound killing us all! Why should I give into your demands?" Davik said with his cocky grin.

"Well I have blown up two castles with myself inside and I wasn't as powerful then. So it would in all actuality only kill you," Dickson retorted with a shrug of indifference.

Davik hated to admit it but he was beaten on that point. Finally he pressed a button on the compound communications. "This is Davik, all security guards to my office, fire on and kill the two individuals in the office," he said through the intercom system before ducking under his desk to avoid blaster shots from the fight to come.

It only took a few seconds for the guards and bounty hunters to arrive. However Canderous and Dickson quickly learned why most Exchange thugs were hired, and that was not for their brains. As the thugs and bounty hunters ran through the door Dickson and Canderous opened fire gunning them all down as they entered the view of the door frame. The guards continually charged through the doors without assessing the situation and they continued getting shot down by the two men who kept their blasters firing toward the door on a continuous basis.

After about ten minutes the Exchange thugs stopped coming causing Canderous and Dickson to turn back toward Davik.

"Now, the ship. I would really hate to have to blow up those nice turrets you have set up to protect that gorgeous junk heap," Dickson told Davik as the Crime Lord stood up, anger and defeat showing clearly on his face.

"All you want is my ship?" Davik asked the men in a low angry voice. "That's it," Canderous responded with a huge grin.

"Fine, take the code," Davik told the two large men disgustedly while he threw a data pad toward Dickson.

Dickson caught the data pad before speaking again. "No you are going to put in the code and then I am going to throw your ass in front of those turrets to make sure they are off. Canderous will be copying the code on a data pad while you put it in while I hold my blaster against your temple. Are we clear?" he told Davik in a voice that made Davik realize the man meant what he said.

At this point Davik realized while looking at this powerful man with a huge, powerful, Mandalorian that had a large blaster, and survived the battle of Malchor Five he had little choice if he wanted to live through the troubling experience.

--

When the group got up the next day Carth picked up a data pad that had been left by the caffa maker.

_Carth, _

_I know it's you reading this (You're the only one here who gets up before dawn) so be a good soldier and get our troops to the Upper City escape pod by sunup. It's time to leave this rock. _

_Dickson and Canderous_

Carth put the Pad down before getting on with his morning routine. "Well I guess it's time to get back to work," he said to himself as he poured himself a cup of caffa. "Hey guys! We got a ride at sunup! Let's get moving!" he yelled in his best commander's voice causing everyone to groan as they got up.

"Daddy better have some nice beds on his ship," Qinn'Tarra complained as she got off the bed and put on her boots.

"As long as it gets us where we need to go, as quickly as possible I don't care what the amenities are," Bastila retorted to her companion.

"Well as long as we get away from that Sith fleet I don't care where we go," Trask told the group as he put on his jacket.

"Agreed, we need to get to the Jedi Council. There are matters of extreme importance that must be discussed," Bastila added to the conversation.

"Fine by me, Joe promised to train me more. He wanted to take me to Dxun to give me training with its wildlife but I doubt we will be going there anytime soon," Mission told the group as she got her vest on and then her rifle over her shoulder.

A few minutes later the group was on their way to the Upper City.

Twenty minutes later Carth, Trask, Zaalbar, Bastila, and Mission were waiting by the crashed pod when a ship landed in the middle of the city streets and Canderous came down the loading ramp. "Come on people! We're gonna have Sith up our hyper drives any second!" he yelled to the group causing them top pick up their pace.

Once the rest of the group was on board Dickson gave up the pilot's seat to Carth as he took the co-pilot's seat.

When the ship hit the atmosphere Dickson sent the codes that disabled the auto turrets while Carth concentrated on steering clear of the fleet. Unfortunately though six Sith Fighters were dispatched to intercept and destroy the ship.

"SOMEONE GET ON THAT TURRET!" Carth yelled into the back of the ship as he tried to get clear of the area.

"Set course for Dantooine, there is a Jedi Enclave where we can take refuge," Bastila said as another shot rocked the ship knocking Bastila on her butt.

"Take a seat Princess and enjoy the ride. PUNCH IT CARTH!" Dickson told Bastila and then Carth as Carth raised the lever to send them into Hyper Space, leaving Taris behind to be obliterated by the Sith orbital cannons.

**Note: **_Next chapter is Intermediate Chapter One. I hope you all like what I did with Dickson, Mission, Bastila, and Carth. Those three were my main focus of this chapter. _**Note 2: **_This is the first and last chapter Dickson will have a major role in for a long while. _


	7. HyperSpace Chapter One

**Chapter 7: Hyper-Space Chapter One**

**Note: **_This is my last chapter for a while since I get my wisdom teeth pulled Friday. To be honest I doubt this will be posted by then but I'm trying. In two weeks I got out one chapter of Reflections, started a new story when I had too much pain medication (What was I thinking with that one Shivers), and am now working on this, the first of many subspace intermediate chapters. _

**Note 2: **_Someone left a review and pointed out I posted the wrong story chapter on chapter six. I know it is someone who has read both this and Reflections. I don't remember the reviewer (I'm not in a place internet is available, sorry) but I know they have read both. To this person I want to say thank you for helping me not make too big an ass of myself by pointing that out. Thank you._

Qinn'Tarra sat on the bed in her dorm room on the Ebon Hawk looking through her personal pocket dimension when there is a knock at her door. When she looked up Canderous was standing in the door waiting for a formal invitation to come in.

Qinn'Tarra just smiled up at her father when she saw him. "Hi daddy, come on in and check out my bag. Oh, and lock the door behind you," She told her father as he walked in, locking the door behind him.

"You know Rev, I could have sworn that Dickson guy was a Mandalorian," Canderous told his daughter as he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Trust me he's not. He does however hold our people in high regard," she told Canderous who just let out a small cackle.

"I want to spar with him. He may almost be a match for me," Canderous said with a sly grin.

It had been five years since he had, had a good battle. Though that fight at Davik's estate was more of a slaughter than a battle, the numbers made Canderous feel it was close enough to a battle for him.

"Look at the pocket dimension he got me. Then he let me hide it on a remote planet out on the Outer Rim. I went and got it after the order tried to wipe my mind. I love this thing," Canderous looked down at his daughter's bag and tried to run through his head what it was.

"What is a Pocket Dimension?" Canderous finally asked when he found he didn't have a clue himself.

"Well I can't remember the exact response but it came something along the lines of…A small pocket of being created by a living creature for personal use. In other words I have my own little universe sitting down in there." Qinn'Tarra told her father happily.

She had not been truly happy in all her time as a Jedi, Nor as the Dark Lord of the Sith. At this moment the she realized that her happiest time in life was when she was a mercenary and smuggler. That was what she loved doing, being independent. That lifestyle may make her end up working for the highest bidder but at least she would finally be free of attachments.

"Has Dickson mentioned my sister's lightsaber to you at all?" Qinn'Tarra asked her father after pointing out the parts to her light saber she had stolen from the Dantooine Enclave when she had last been there.

"Well he took a dorm and locked it with he and Mission on the other side. Something about teaching her to stretch her senses to feel things around instead of having to see everything. On the other hand before he locked the door he asked me to give you this," Canderous told her handing out the weapon, her sister's weapon.

Qinn'Tarra stood up away from her father and stepped back igniting the double bladed silver lightsaber. "Wow, just like she left it. This saber made the most secure masters jealous, and the bravest masters show fear. When Tarra found this crystal I was so jealous of her. I looked for two years and she found it in a month," Qinn'Tarra said.

Canderous could only see the sadness in his daughter's eyes as she remembered her sister. "Rev you know that Tarra always looked up to you," he told his daughter as she twirled the light saber trying to get a feel for a weapon of such grace again until it accidentally went through the door and a growl was heard.

Qinn'Tarra quickly opened the door only to see Zaalbar, her Wookiee companion kneeling on the floor holding some of his hair in both hands. "My hair, my beautiful hair! You monster!" he roared before getting off the floor with his hair and running off to the exit ramp, obviously upset.

"Well that was unexpected," Carth said from the hallway as he watched the Wookiee run off.

"I agree, most unusual behavior from the beast," Bastila said coming from the other side.

"What happened?" Bastila followed up.

"I was making sure your masters didn't try to mess with the crystal in my youngest daughter's lightsaber. They wrongfully destroyed her life by exiling her, so why not her saber too," Canderous told the Jedi holding out the saber.

"That is not a toy! It is only to be used by a master Jedi! Hand it over to an expert!" Bastila shouted at the Mandalorian as he handed the saber to his daughter.

"It is my saber is it not? I created it," Qinn'Tarra asked the Jedi slyly.

"You're sister was exiled from the order. You do not have the right to own one!" Bastila spat back keeping her nose higher than the normal human not noticing Dickson and Mission watching from the shadows in the corridor.

"You can have it when you take it from my cold dead fingers," Qinn'Tarra told Bastila as the others started backing away, Canderous doing so with a smirk.

"How could you possibly stand up to a Jedi," Bastila shot out angrily.

"Oh great and benevolent Jedi Padawan Bastila, you have forgotten. There is no emotion, there is peace," Qinn'Tarra mocked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"How dare you, mocking the Jedi Code, "Bastila spat furiously as she reached for her own weapon.

After she lit the weapon she felt two gun barrels on the side of her head. "Now Mission this is how to sneak up on an opponent. In real life we would pull the triggers, but we just wanted to make the stuck up Jedi Princess piss herself which by looking at the small puddle on the floor we accomplished that," Dickson told his apprentice.

"That was cool, let's do it to that Vrook guy," Mission said back excitedly.

"No Mission Vrook is a bastard but I haven't taught you to hide your Force Signature yet and he would beat you easily. You need more training," Dickson told her as they teleported out as quickly as they teleported in leaving everyone else broke down into hysterics at the young Jedi's expense.

Everyone except Carth who felt bad that the young woman was used as a lesson and prank was laughing. So Carth found it good to talk to her later on before they reached Dantooine.

--

Back in the male dormitory Dickson and Mission were admiring her new Black Knights Assassin Armor. It was a black body suite with a sheet of powerful yet flexible medal wrapped inside the fabric for protection, and an X in lighter black on the front. It also had several pouches all over it to hold anything she picks up or needs, a place for a blade on her thigh, two gun holsters on her hip, as well as a hood large enough to hide her anonymity.

"Now, I have told you about your Force Sensitivity and I have a friend here that will agree to teach you what you need to know. Under no circumstances are you to allow any Jedi or Sith try to teach you anything about their organizations. They will try to warp your mind to serve their personal ambitions. I have dealt with both sides and know, especially after the last stunts by both sides it would not be in your best interest," Dickson told his youngest apprentice.

"I won't let them get to me too," Mission told Dickson sincerely as she began packing her pockets knowing they were only about an hour from Dantooine.

"There is too much at stake to let the Jedi dictate this mission," Dickson told her as he put down some personal items in a corner.

When Mission noticed one of the items Dickson had teleported in she had to ask about it. "Hey what is that? It looks like an instrument," she asked him curiously.

"Yea, it's called a guitar. I learned to play during my self imposed exile after I lost my wife and son during the Psychotic Rebellion. It was a traumatic time for me. But I chose my life, I chose to protect others, I chose the path that lead to their death. It was hard but I lived," Mission was looking at her mentor like he had two heads while telling her what he went through but he just continued anyway.

"This is not an easy life. The Jedi would say it is best to prevent that type of problem, the Dark Side is to avoid love. Well without my wife I wouldn't have toppled an empire threatening to destroy all of reality. She gave me the will to fight. Nine months later I found I was going to be a dad again and that once more gave me the will to fight. Passion leads to the Dark Side. You can have love without passion just as you can have passion without love. Without love you have nothing to fight for, whether it be a loved one, a love for life, a love for love itself. There is no reason to fight, no reason to live without love. Being a Black Knight is not only about war, you will learn it is about life. Both protecting it and living it. Any questions?" Dickson told his young apprentice as he got a few more things together.

"Do you ever regret it?" Mission asked almost too quietly.

"No, can't say I did. She was my first trained, the first given the power. She was the Black Minotaur Knight. She was my second in command, a warrior in my most elite team. Maybe one day I will show you what a Black Knight Warrior is," Dickson told the young woman in behind him.

"Were you a Black Knight?" Mission asked hugging herself.

"I was their leader. The Black Olympus Knight. I was arrogant, reckless, and it cost my team their lives. There are calculated sacrifices that are needed to win wars, that final battle was a reckless move by an arrogant man that didn't do all his research on the situation. My team paid for my mistake. That is why I work so hard to humble Bastila…" That last statement caught Missions attention at a peak.

"…she is a perfect example of what I was. Thinking your better because of your status and ability. It causes loss and death. Master Vrook's Padawans are notorious for falling and the council covers it up constantly. We have to keep Bastila grounded because the Light Side and the Dark Side neither one have all the answers she seeks. We need to keep her humble, without letting her turn to the Order for help at every turn. If she becomes anymore their pawn than she already is it could devastate the galaxy. She is destined to fall, however she is also destined to be redeemed. She will one day head a rebuilt council, one that ushers in an era of great peace, wisdom, and awareness. No one will ever have all the answers. However there was once a Jedi who came close to many of those answers. She studied the Force as a whole. Vrook was a huge factor in her fall," Dickson told Mission before picking up the guitar and putting it on his lap as he sat on the bed facing the young Twi'lek.

"What are you doing?" Mission asked confused at her mentor's sudden change in temperament.

"Loving life," Dickson told her as he finished tuning the guitar and motioned for her to sit on the bed across from him. After Mission sat down Dickson began strumming on the strings playing a song.

"Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm…" Dickson sang never knowing Bastila and Carth were standing outside the open door listening to the conversation and the song that started afterward.

**Note: **_Oh boy, Hyperspace Chapter One. The song Dickson was singing was "Have You Ever Seen The Rain" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. This chapter was supposed to shed light on things. I hope you like that Dickson is constantly teaching. Between Canderous always wanting blood, Bastila whining, Carth pouting, Zaalbar being stoic, Trask fawning over Qinn'Tarra, Qinn'Tarra leading, and Mission being a curious teen girl (She will be, trust me) as Kreia once said "We will need… and a teacher". So I hope this all works for you. _


	8. Jedi Council

**Chapter 8: The Jedi Council**

**Note: **_It has been a stressful time during this last month. Many personal situations came up. However I have not forgotten this or my other two stories and I plan to get through all of them before the end of 08. Hopefully I get these done before I start my first KOTOR/Star Wars Movies crossover story. I am not sure how that will work but I'm working on it. It will give you Star Wars fans something to look forward too in 08. A full preliminary description is on my profile._

When the Ebon Hawk finally landed on Dantooine, Bastila hastily went to see the Jedi Council to explain the situation and the appearance of the untrustworthy Dickson that Bastila saw as someone trying to warp the mind of the young and impressionable Twi'lek Mission Vao. When she got to the council they immediately wanted a report on the situation.

"Masters, the plan so far is working. Revan has not remembered who she is. The shared memories are coming as scheduled. However we have picked up some allies she made during the time she was away from the Jedi as well as others we had made on Taris," Bastila began gaining the curiosity of the masters.

"What are the names of these allies?" Master Dorak Quinn asked the padawan as he stood with Master Vandar Tokare on his left and Master Zhar Lestin on his right. Master Dorak was the Chronicler of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine and was a sagely old human with a bald head on top and graying black hair on the back of his head and around his ears.

"There is Captain Carth Onasi and Ensign Trask Ulgo who escaped the destruction of the Endar Spire. But then the allies become complicated masters. One of the allies is a Mandalorian Mercenary named Canderous Ordo, another one of the allies is a Wookiee named Zaalbar, a Twi'lek girl of fourteen years named Mission Vao; she is Force sensitive, but not available for training," Bastila began before getting cut off by Master Zhar.

"How do you know that this girl can not be trained young padawan?" Lestin asked in a calm voice showing the fatherly patience he had. Lestin was a Twi'lek Jedi Master who had taupe colored skin and wore a blue Jedi Master's Robe.

"She has a Master, not like anything I have ever seen. She has been taken as his apprentice and he has forbidden her from speaking to the council without his presence," Bastila told the masters as she stayed calm.

"It does not matter who he is, the girl must be brought before us to see if she is fit for training. Our numbers thin as Malak's forces become stronger each day," Master Vrook Lamar said to his padawan.

Vrook was an old stogy Jedi Master who wore two layers of Jedi Robes. The inside tunic was white while the outside was a constant shade of brown.

"Master you do not understand. This man radiates power, though not in the Force. He brings weapons and technology far superior to our own. His allegiance would be most beneficial to our cause. However he seems to know much about you Master Vrook. He claims that you were relieved of your duties as Grand Master on the High Council because you tried to abduct the son of Captain Onasi. Then you were demoted again to this enclave due to the lack of control you have over your emotions, and set as second in command of this facility do to the same reason," Bastila told the group causing the room to fall silent.

"Young Bastila, we must speak on these developments please return to your comrades. We will send for you shortly," Master Vandar told the young padawan.

Master Vandar was a small and grayish green creature with big ears. He wore a blue Jedi Master Robe with a yellow tunic underneath. Bastila politely bowed before walking out of the chamber with more thoughts running through her mind than she should have about her master.

--

When Bastila got back to the Ebon Hawk she told Carth and Qinn'Tarra about the council wanting to meet with all of them. Neither of the two were thrilled about the prospect of a meeting with the Jedi. For now there was one person she had been avoiding that she needed to talk with, Joseph Dickson.

When she got outside Dickson's quarters Bastila saw that things floating from the room and out into the hall. Bastila figured Dickson must have started Mission's Force training.

"Visualize where everything was, see everything floating back into place," Bastila heard Dickson telling Mission calmly and peacefully.

Bastila was amazed when she looked in and saw Mission doing what she was told to do so easily. Many Jedi take years to learn these things yet Dickson taught Mission in just a few hours. If Dickson's method could be taught to the council then new Jedi would be ready to fight in months rather than the years it would usually take.

When Mission had completed her task and Dickson had imparted several words of wisdom to Mission, Bastila decided to enter.

"Bastila, what can I do for you?" Dickson asked as he put a small machete into his belt.

"Mister Dickson, I wished to talk to you about the Jedi Order. I am beginning to believe they are not as benevolent as they try to project," Bastila told Dickson gaining his attention.

"You are correct," Dickson said turning around and motioning for Bastila to sit in the chair as he sat on the bed.

"The Jedi are not what they project themselves to be. Every few thousand years or so there will be a Jedi Purge. Then the order is rebuilt by the few survivors in the same places, with a few changes in their ways to make them seem more changed than they actually are. However many beings that were around to see the Jedi before that purge see the few changes but continuous secrets and arrogance of the order. Only a complete wipe of the order and restart with a few old Jedi teaching one the older mind in the old ways, while allowing the one to keep the ways and values of the simple folk will bring that balance. Simple emotions must be taught to be controlled, not discouraged. Passion and love are two separate things and must be taught as such. This will happen during the first purge and will last for a short while before the order reverts back to it's old ways. It will take nearly four thousand years before the order is to be completely purged and the Old Republic to fall and be rebuilt. It is a slow rebuilding and will take a thousand years for that Republic to gain the influence the Old Republic once had. To quote one of the only remaining Jedi from that time, 'Before the dark times, before The Empire'. It takes atrocities that will make the Telos and Taris incidents look like nothing but a city wide killing spree. The only difference is that the purge and the imperial transfer will be a very quiet thing. No war will be lost to cause the rise, just a slow quiet, transfer voted on by the last Republic Senate. Two Sith at the helm and the Force is seen as nothing but an old and ancient religion. The irony is what crumbles that empire, the one thing Jedi discourage most. Love. The Sith apprentice fell due to the fear of his wife dieing and the promise of her protection. The love of his son saves him, leads him back to the light before his death," Dickson explained with a serious voice causing Bastila to ask a question.

"How do you know he did it out of love and not out of lust for power?" Bastila asked curiously.

"There is no power in death. He died saving his son, fulfilling the prophecy of The Chosen One. He destroyed the Sith, Purged the Jedi, caused the rebuilding of the Republic, and returned to the light. Everything happens for a reason, and no one is beyond redemption Bastila. Remember that, everyone deserves a second chance. Just remember that no one is beyond redemption and this conversation is never to be spoken of again," Dickson told Bastila before grabbing his black cloak and leaving his room, leaving Bastila to think on her own.

--

Two hours later the group minus Dickson, Mission, and Canderous who had went off into the planes to train, were heading into the enclave sublevel to meet with the Dantooine Jedi Council. Needless to say the Jedi Council was none too pleased to hear they had been blown off for a simple training session.

"It is indeed regretful that your three companions were unable to attend this meeting," Master Zhar began before being cut off by Master Vrook.

"Unfortunate! You mean disrespectful. That man has no right to interfere in our business!" Master Vrook roared outraged as he shook his right fist.

"Master Vrook, be mindful of your emotions. The Twi'lek is his apprentice. Neither of them are Jedi, and the Mandalorian would most likely shoot you on sight," Master Vandar told Vrook calmly.

"As I should have long ago. You're fortunate I've learned the art of self control and have respect for the other Masters or I would kill you where you stand," Carth voiced from the back of the group angrily.

Vrook had forgotten Carth was in the room and the outburst surprised him. "That makes us ask Master Vrook. How many children has the council abducted over the years? We know of the Onasi boy which got the Jedi banned from Telos. I'm sure there are others. What about children of Jedi? Do you heartlessly and ruthlessly take those children from their mothers? The answer is yes, why, because I have seen and talked to parents that died of depression after abductions. I have talked to Jedi that went into self imposed exile because they were ashamed to say they were a part of the order that stole her child. Do you have any idea the pain you cause those parents? Do you even care? The answer to both is no. I burned Knight Banda Lon a year after the council took her child. She died of severe depression. You teach them their parents gave them up to give them a better life when in all honesty you abducted them. You cause your own numbers to dwindle; you cause pain to keep yourselves alive, not caring about who you hurt. Jedi are lying and deceitful creatures that care about themselves more than those they protect, and the good ones stay out of ignorance, become freedom fighters, or exile themselves out of shame. Why would anyone want to join the Jedi knowing how you treat other living creatures?" Qinn'Tarra asked knowing the masters would have no answers to combat the questions.

"Because of their arrogance!" A voice yelled from the back door. Everyone turned around as the black cloaked figure stepped forward as everyone else stepped aside to let the figure through.

"And who may we ask are you?" Master Vandar said to the cloaked figure. The figure then took off its hood revealing Dickson in all his controversial glory.

"You, why can't you ever stay out of our business!" Vrook boomed angrily.

"When you start getting it right, when you stop letting your pride, and your need for self preservation cloud your judgment. Your ways are flawed, your masters are arrogant, and your code just plain sucks," Dickson said gaining a hoard of chuckles and an Amen from Canderous, Carth, and Qinn'Tarra.

"You are heartless and clumsy in your decisions and have lost touch with the common folk only doing what you can to save face with those around them. What about Revan…" This statement got everyone's heads to pop up.

"…I know for a fact she never fell, that she used an academy on the fringes of the old Sith Empire to find the threat you had been looking for. Knowing you would not be ready to stop it and would not even try until the attacks began she found the one thing that could strengthen the Republic. Join everyone in a single cause. That cause was defending their homes. Instead of helping in the war, help her try to figure it out so everything could be done politically correct you chose to shun those who went to do the job they were sworn too do. Instead of helping her you condemn her, exile her mother and sister, and condemn everyone else because you weren't big enough to listen to and work with someone not a master. You betrayed their family and in doing so betrayed the Jedi. You refused to help defend innocents thereby betraying the legacy set before you," Something Dickson was saying must have clicked because every master except Vrook was now in deep thought.

"Now the common person doesn't know the difference between a Jedi and a Sith. Both sides are Jedi with different ideals. You have done a wonderful job of turning a once proud order into a group people can not tell from a Sith. Pat yourselves on the back, it's what you do best," Dickson told the masters before walking out of the enclave with Canderous and Mission in tow.

Everyone except Qinn'Tarra, Carth, Canderous, and the masters stood in shock. "I'll join the Jedi on two conditions," Qinn'Tarra told the council sweetly.

"And what would that be young one?" Master Zhar asked kindly which caused Qinn'Tarra to give a genuine smile.

"One, I want Master Zhar to train me. He has shown patience and acts like a fatherly figure I would want in a master," Qinn'Tarra told the group.

"And the second?" Master Vandar asked Qinn'Tarra.

"I will not take orders from the council. I will come back if need be but I do not trust the order to properly use me or my friends who choose to work with me. If you are desperate enough to ask for my help then you are desperate enough to leave me alone and allow me to work," Qinn'Tarra told the masters causing mass silence in the council chambers.

That request was one no one could have foreseen causing Master Vandar to balk. "We must discuss your request in private. We will summon you when we are ready," the master told the group before nodding to the door.

"Well you have an hour before we go to Mister Dickson and follow my dream into whatever place that was. Decide quickly please," Qinn'Tarra said before walking out and leaving the counsel to their deliberations.

On the way back to the ship Bastila caught the arm of Qinn'Tarra and looked her in the eyes. "You do not speak that way to the council and you certainly don't make demands of them. You are a fool if you think they will adhere to your request," she said causing Qinn'Tarra to flip Bastila over and then Force Push her backward.

"Wow, Dickson's simple ways of training do work. You see Bastila the order needs me, I don't need them," Qinn'Tarra told Bastila with a smirk befitting a scoundrel.

It was then Bastila realized who was standing there, it was not through their bond that she realized it but through recognizing of Qinn'Tarra's body language. She knew, she knew the whole time.

**Note: **_Everyone pissing with the order; Qinn'Tarra, Dickson, Carth, hell I should have had more of them do it. Vrook will screw up again later and say some things he isn't suppose too. I am also planning a sequel to this that will involve a movie crossover. I will have 1 OC in that but that OC won't be as assertive as the current one and it will also involve a couple characters from this story. Stay tuned. _


	9. The First Map Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Jedi Council**

**Note: **_It has been a stressful time during this last month. Many personal situations came up. However I have not forgotten this or my other two stories and I plan to get through all of them before the end of 08. Hopefully I get these done before I start my first KOTOR/Star Wars Movies crossover story. I am not sure how that will work but I'm working on it. It will give you Star Wars fans something to look forward too in 08. A full preliminary description is on my profile._

When the Ebon Hawk finally landed on Dantooine Bastila hastily went to see the Jedi Council to explain the situation and the appearance of the untrustworthy Dickson that Bastila saw as someone trying to warp the mind of the young and impressionable Twi'lek Mission Vao. When she got to the council they immediately wanted a report on the situation.

"Masters, the plan so far is working. Revan has not remembered who she is. The shared memories are coming as scheduled. However we have picked up some allies she made during the time she was away from the Jedi as well as others we had made on Taris," Bastila began gaining the curiosity of the masters.

"What are the names of these allies?" Master Dorak Quinn asked the padawan as he stood with Master Vandar Tokare on his left and Master Zhar Lestin on his right. Master Dorak was the Chronicler of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine and was a sagely old human with a bald head on top and graying black hair on the back of his head and around his ears.

"There is Captain Carth Onasi and Ensign Trask Ulgo who escaped the destruction of the Endar Spire. But then the allies become complicated masters. One of the allies is a Mandalorian Mercenary named Canderous Ordo, another one of the allies is a Wookiee named Zaalbar, a Twi'lek girl of fourteen years named Mission Vao; she is Force sensitive, but not available for training," Bastila began before getting cut off by Master Zhar.

"How do you know that this girl can not be trained young padawan?" Lestin asked in a calm voice showing the fatherly patience he had. Lestin was a Twi'lek Jedi Master who had taupe colored skin and wore a blue Jedi Master's Robe.

"She has a Master, not like anything I have ever seen. She has been taken as his apprentice and he has forbidden her from speaking to the council without his presence," Bastila told the masters as she stayed calm.

"It does not matter who he is, the girl must be brought before us to see if she is fit for training. Our numbers thin as Malak's forces become stronger each day," Master Vrook Lamar said to his padawan.

Vrook was an old stogy Jedi Master who wore two layers of Jedi Robes. The inside tunic was white while the outside was a constant shade of brown.

"Master you do not understand. This man radiates power, though not in the Force. He brings weapons and technology far superior to our own. His allegiance would be most beneficial to our cause. However he seems to know much about you Master Vrook. He claims that you were relieved of your duties as Grand Master on the High Council because you tried to abduct the son of Captain Onasi. Then you were demoted again to this enclave due to the lack of control you have over your emotions, and set as second in command of this facility do to the same reason," Bastila told the group causing the room to fall silent.

"Young Bastila, we must speak on these developments please return to your comrades. We will send for you shortly," Master Vandar told the young padawan.

Master Vandar was a small and grayish green creature with big ears. He wore a blue Jedi Master Robe with a yellow tunic underneath. Bastila politely bowed before walking out of the chamber with more thoughts running through her mind than she should have about her master.

--

When Bastila got back to the Ebon Hawk she told Carth and Qinn'Tarra about the council wanting to meet with all of them. Neither of the two were thrilled about the prospect of a meeting with the Jedi. For now there was one person she had been avoiding that she needed to talk with, Joseph Dickson.

When she got outside Dickson's quarters Bastila saw that things floating from the room and out into the hall. Bastila figured Dickson must have started Mission's Force training.

"Visualize where everything was, see everything floating back into place," Bastila heard Dickson telling Mission calmly and peacefully.

**Chapter Nine: The First Map Part 1**

**Note: **_Well since I got like one review for the last chapter I will post this. _

**Note 2: **_Just to let you all know I am now working on a Movie Story with Charlie Hayden that is titled "Dark Night, New Light" and is about the original series. Three broken Jedi join The Resistance and try to bring back freedom to the galaxy, Padme lived, and an old threat from the time period in this story is brought back. _

Bastila sat by the Ebon Hawk in shock at what had happened. She never expected this ever. "H-how is this possible?" she stammered as she stumbled back to her feet.

"Oh the Force. That Jedi I told you about that had her baby taken died two months ago. She trained me for four months. When I met Dickson for the first time he gave me more training. I am as powerful now as any padawan in the order. They both said I was a natural," Qinn'Tarra told the still reeling padawan.

Bastila looked like she wasn't going to believe her but nodded in resignation anyway not believing the other woman and started to walk into the loading bay of the Ebon Hawk. Qinn'Tarra just sighed before following the young woman up the loading ramp and into the ship.

Bastila was in her room in deep meditation on the floor when Carth walked in and spoke.

"Bastila, we got a message from Dickson in the grove. He says there is something he thinks the Jedi Masters should be aware of. Something about a Dark Jedi near the ruins," This news from Carth brought Bastila out of her meditations.

"I will inform the council after the meeting. Thank you Carth," Bastila told the older man and nodding toward him before she watched him leave.

--

After the hour had elapsed Bastila was alerted to her surroundings by four small explosions going off underneath her. When she got outside she was shocked to see that the clamps that were preventing the Ebon Hawk from leaving had bean destroyed and Qinn'Tarra coming around the corner from her hiding spot. "I love explosives," she said as Carth, Trask, and Zaalbar ran down the ramp toward the women.

"I guess this means we are free to go," Trask said as he walked over and gave Qinn'Tarra a hug.

"How dare you, the Jedi Council will not go along with this! Disrespecting their orders is…"

Bastila this time was cut off by someone she didn't expect, Trask. "Bastila, shut up. The council is basically holding us prisoner here. We are not Jedi and they left us waiting past the deadline given which is disrespectful to us. So if you have a problem go cry to the council, and we will be picking up our people and going to stop Malak," Trask told Bastila before getting a stern, disapproving look from Carth and a kiss to the cheek from Qinn'Tarra as she squeezed his right hand with both of hers.

Bastila was taken aback by Trask's outspokenness. Republic Soldiers are normally not aloud to speak their minds without getting permission first.

"You're out of line soldier. You should show respect to your superiors. Even if they are as egotistical, and arrogant as the Jedi are," Carth told Trask which made Trask raise an eyebrow.

"Like you showed to the council. That type of respect?" Trask asked causing Carth to drop his head.

"I know I don't respect the Jedi and I have a reason. Do you have a reason?" Carth asked his subordinate.

"Other than your snot nosed Jedi Princess always talking down to me and Tara and when she isn't doing that she looks her nose down at us. Vrook was doing the same thing. The Jedi are great fighters but as of now the Mandalorian has earned more respect," The last part of Trask's statement made Carth cringe.

The fact a beast like Canderous could earn more respect from his men than the Jedi was disheartening as hell to Carth.

After several moments of silence a Jedi walked up to the group. "The council will see you now," The Jedi told the group before bowing and entering the enclave from which he came.

"Let's go see what they have to say," Carth said still not liking the fact he was working directly with the people that tried to take his son.

Carth soon took the lead and led the group into the Council Chambers.

--

The Jedi Masters were most displeased to see Trask and a prospective student holding hands before a meeting. After a few moments the Jedi Master Dorak spoke. "We have agreed to your terms. However we will not approve of your breaking the code and having a relationship or emotional attachments of any kind," he told the group while specifically looking at Qinn'Tarra.

"Well like I said, you need me more than I need you which means you do what I say or I walk. I'm not breaking up with my new boyfriend and cutting off ties with the father I have just been reunited with just so I can parade around and do what you all and Pimp Master Vrook over there tell me too," The title given to Vrook got everyone's attention and the question just begged to be asked.

"Young one, why did you call Master Vrook the Pimp Master?" Master Zhar asked in a curious manner.

"I talked to some female Jedi, quite a few of them. Many, maybe three quarters of them talked about Master Vrook's very rare abilities. Why would I want to be taught anything by an old horny man who may try to seduce me by offering knighthood to me?" Qinn'Tarra asked making everyone turn their attention toward Vrook.

"I did no such thing! I am a Jedi Master and above such temptations!" Master Vrook defended angrily.

"Yea, sure pimp daddy. Anyway I don't care for the light or the dark. Both sides are extreme at everything they do. The only thing that I have seen is that the Jedi are hypocrites and the Sith yearn for revenge. Some Sith Lords actually have plans for making the galaxy stronger while keeping some semblance of democracy while others yearn for power or destruction. The only things both sides have in common is that they use the Force and are quite arrogant," After Qinn'Tarra finished her little speech the room became eerily quiet.

After a few moments of silence Master Vandar spoke. "You must be trained, however we can not change the code for any one student. This is a difficult task you have ahead of you and you need no distractions. You must let go of attachments," Master Vandar insisted.

"I don't think so. Besides, Joe mentioned an old Jedi he knew that had left the order because of your closed mindedness and lack of proper discipline. He plans to use him to train his apprentice. Maybe after he is done with her the Jedi will give me some more training. Either way, you blew your chance by pressing something I told you I wouldn't agree too. You are too arrogant, thinking you can force me into doing something if you tell me you cannot make exceptions. That is your problem, not mine," Qinn'Tarra told the masters before turning and walking away, hand in hand, with Trask.

**Note: **_Sorry it took so long guys. Packing up this house is a bitch, my back is worse than it has been in about 18 months, and I have put out 5 chapters of 3 stories in almost a month and a half. Not much time for writing. I'll do my best to get some more chapters out sooner than a couple months. Thanks for your patience._

Yes I know Vrook wasn't a male whore. But it fit the story so go with it.


	10. The First Map Part 2

**Chapter 10: The First Map Part 2**

**Note: **_This is getting interesting. Qinn'Tarra rejected the order to stay with Trask; the question is what will happen now and who will come to the rescue?_

An hour later the last two crew members of the Ebon Hawk minus the three who were still in the plains training, Bastila who was with Master Vrook training, and the pairing of Qinn'Tarra and Trask who were on the Ebon Hawk consummating their relationship were headed into the Dantooine plains to find whatever they could be it supplies or a key to stopping the Sith. Carth was not at all happy because he could not understand Zalbaar nor could they communicate in any other way.

After a half an hour of walking the two man team came upon the three trainees just as Canderous kicked Mission to the ground. Before Carth could move to help the girl he noticed Dickson help her up and pull her away from Canderous. He saw as Dickson explained something before pulling out a long-sword and taking on Canderous. Carth was amazed when Dickson flipped sideways over the blade that was aimed at his legs only to role behind Canderous to avoid a blow that would have surely taken his head off. Carth had a feeling Dickson was beaten after Canderous smashed his blade against Dickson only for Dickson to drop down and sweep Canderous' legs out from under him. Carth was amazed how fast Mission picked up the moves and how well she listened.

However when she tried to stop the blade from coming down on her Canderous kicked her instead. "Mission," Carth heard Dickson say as he and Zaalbar approached. "You anticipated Canderous would do the exact same thing he did against me. Many unskilled fighters or Black Vulcars may have, however Canderous is a trained Mandalorian Warrior. He is smart and cunning in battle, a quick thinker. There are many like him who would have seen you dead. You must adjust your style to the person you are fighting. If Canderous would have brought his sword down he would have broken both your arms before his sword even got to your head. Adjust to your opponent and take every advantage you see," Dickson instructed Mission.

After the brief instruction Mission lined up across from Canderous again. The two combatants clashed swords a couple times before Canderous sliced at Mission's legs with his sword. Mission much to everyone's surprise jumped over the sword and landed a kick square to the chin of the large Mandalorian which made him stumble back a few steps. Canderous then charged again still in his stance and chopped at Mission's head. Mission instead of ducking fell strait onto her back and brought the end of her new steal-toed black boot right into the groin of Canderous. All the men around the duel saw this and their own hands went strait southward as they gave pained looks. Even Zaalbar was pained by the site of the Mandalorian clutching at his groin while on his knees in front of the now standing Mission.

"And they say us Twi'lek's look good on our knees. The Mandalorians look pretty good on theirs too," Mission told Canderous before walking back to Dickson.

"How'd I do?" Mission asked with the utmost innocence in her voice. However the answer she got was a chorus from all the males.

"Ouch," Mission couldn't help but giggle at the reaction the guys gave to her move.

"It was good Mission. If the Republic would have done that every land battle they may not have needed the Jedi during the Mandalorian War. Just a swift kick in the nuts, take any man to his knees," Dickson told Mission getting a nod from of agreement from the other men.

"So, what are we doing next?" Mission asked her mentor with youthful enthusiasm.

"If Carth would agree I would like you to spend some time with him and learn how to use two blasters at once accurately as well as holding a single blaster better to gain better accuracy," Dickson told Mission leaving her with a look of disbelief on her face.

"But, but he's old!" Mission whined getting a chuckle from Dickson and Zaalbar.

"I'm not that old!" Carth said in a fairly whiney voice.

"Mission, I'm nearly a hundred in real time. Trust me, I know old and Carth is what I like to call Middle Aged and Paranoid. However he knows how to handle blasters. Listen to him hun," Dickson told Mission causing her to nod.

"Okay, come on geezer, we have animals to target," Mission said pulling Carth off.

Carth looked back once giving a pleading look to the other males as he was drug over the hill causing the other men to walk off toward the old Jedi Ruins.

When Zaalbar and Dickson reached the ruins Dickson spoke. "Hey Z, use your bowcaster, charge it up as high as it will go without exploding, and fire at that door to see if you can't get a chunk out of it," he told Zaalbar earning a roar of approval.

After the blast hit the door the two males heard a shriek. "What do you two think you are doing? These are ruins of dead Jedi! These ruins are not to be disturbed!" Bastila scolded toward the males.

"Bastila what does the code say about ignorance?" Dickson asked catching Bastila off guard.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bastila asked back putting her hands on her hips looking every bit the stuck up princess she is portrayed as.

"Everything. You are ignorant to the facts about this facility and to get any knowledge about it you need to consult the council," Bastila looked like she was about to explode but instead let out a growl before stomping off. When she was out of earshot Zaalbar let out a growl.

"She's trained to be a bitch Z. Maybe on this trip we can snap her out of it," Dickson replied to Zaalbar before they began to walk back to the Ebon Hawk.

**Note: **_Next Chapter I hope will end Dantooine I hope. The whole Canderous thing I hoped would bring humor._


	11. Healing

**Chapter 11: Healing**

**Note: **_This will be the third story chapter I have done since the move. The others belonging to the story "Expect the Unexpected". This one centers around Master Vrook and helping him._

Master Vandar and Dickson were walking down a hallway of the enclave talking about what was going on with Vrook. "You believe your sister can heal Master Vrook's condition?" Vandar asked as they walked.

Xalvadora Doce went into a back room behind the council chambers a little over an hour before to begin the healing process. "Dora is the best mind healer I have ever seen. She can heal other things but her expertise is the mind. She'll heal him, if she has the time," Dickson told the little Jedi Master.

"Why would she not have time?" Vandar asked as they reached the chambers. "The Borg have gone unchecked long enough to affect the barrier between dimensions. And the tear is spreading. When I felt the tear spreading I contacted the BKA and it was confirmed and will reach this dimension in about three of my hours. She will be done in about two hours if everything goes well. If not then he will still be far better in controlling emotions, he will no longer feel the need to be sexual, and he will be more rational," Dickson told Vandar as they sat down.

"This is excellent news. Even without being completely healed he will be closer to the well respected master he once was," Dickson just nodded at the Jedi not really believing he was helping the stogy old master.

--

Meanwhile behind where the two sat Qinn'Tarra and Bastila were sparring under the watchful eye of Master Zhar and much to the Jedi Master's discomfort her boyfriend Trask whom Qinn'Tarra asked to watch for any 'Jedi treachery' as she put it. The two onlookers were amazed when Bastila was soundly defeated. Zhar was taken by surprise by the move but Trask remembered seeing Canderous use it when he and Dickson were sparring days earlier. Bastila nor Zhar were happy about Qinn'Tarra using a Mandalorian combat move but they did not want an argument with Trask jumping in and causing problems. Zhar though far less strict than the other masters was like the others in not liking Mandalorian tactics. Regardless of the tactics she had beaten Bastila soundly and that meant she was nearly ready to become a Padawan.

--

Two and a half hours later Xalvadora came out covered in sweat and looking worn out which had Dickson up and by her side. "He will still be a little stogy but the problem is fixed. There was more damage than I had anticipated done by the disease but he should be fine now. Anything else Joe, I need a shower?" Xalvadora asked her brother.

"No hun. Go on home. I can take it from here," Dickson told his sister as he kissed her forehead and watched as she teleported away.

"Vrook should be on complete bed rest for the next forty eight hours to allow his brain to adjust to the procedure. If I were you I'd put him in a Force induced sleep. I need to go see how Mission is doing with Master Dorak if you will excuse me," Dickson told Vandar before leaving.

--

When Dickson got to the field he watched in amusement as Mission held several Dire Kath Hounds and Canderous upside down and spun them around her head. The amazing part was that Mission was standing up and laughing at the Kath Hounds and Canderous while Canderous cursed Mission in Mandalorian as Dorak stood their shaking his head at the mischievous teen's actions using the Force. Mission saw Dickson and floated the hounds to a safe distance and spun Canderous upright before putting them down and going to see her mentor.

"Did you see me I was great, wasn't I great?" Mission asked bouncing, excited and giddy.

"You did very well. However remember the Force is not a toy. If you have children you can use it to entertain them but not lifting Kath Hounds and a pissed off looking Mandalorian who wants to shoot you now along with the hounds causing them to want to have you for their next meal. Understand hun?" Dickson explained to his apprentice who just nodded in understanding.

"Now go rest, Master Vandar is expecting you to work on healing in an hour kiddo," Mission then nodded and jogged off leaving Canderous and Dorak with Dickson.

"She is a rather mischievous child, but I believe she will be a valuable asset," Dorak said as Dickson stood waiting on Canderous.

"I agree, however she is also talented. She will be a hell of a freelance Merc, Bounty Hunter, or Saboteur . I have no doubt between the Jedi and the two of us she will be someone who will be able to do whatever she wants," Canderous told Dickson encouragingly.

"Yes she will, she mentioned going to Taris sometime after the war. She believes the Force may help clear the air on the planet and she has skills that she believes that will help in any type of restoration project. She said most of her salary would go back into the project to reassure the project had proper income. She is a remarkable young woman. I see great things in her future," And with that Dickson nodded to Dorak and Canderous before leaving them to go rest.

**Note: **_Okay so I needed to focus on Dickson this chapter for the Vrook sub-plot. However I think it is time to get off Dantooine, I'm getting bored with it. I think next chapter I will get done with Dantooine so I can go to Manaan and have a kegger with Qinn'Tarra, Dickson, Trask, and Canderous. Now that sounds fun. _


	12. The First Map Part 3

**Chapter Twelve: First Map Part 3**

**Note: **_Ah well. Getting off Dantooine. Might do something nice before the end._

**Note 2: **_Re-read chapter eleven. I royally screwed that up by posting chapter 10 twice. This story must be bad for me because this story is the only one I have ever done that on. Sorry for the inconvenience/screw up. _

It was approaching four months since the Ebon Hawk had landed on Dantooine. Mission had astounded the masters as she had become an expert healer and a master of telekinesis. Vrook was being a cryptic and stogy old man but since his treatment nearly a month earlier he was able to keep his emotions in check and resist temptation. When Mission was with Master Vandar or Master Zhar, Dickson and Canderous would go out into the plains and drink, the pair even got a Jedi in the grove completely drunk recently.

Meanwhile Qinn'Tarra was quickly showing she was more adept than any Jedi Knight or Padawan in the order much to the displeasure of the Masters. The Masters were beginning to suspect more that something was amiss bout this entire situation. Qinn'Tarra, Dickson, Mission, and Canderous were Rogue enough to make the Masters worry. The fact she refused to break up with new boyfriend even when the Masters ordered it was a huge setback for the order. Carth had even ordered Trask to break up with Qinn'Tarra but Trask refused the order as Qinn'Tarra had before. The Jedi Masters feared that this situation would fracture the Jedi in the end.

--

The Jedi Masters were finally ready to send Qinn'Tarra out to become a Padawan. Her Lightsaber was a magnificent blue blade. They noticed that the inside of the lightsaber was different than any other saber. Not only did the saber have regular upgrades but that the hilt had been extended to allow an extra power crystal. Though the Order did not agree with the power boost but were not willing to cause more of a rift between the Jedi Order and Qinn'Tarra with how desperate the Jedi and Galactic Republic were to end the war. The Masters decided to send Qinn'Tarra off to find out why the cath hounds were so aggressive as well as a few other medial tasks.

Qinn'Tarra decided to take Trask and Mission with her on the trek since they were not Jedi. The Jedi were not thrilled that Mission or Trask were chosen for the mission and tried go get Qinn'Tarra to change her mind but the Jedi Apprentice stood fast telling the Masters that they said non-Jedi and would honor their agreement. When the Jedi refused to relent on Mission and Trask going with the group Qinn'Tarra flipped them off and stormed out of the room stating that she was taking Mission and Trask whether the Jedi liked it or not.

When the group reached the opening of a cave Qinn'Tarra was using her Force strengthened senses to check the defenses of the cave. "Mission, Jedi or not you need a lightsaber," Qinn'Tarra told Mission getting a confused sideways glance from the girl.

"Why? Wouldn't Joe come with me if he wanted that?" Mission asked curiously. "He asked me to get the crystals since we would be out here anyway," Qinn'Tarra told Mission earning a nod from the girl.

"We need some crystals. Everyone, blasters up, we're going in," Qinn'Tarra told her companions as they started into the cave.

--

An hour later the group was staggering out of the cave. As Qinn'Tarra told the council Mission was needed as Trask was infected by a viper kinrath pup. Qinn'Tarra couldn't help but giggle as Mission was complaining about having to heal Trask's upper thigh, and how stupid he was to kill a mentally unstable kinrath pup's mother. After the cave was done the group started walking off toward the grove when they decided to talk.

"Do you like your crystal Mission?" Trask asked trying to cut through the boredom.

"Yea. I like violet. I heard naturally violet crystals are hard to find. I'm glad I found one," Mission said with a smile right before the group turned into the grove.

What the group saw was wrong on so many levels when it came to an enemy. Dickson and Carderous Ordo had gotten that Dark Jedi completely drunk.

"I can't go back," They heard the Cathar yell.

"Sure you can. Don't you miss Belaya? The way you always looked up at the stars together. Her soft lips against your skin. The way she made you feel so loved," They heard Dickson say.

Canderous decided to jump in at that point and ruin the moment. "The way she stuck her fingers up your…HEY!" The group watched in amusement as Dickson smacked Canderous in the back of the head while the mad, drunken Cathar woman put a stone Canderous was standing beside in a stasis field missing the Mandalorian completely.

"Juhani. No need for hostilities. Let's sing a song. The one I taught you and Canderous. On three everyone. One, two, three." The group's jaws dropped as they hear Dickson start.

"Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously, For I have loved you well and long, delighting I your company," Dickson sang before the other two jumped in. "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight…"

The group of three standing at a distance couldn't believe the scene. A Mandalorian Mercenary, a fallen Jedi, and a very power man all bone drunk and singing what sounded like an ancient folk song together. Qinn'Tarra decided to wait until the song was over before going up to the three drunkards.

--

After about five minutes of slurred singing Mission, Qinn'Tarra, and Trask walked over to the group only to be greeted rather drunkenly by Juhani as she turned quickly, lost her balance and fell. "I SHALL BE YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOOM!" she yelled getting up.

Mission just giggled while Canderous murmured something to Dickson about drunken Cather and their lack of lives. After Juhani and Qinn'Tarra drew their lightsabers Juhani charged at the Jedi wildly and Qinn'Tarra side stepped her causing the Cathar to fall and I her head on a rock. Canderous let out a deafening laugh while Mission and Qinn'Tarra ran over to the unconscious Juhani to make sure she was alright.

"Someone sober come over here so we can carry her back to the enclave," Mission said taking control of the situation.

Trask slumped his shoulders as he walked over and picked up the unconscious Cather before walking back toward the enclave followed by Mission and Qinn'Tarra leaving the other two to continue their drinking.

--

The Jedi Masters were stunned at the sight before them. Juhani was asleep over the shoulder of Trask muttering something about Master Quatra and being someone's doom. When Qinn'Tarra explained that Juhani was not asleep but drunk the Jedi Masters were baffled. When Qinn'Tarra explained the events that happened before she got to the party the Jedi Masters were speechless which Mission found to be quite funny. Mission decided it would be best to leave at this point and work on her new lightsaber. Bastila was still in shock at the turn of events and a little more than angry about how the Cathar ended up drunk in the first place.

Finally Master Vandar spoke, breaking the silence. "Now, we must discuss the dream you and Bastila shared," he began.

"We originally believed the ruins in your vision to be ancient burial grounds. It seems we were mistaken," Master Dorak explained.

"You and Bastila will go to this place and find out what started Revan and Malak down there dark path," Vrook instructed joining in the conversation.

"When you go, you must beware of the Dark Side. Revan's tale shows that even the greatest of the Jedi can fall prey to the Dark Side. Revan was my best and most promising student. I wouldn't want you to make her mistake," Master Zhar reminded his student.

"Gather those you need. Then begin your quest. May the Force be with you," Master Vandar said dismissing Bastila and Qinn'Tarra to go to the ruins.

After the two Padawans had left the room Master Zhar turned to Master Vrook and asked the question they all wanted to know. "Do you believe they can find and defeat Malak?" Zhar asked the now restored Jedi Master.

"I feel a presence in your newly trained apprentice. I believe she knows more about her past than she is letting on," Vrook said to Zhar with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We must believe in them. Whatever our fate we have left it up to them. Maybe we can even learn from them, find out why the Jedi are unable to defeat the Sith in this war," Master Dorak said earning nods from everyone else in the room.

--

Once the group of three led by Qinn'Tarra, and featuring Bastila as well as Carth who was the best choice since he wasn't tired, drunk, or easily misunderstood. The trek to the ruins was uneventful. They killed a few Kath Hounds which Canderous and Dickson hauled off to make into kath burgers and kath steaks for the long trip ahead. When they reached the ruins Qinn'Tarra saw the black marks on the door and looked at Bastila.

"Did someone try to blast the door down?" Qinn'Tarra asked Bastila confused.

"Your friend Dickson and that large fur ball tried to see how big of a dent they could put in it with a bowcaster," Bastila said crossing her arms like a pouty little princess.

"Okay. Princess, Captain Carth, let's go," Qinn'Tarra said with a slight smirk on her face as she began walking toward her destiny.

--

Once the group was inside they had to spend several minutes walking down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway the group found themselves face to face with an ancient spider droid of some type. After several attempts to communicate the droid finally encountered a dialect the humans could understand.

"Hey, I understood that!" Carth exclaimed happily.

Knowing the only languages he knew were Galactic Basic and Selkath meant he would not seem to be as feeble as the rest of the group intellectually.

"I understand this language as well. It seems to be a form of Ancient Selkath. I wonder what it knows," Bastila thought aloud.

"Well droid. What are you doing here?" Qinn'Tarra asked ignoring the bickering behind her.

"I am the overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed," The machine told the group.

"Who are they?" Qinn'Tarra continued.

"The Builders are the rulers of the galaxy. Creators of the Star Forge. Rulers of the Infinite Empire," The Overseer spouted out.

"What is the Star Forge?" Qinn'Tarra asked impatiently. "The Star Forge is the glory of The Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest," The machine told Qinn'Tarra who was becoming less pleased by the minute with this particular droid.

"Yes, but what _is_ the Star Forge?" Qinn'Tarra asked more forcefully this time.

"The Star Forge is…The Star Forge is the glory of The Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest," The Overseer said as if it had been rehearsed and said a million times.

The droid obviously hadn't been programmed with the information the group was seeking.

"When was this Infinite Empire?" Qinn'Tarra asked the droid.

"I have been here since my creation," The Overseer replied.

"When were you created?" Qinn'Tarra asked through gritted teeth.

"This unit has been here for thirty-five thousand rotations of this galaxy's inner most system,"

The droid responded causing Bastila and Carth to gape. "If this droid is correct then it is over ten thousand years older than the Republic itself. There must be some mistake," Bastila said astonished.

"There is no mistake. My internal chronometer was created using the same technology as the Star Forge itself," The Overseer told the astonished Jedi.

"Well how can we get to this Star Forge?" Carth asked knowing the building had to hold something of value.

"If you pass the tests to the east and to the west you will be permitted entrance to the secrets of The Builders. This one tried, and failed to get past the internal security system," The Overseer told the group causing Bastila to walk over to the corpse.

"Poor Nemo. The Jedi Council sent him here to investigate and it cost him his life," Bastila said mournfully as she took Nemo's lightsaber to return it to the council.

"Let's go. Malak must be stopped. Let's get on with it," Bastila said marching toward the east door.

--

When the group entered the door to the east the door slammed shut behind them. Not a moment later a spider looking droid came out from behind the wall about a hundred meters away. Carth quickly pulled out his blasters and while shouting

"DOWN YOU GO!" shot the droid.

"Carth, if you ever say that again and your opponent doesn't go down I am going to kick your ass," Qinn'Tarra told the pilot as she deflected blaster bolts back at the machine with her lightsaber.

"Next time aim for the scrawny looking legs," Qinn'Tarra said as she dove out of the way of the fire that spat from the droid's head.

Thankfully before anyone was seriously hurt Bastila cut off the left legs of the droid and rammed her lightsaber through the droids head. "Thanks Bassy, but next time could you do it before the fire?" Qinn'Tarra asked a little hastily as she headed toward a computer terminal.

"You should be thankful I saved you at all!" Bastila said not happy about the lack of acknowledgement.

"You're a Jedi. You're doing your job," Qinn'Tarra said as she pushed a bunch of buttons on the machine.

"You're a Jedi!" Bastila yelled trying to get her point across.

"Only until after this war. Then I'm outa here," Qinn'Tarra shouted back before she kicked the computer base.

"Damn It!" She yelled getting a chuckle from Carth and Bastila.

"Shut up," Qinn'Tarra told her companions before she looked down and saw an opening for a data pad.

Qinn'Tarra then limped over to Carth's bag and took out a data pad. When Qinn'Tarra returned the computer she placed the pad into the slot and watched as lights lit up and the panel began to hum. After a few moments the pad was released and a question appeared on the screen with six options.

"What are the four death giving planets?" Qinn'Tarra entered the four correct answers then noticed the room light up and the door open.

She then led the trio across the interior until they reached the west door.

--

Once the group was inside Qinn'Tarra threw a thermal detonator strait ahead. When the droid came out from behind the wall it hit the droid and exploded causing the room to shake. The room was full of smoke for the next few moments. When the smoke cleared pieces of the once menacing droid were scattered all over the room.

"You could have warned us you know," Carth told Qinn'Tarra as the group walked toward the computer.

"What fun would there be in that?" Qinn'Tarra retorted causing Carth to roll his eyes.

This time the question was much easier for the ex-Sith Lord. "What are the four life giving planets?" The computer asked. Qinn'Tarra put in the four correct answers and the door opened allowing the group to exit.

--

When the group got out into the main corridor the group was met by the Overseer. "Very impressive. The secrets of the Star Forge awaits," The Overseer told the group as the door behind it opened.

The group walked in rather quickly, Qinn'Tarra still walking with a limp from trying to punt the first computer.

"What is it?" Carth asked as the structure opened up and a ball slowly made its way out.

"I'm not sure?" Bastila said as several rays of light came out of the ball.

"Looks like a holographic Star Map to me," Qinn'Tarra said as she took out two data pads, one of the pads belonging to herself and the other to Carth.

Qinn'Tarra downloaded the map on both and gave one pad back to Carth before limping out of the complex with her companions behind her.

--

When the group made it back to the enclave they were met by Trask and Canderous. Trask immediately noticed Qinn'Tarra barely able to put any weight on her right foot by this time and was worried about what happened. Trask swiftly walked over to Qinn'Tarra and lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her to the Ebon Hawk to get her ankle treated.

"But, we have to report to the council! She can get her bruise treated later," Bastila complained as she began marching toward the ramp to reclaim the taken Jedi.

However before she could get three strides Canderous grabbed her arm. "You will not keep her from getting medical attention. If you are in such a hurry you and Republic over there can go and give them the report. But if you or any other Jedi try to take her before she is ready I will have your blood on my blade. Do we understand each other Princess?" he told the young Jedi earning a threatening glare.

"Don't give me that look Princess. I killed knights and masters during the war. I doubt you would be a problem. If she wishes to meet with you then I will send her in. If she doesn't you will remain out of the way," Canderous said letting Bastila go and run off toward the Enclave leaving the two men.

"Was that really necessary? I mean couldn't you have asked more nicely?" Carth asked coming to stand in front of Canderous.

"Yes it was. Bastila is too stubborn. Everything has to be her way. She needs to learn things the Jedi refuse to teach. Part of their failure," Canderous told Carth calmly.

"Bu…" Carth started before Canderous stopped him. "You don't understand Mandalorians. But I know you understand family. Unfortunately my wife was a Jedi. So were my daughters. I also did my research on the Republic with my wife. I understand all three. One thing we have that the Jedi don't is family Republic. Don't let the Jedi get in the way of your heart or you'll lose what you love like I lost Kreia. I know we both understand that," With those words Canderous headed back to the Ebon Hawk and left Carth to ponder the words his once arch enemy had told him.

The words made Carth wonder if deep down Mandalorians weren't all that different from himself.

--

An hour later Mission had gotten the swelling down and fixed the small fracture in Qinn'Tarra's foot caused by trying to kick the computer from the spot it was at in the ruins. Qinn'Tarra was not met kindly by Vrook when she and Trask entered the council chambers and by the time the very brief visit was over Qinn'Tarra had renounced the Jedi stating she would find and defeat Malak with her friends and family.

In one final act Master Zhar reached out to Qinn'Tarra asking her to accept Bastila and her lightsaber as a gift from her master. Qinn'Tarra just hugged Master Zhar and accepted the gift and in return she swore to her old master that she would do him proud in defeating the Sith. Next Qinn'Tarra thanked Master Vandar and told him she would carry the Jedi title in name only being able to do more good with it than just a group of mercenaries. Master Vandar agreed to allow her to use the title if it would end the war even without being a Jedi. With that Qinn'Tarra left with Bastila so they could leave Dantooine and save the galaxy from the Sith.

--

When Qinn'Tarra and Bastila walked into the storage area they found a large cooling unit filled with enough meat, vegetables, and drinks to last them a very long time. They also saw a small cooking station with pots and pans. To say the least the women were impressed. However the duo felt the floor begin to give a little shake and they knew that this was the bulk of their supplies for the trip. They actually hoped someone on the ship knew how to do something with it all.

**Note: **_I know I left out some details but I decided to shorten those parts. That was the longest chapter I have written in a long time. You all should be proud of me. _


	13. Manaan

**Chapter 13: FISHIE'S, GREAT BIG FISHIES!**

**Note: **_Ah, what fun. Reflections has over 300 Reviews. Getting this chapter started. Now if yall looked at my profile lately you will see I will be breaking away from Power Rangers and gong into Star Wars full time after Reflections. So expect more from me later this year for Star Wars and adult stories rather than the PR Stories._

When the Ebon Hawk landed the crew walked out of the hanger to find a Republic Officer arguing with a Sith Officer.

" No you stink!" The Republic officer yelled.

"No you stink!" The Sith Officer yelled back.

"No you stink!" The Republic officer repeated.

As the bickering went on Dickson leaned toward Carth before speaking in his ear. "When did the intelligence of both the Sith and Republic drop to that of four year old boys?" he asked the Republic Captain.

Carth was not pleased at this. "Admiral Dodonna will definitely be told about this lack of intelligence." he told Dickson before leading the group into the city.

When they reached the front counter Qinn'Tarra stepped forward to speak. After being told the laws and code of conduct for the city the group had a very good feeling about the Selkath as a race. The group agreed that the Selkath had the right idea about being neutral and their strict crime laws. Trask even made a comment that the Republic should be more like the Selkath. Carth just gave him an elbow to the ribs for the comment but that didn't stop a comment from a companion.

"Does fish taste like chicken?" Dickson asked causing the group to stop and stare at him. "What? If the island runs out of food I want to know if our fish friends are edible?" he defended getting groans from the rest as they walked away. "I need booze" Dickson finally said walking away from the group.

Hearing Dickson mention alcohol Canderous did a rather noticeable U-turn and go Dickson's direction causing several of his companions to chuckle.

--

Looking around Manaan did not take long. However the trek did bring about problems after a Sith Officer decided it appropriate to sneak up behind both Qinn'Tarra and Mission and proceed to goose them through their pants. This drew much attention including Selkath authorities due to the screaming Bastila, Carth and Trask were doing holding Qinn'Tarra back and the howling Zaalbar was doing as Mission tried to crawl over him leaving bruises under his hair from her kicks to his stomach.

Needless to say the Selkath didn't care what had happened to Qinn'Tarra since her friends held her back. However it turned out the Selkath were very strict towards the treatment of younglings and took the Sith officer in for Sexual Abuse of a Youngling. When the Sith officer turned back to face Mission while being taken away Mission gave the man a cheeky grin for him to remember her by. Mission was secretly proud of herself knowing that her mentor's lessons on manipulating a situation were improving. Unfortunately Qinn'Tarra was not acting to get the man thrown in solitary confinement. She was wanting to use her lightsaber to remove the man's genitals. After a while Qinn'Tarra calmed down, even though she had succeeded in scaring most everyone out of that section of Manaan with her tantrum she was talked into resuming the trek to the Republic Embassy.

Trask, Bastila, Carth, Qinn'Tarra, Mission, and Zaalbar finally found the Republic Embassy not long after restarting their trek. Being in the mood she was in Qinn'Tarra was in no mood to talk.

"I am Roland Wann, can I help you?" The balding black man asked.

Bastila walked up to the man entering Jedi mode. "My name is Bastila Shan and we are here on extremely delicate business from the Jedi Council and…" Before Bastila could finish an explosion was heard through the Embassy.

When everyone got up al they heard was Qinn'Tarra through the smoke. "Mission, Trask, you're with me! Carth help clean up the mess! Bastila, go see if you can find daddy and Dickson! Zaalbar, go eat!" Qinn'Tarra yelled getting everyone moving.

Once everyone was gone Carth turned to Wann "Um, sorry." he said with a cheeky grin earning a death glare for his troubles.

--

"You know there was an easier way to do that than to tape one of my mines to the door and destroy half the embassy." Mission complained as the submersible went deeper into the Reef.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Trask chimed in.

"Who's going to pay for the damage to the Embassy?" Mission continued as she set her rifle on repeater.

"I felt like blowing up the embassy. The Force is guiding me. The Jedi are cheapskates and need to pay for poodoo every now and then. Why the hell are you cocking your gun Mission?" Qinn'Tarra said ending her rant with a question.

"Because the Force is telling me to expect lots of trouble thanks to you being a Dopa Meekie Stoopa!" Mission said emphatically.

Qinn'Tarra's neck nearly snapped as she whirled her head to look at the young Twi'lek. "I AM NOT A TWO FACED IDIOT! And where on Taris did you learn Huttese!" she exclaimed.

"You're acting like one and Joe has been teaching me for months." Mission told her before reattaching her blaster to her hip and earning a scowl from her female companion.

--

"Padawan Shan. How is this mission going as badly as you think? I have heard of no problems as of yet." Master Vandar said looking confused.

"Revan has been making out with her boyfriend all trip. Dickson and the Mandalorian have gotten half of Ahto City either Drunk or 'high' as he so kindly put it on stuff called pot while singing some kind of terrible music he called eighties country. Mission about assassinated a Sith Officer on the streets. We have gotten complaints that the Wookiee has been eating the entire city out of food. This little trash compacter droid is laughing at me. And Revan blew up half of Manaan's embassy and had Representative Wann charge it to the Jedi Order. This mission is completely insane!" Bastila informed the Dantooine Council from the Ebon Hawk communications room.

"I fear for the mission as well young Bastila." Master Vandar said. "Pray to the Force this does not get worse than it already is. Thank you for your report padawan." he concluded ending the communication.

"The galaxy is doomed." Bastila said before hearing T3 making squealing noises at her before doing a circle and acting quite amused at Bastila's predicament.

--

When Bastila returned to the Cantina she found that it was even more crowded. More troubling she heard Dickson's voice over the loud speaker. This made her tremble knowing that he had tapped into the Manaan Intercom System. Then what she heard shocked her to the bone.

"Older Women, Are Beautiful Lovers! Older Women, They Understand…" Dickson sang while clapping in tune causing Bastila to feel a chill run down her back.

The next line made Bastila's head snap up. "Everybody seems to love those younger women from eighteen on up to twenty-five…" Dickson sang.

Bastila had had enough at this point. This display was insulting to her. Her progress across the crowded room was slow. Dickson sang the song several times through before Bastila got to the front. There were about twenty minutes that had gone by until Bastila made it through the crowded smoke filled room and she was feeling light headed. She didn't know why she felt the way she did but she was going to put a stop to the song that had insulted her womanhood.

"How Dare You! We younger women are just as capable of sexually pleasing a man as any older woman and we are far more fertile!" The young Jedi yelled

Canderous stopped singing and took the cigara from his mouth. "If it isn't the little Jedi virgin trying to talk like a big girl. You're what, sixteen?" the Mandalorian yelled out causing a chorus of laughs from the occupants of the cantina.

Bastila's cheeks turned a light pink before she got bold again. "I am eighteen years of age and can have any man I want any time I want him! I can pleasure a man better than any woman on Manaan." she yelled back breathing harder which only caused more pot smoke to enter her lungs.

Canderous just barked out a hearty laugh at the comment. "Princess, the only thing you've ever sucked on is a banna. Then you prayed it was a real man. Then too you are a Jedi, and a Jedi couldn't get a real man if they had too to save their life." he called back.

"Oh, I'll show you how girls eighteen to twenty-five do it," Bastila said grabbing the burly Mandalorian and dragging him off.

Dickson just looked on before shrugging and letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Never seen that coming." he said knowing Bastila was going to get a much needed screwing. "Maybe after Candy is done she'll lighten up a bit." he finished before singing again. This time he sang "Think I'll Just Stay Here and Drink?"

--

"Who ever decided it was a smart idea to give insane fish blasters needs shot." Qinn'Tarra said as she, Trask, and Mission were taking cover behind a door that was quickly weakening under the pressure of blaster fire.

"Well, Joe did give me an explosive that was to be used only an extreme emergencies. We could use it." Mission said not sure whether or not to use her most powerful explosive.

"There are twenty crazy Selkath out there with blasters. What do you think?" Trask asked aiming his blaster at the door.

Mission decided it was blow up the wall and floor or die and she decided that living was a plus. A few seconds later a trip mine was set and all three members of the group were hiding behind a far wall. When the door blew open the Crazy Selkath darted through the door causing the trip mine to explode. What was once nearly twenty Selkath were now cut in half.

"Cover me." Qinn'Tarra told her companions before gripping her lightsaber and dropping into Form 3, Soresu, which she seemed to master quite easily. In a matter of seconds the Selkath were all dead. Qinn'Tarra quickly took out six while Mission took out three with her hand blasters and Trask one with his blaster.

"That wasn't too hard." Qinn'Tarra told the other two.

"Yea, but I think we just blew up the inner air lock." Trask retorted earning glares from the two females.

"What do we do now?" Mission asked Qinn'Tarra.

"You two go back to the sub and wait. If I get the Star Map I'll flood this part of the station and need the sub ready to go before we all drown." Qinn'Tarra said earning nods from the other two before parting ways.

--

Dickson was walking back to the Ebon Hawk relaxed as he had been in a long time when on a mission when a tall balled Sith stepped in front of him with two Dark Jedi beside him. "LORD MALAK…" Before the Sith could get out another word his head had a hole in it and he hit the ground dead.

Next Dickson looked at the Dark Jedi who just stood there in shock. "BOO!" he yelled causing the two Dark Jedi to run away. "Pussies." he muttered as he picked up Bandon's body and carried it back to the Ebon Hawk.

--

When Dickson got back to the Ebon Hawk he put the corpse of Darth Bandon beside the corpse of Davik Kang which was leaning on the corpse of Calo Nord. After a few moments of looking at the group Carth walked in only to jump back at the site.

"That shocks you go to the cargo hold. I have all of Davik's riches, cleaned out his bank account, then cleared out his Medical Wing and his armory before we left. Hell. Canderous and I made a killing…literally before we left." he told Carth who looked like he was going to be sick.

"How many credits do you have?" Carth asked trying to ignore the smell of three rotting corpses from his mind.

"A few billion give or take. Put all but a few hundred in a bank on Naboo in my name. figure it will do me good in a few thousand years.

Carth just shook his head hoping to get out of the area. Unfortunately he was too late. "Hey Carth. Help me get this armor off. I figure we can fit them to a few of you. Then I have a gift for Malak I need to get read to send out." he told Carth bringing him back to the moment at hand.

"What surprise?" Carth asked genially curious.

I'm sending these three to his flag ship in a box. Happy birthday indeed." Dickson told Carth before motioning to start the disrobing of the corpses.

--

"Stupid Firaxa's come after me, make me kill the with this stupid sonic emitter gun…HOLY MOTHER OF MALAK!" Qinn'Tarra yelled as she saw the giant Firaxan Shark.

That sight was not something she ad ever hoped to see. The shark was almost as big as Hrakert Station and was banging into the Kolto Harvester. Qinn'Tarra slowly made her way over to the controls and did her best to shut the harvester down, hoping that would calm the monster. However when she was fiddling with the controls she heard a clicking. When she looked up she saw the Kolto Harvester explode.

"Oops." She said moving away.

Qinn'Tarra then looked into the direction of the giant firaxa and saw that she had calmed down Qinn'Tarra made a mad dash for the Star Map.

--

Back at the Ebon Hawk, Canderous had joined Carth and Dickson finish the stripping of the three corpses and sent a very bowlegged, very embarrassed Bastila out to purchase a crate to put the corpses in.

"So Canderous, you nailed our princess didn't ya." Dickson asked the Mandalorian.

"Oh yea. And I was right, she was a virgin." Canderous said with a wide smile causing Dickson to let ut a loud chuckle.

"I bet once the effects of the intoxication wore off she was pretty upset." Carth added.

"Na. More embarrassed than anything. She seemed almost ashamed of herself." Canderous told the other men.

"She screwed someone who is probably her best friend's dad Canderous. I figure she is worried about Qinn'Tarra's reaction. What if she gets pregnant? Her pregnancy could drastically change the fate of the galaxy for thousands years to come. Canderous both your bloodlines are powerful, you must be careful when mixing powerful bloodlines. You got two powerful Jedi already. I don't think the galaxy can withstand too many more Canderous Ordo babies running around." Dickson said to the burly warrior.

Carth only chuckled at the last comment. "I agree. Two prideful Mandalorians on this ship is one thing. A baby born with a mini-repeating blaster and your hair cut would be too much." he told Canderous.

"You know Republic. I hope she is pregnant. I miss being a dad. Out of all the honor I ever gained, being a father was what I always hold closest. Killing cowardly Republic Soldiers who took refuge in the houses of innocent civilians then using them as human barriers and watching them die without honor was nothing compared to holding a little bundle in my arms." Canderous told Carth leaving the Mandalorian War Veteran not sure how to take the comment.

"I…think…that was beautiful." Carth answered reluctantly getting chuckles from the two other men.

"Just remember if she did get pregnant I will be just as devoted to Bastila and this baby as I was my ex-wife and my two girls." Canderous told the guys seriously getting nods from both and a new found respect from Carth.

Little did the men know Bastila was standing around the corner listening in on the conversation the men were engaged in. Bastila got a small smile on her face knowing that even if it was only a one time thing Canderous would stay loyal to her. But one question remained in her mind. Was she pregnant?

--

"What about you and Dickson. I know he's a little old but you seem to have taken a shining to him." Trask asked Mission as they sat waiting on there companion.

"EWW! He's like my father you perv!" Mission exclaimed getting a chuckle from Trask. "Besides, he's married and has a young daughter. Destany I think he said her name is. She's about my age I guess. He says he was on a short assignment to help a friend and was only suppose to be gone a few days when he got dropped here. He thinks that may be why he is acting so…" Mission paused her description not sure what word to use.

"Juvenile." Trask responded for her.

"Thanks. What about you and Tarra? You two been bumpin it?" Mission asked gaining an immediate response.

Trask threw his hands up and waved in front of his face. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not happening until I ask her dad if it's ok. No way am I getting blaster holes in my body by him." he told Mission causing the girl to laugh.

Just then the door swished open and a whole lot of water soaked the two friends to their wastes. "Get in the sub before this place completely floods." Qinn'Tarra yelled from behind her helmet.

Her two companions didn't need to be told twice. The three all walked over the sub and closed the hatch. It would not be long before the entire base flooded.

--

Canderous and Dickson were walking along the main walkway when a group of Selkath walked by with Qinn'Tarra, Mission, and Trask in shackles. The Selkath were taken aback by the two armored men standing in front of them with weapons drawn.

"_Out of our way humans_." The lead Selkath said in their native tongue.

"Haha. No. No chance in hell. Let those three go and I promise to leave you all alive." Dickson said with a cocky grin.

"_You are outnumbered. Drop your weapons and come with us._" The leader told the duo.

"Fine. Shoot me. You think those toy guns will hurt me you have another thing coming. You cant hurt me and the gun I'm pointing is just a stun gun. He wants his daughter and her boyfriend and I want my apprentice. Nothing more, nothing less. Then we will leave. Promise." Dickson said kindly one last time.

"_No, they must stand trial._" The lead Selkath said.

"Fine." The last word those Selkath heard before they were shot with the Zat Gun and rendered unconscious. Come on guys, let's get off planet before e have an army to kill. That is if we didn't get them all high." he told the group causing a chuckle as they all left the area.

--

"YOU WHAT!" Qinn'Tarra yelled in the Ebon Hawk meeting room.

"Well, like I said before. Your dad and I got most of the inhabitants of Ahto City high, your dad got to have sex, and Carth and I prepared a gift of three rotting corpses including his apprentice's corpse after I killed him." Dickson explained calmly.

"And who in the Stoopa Kung that would be stupid enough to frack my dad?" Qinn'Tarra asked making the room go quiet.

"I'm gone. Come on Mission." Dickson said rolling off the piece of furniture he was on and pulling Mission out with him as she complained.

"I'm out, Trask we need to call Admiral Dodonna right now." Carth said pulling the other officer away complaining just as Mission had.

With T3 working in the cockpit that left three people in the room. Bastila, Canderous, and Qinn'Tarra. Seeing the uneasiness between her father and best friend was a dead giveaway and it didn't take Qinn'Tarra long to figure out who her father's bed partner was and Qinn'Tarra quickly went to the refresher where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

**Note: **_Bet no one saw that shit coming. I must say I'm like the "I like explosions" Revan much better than the "Game" Revan. Don't you all? Making things crazy now. What fun._


	14. HyperSpace Chapter Two

**Chapter 14: Hyperspace Chapter two**

**Note **_I must say this story has picked up in the last few chapters. I may also have a KotOR 2 story on the way. It would be an AU and part of a story series. Anyway, I need to have intermediary chapters to keep the readers up on the crew. Due to recent story events this intermediate chapter will be formatter differently. Enjoy._

_**Dickson/Canderous**_

Canderous and Dickson were getting the shipping crate with the bodies of the Sith Apprentice, the Exchange Boss, and the bounty hunter that tried to kill them out of the commons area and into the Cargo Hold.

"You know…I think…you should talk…to Bastila." Dickson said between breaths as he and Canderous carried the metal crate.

Canderous just grunted as they entered the cargo hold. "Why?" he simply asked as they went put the crate in the corner.

Dickson helped slide the crate into place in the corner before sitting on it and looking at Canderous. "She is upset. She thinks she was a meaningless fling done while intoxicated. She has been detached and even closed off her bond to…" Dickson looked around to make sure they were alone. "…Revan." he told his Mandalorian friend.

Canderous just looked at Dickson as he thought over the situation. On one hand all it was, was highly intoxicated sex. It was basically a meaningless one night stand. On the other hand Bastila was obviously upset and it would do them no good to have the Jedi Padawan moping around and otherwise incapacitated. In that case the decision was clear. "I'll go talk to her. She won't do us any good if she goes and gets herself killed." He told Dickson before walking out of the cargohold.

"Well CD, looks like it's just you and me. If you go ahead and shut down for a while I'll upgrade your memory core. Then you will be able to understand basic Huttese too." Dickson told his little droid of his.

The droid beeped happily at any upgrades and went over next to the workbench before powering down. Dickson just chuckled at the little droid's eagerness and got off the crate to get to work.

_**Carth/Trask**_

Carth was waiting in the cockpit on Trask who had gone to the fresher. The two men were talking over strategy, more specifically the best combinations to send on different missions. The fiasco on Manaan had caused the Jedi some embarrassment as a whole as well as the Republic Navy and neither man wanted a repeat performance. The situation had not reflected well on anyone yet they decided that they would only need to correct a few things to keep their reputations and that of the Republic Navy and Jedi Order from going up in smoke.

"So what we got so far." Trask said coming back from the fresher.

Carth looked at the datapad again and gave it to Trask to look over. "Hmmm. Dickson and Canderous separated while off the Ebon Hawk except on missions actually sounds good but I don't think Dickson will take kindly to being told what to do. If you do anything with him other than put him in an assault unit he may rebel." he informed his commander.

Carth just looked at Trask funny before retorting. "Like he hasn't already rebelled. I must admit that in battle he is a great asset. I mean he proved that on Taris when he and Canderous destroyed the exchange on Taris before Malak could bomb the planet. Then how he and Mission crippled the Black Vulkars. But on Manaan he proved that he can be very, very, bad when not given an assignment. I mean the Selkath may never be the same after what he did to them. That comment about the Selkath being edible. That spoke for itself." he told Trask trying to make him see reason.

Trask looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then we make sure he always has an assignment. No matter what it is he needs to be occupied. He and Canderous can be an assault team used when we need more firepower. If you try to tell him what to do in the sense you are trying. He and Canderous need to be handled carefully sir, not like your underlings." he explained to Carth.

Carth sighed. "I guess that would be the best solution for the time being. What else needs changed in your mind?" he asked.

"Before we get there what about Canderous? I mean he was just as at fault as Dickson and he had sex with Bastila. How do we deal with him?" Trask asked.

Carth just looked at Trask like he wanted to avoid the subject but couldn't think of a reason why. "He's a Mandalorian, a murderer, no where near the monsters these Sith are but still one in the same. I would expect no less from someone like him. We get along because it's for the good of the Republic at the moment. Do whatever you want with him." he told Trask in a voice that didn't mask the pain he still felt from the Mandalorian War.

Trask thought best to drop the subject and gave a simple answer before continuing on.

Trask kept reading until he got to the last line. "No pissing off Sith Lords, getting intoxicated while on assignment, or talking about eating the host species of a planet we are on? Sir why would we piss off a Sith Lord?" he asked.

"Dickson, Canderous, and Qinn'Tarra think it will be funny to send a crate of corpses to Darth Malak with a gift card that has all their names on it. One corpse being his apprentice. Not good if you ask me." Carth told Trask.

"Point well taken sir."

_**Canderous/Bastila**_

Canderous was not good at this. He let Dickson talk him into talking to Bastila and trying to get her out of her own personal turmoil so they could do their jobs. However when Canderous walked into the women's dormitory he saw Bastila cross legged and failing miserably to meditate.

"Hey Princess. I thought we should talk." He said walking in and sitting on the bed.

Bastila looked annoyed "About what Mandalorian. How I had allowed myself to become intoxicated and lose my virginity to my best friend's father? About how you used me as your whore and then left me? How if I become pregnant I will be forced to leave the Jedi to keep from losing my baby? How the Jedi Order continues to use me and my powers for their own devices yet refuses to grant me knighthood? Or how about how I seem to be destined to fall to the Dark Side? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT?" Her shields were cracking.

Canderous could easily see the stress had begun to seep in on Taris even though she hid it extremely well and it seems their incident had cracked that armor.

"Bastila I never used you as a whore or left you. The Jedi are scared that though you are very dedicated that if they Knight you too early you will end up like Revan. And if you our pregnant I'll be damned if they take anyone else of my I love away. As far as the Dark Side is concerned I think you need some radical teachings to keep yourself from falling, and I know where to get it if you will have an open mind and listen." Canderous told the hurting young Jedi.

Bastila finally looked up at Canderous with a single tear threatening to leave her right eye. "You won't let them take my baby?" she asked almost relieved.

"No. They have exiled my ex-wife, my daughter, and forced my eldest daughter to take up the mantle of Sith Lord to try to strengthen the galaxy against a greater threat. If I have another child I will not allow the Jedi to harm my family anymore. If I have to I'll hide you. I know of an Outer Rim world that is peaceful and beyond Republic Space. It's called Naboo and would be the perfect place to raise a child." he told the young Jedi gaining a small smile from her.

Bastila thought for a second before her smile disappeared. "What about the Jedi? I can't just abandon everything I stand for?" she told the burley Mandalorian.

"As long as you carry your convictions with you and always use your abilities to help those less fortunate than you then you will always be a Jedi. Just not a member of the Order." Canderous told the young Jedi causing the first genuine smile Bastila had allowed on her face in a very long time.

"Why I think you are growing soft Mandalorian." Bastila stated with a wry smile.

"We Mandalorians are fiercely loyal to our families, and to our leaders. We do whatever is needed to protect and serve all of them. Revan clings to all of you because you have become her family. More than the republic you are what she fights for. She tried to save the Republic twice. The first time she succeeded, the second time she was stopped because the Jedi never fully trusted her. She couldn't come to them with anything, so she left and did it her way." Canderous told her.

Bastila sat silent for a moment before speaking. "She knows, doesn't she?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. But when I asked her why she kept up the rouse she said because you all weren't ready. So we push on as the Jedi Council wishes. I know, you know, and Dickson knows; that is the way it will remain. If you wish, Revan can teach you to resist even the Star Forge's darkness. If you like I can ask her to train you." Canderous responded.

"I would like that." Bastila told him.

Canderous got up and turned around. "Oh and before I forget. If anyone asked what I was doing in here. I was not reassuring you about anything." he told the Jedi before leaving.

_**Dickson/Mission**_

Mission was confused. Zaalbar had tried to comfort her and told her that the mistrust between the Jedi and her mentor was more tension than mistrust but she really didn't believe that. What could the Jedi have done so wrongly to prove they were unworthy of trust? Of that the young Twi'lek did not know; not yet anyway, but she was going to find out.

"Can I come in?" Mission asked her mentor as he was finishing up installation of the Huttese upgrade into CD.

Dickson didn't turn around as he carefully put the cover back on the droid's top. "Sure. What's on your mind." he asked her as he snapped the top into place.

Mission didn't waste any time with the answer. "The Jedi. Why do you distrust them so much? What could they have possibly done that would make them so untrustworthy? I know the flawed teachings and blind obedience but there has to be something more. Something that puts the Jedi…"

"Revan." He said simply.

Mission just gave him a confused look. "What about Revan?" she asked.

Dickson jumped up and sat on the workbench before looking at Mission. "Revan was saved after Malak brew up the bridge of her flagship. She was rescued by Bastila before the ship blew. The Jedi repaired her mind and then tried to override it with a personality of a mercenary loyal to the Republic. They tried to kill a woman and replace her within her own body for their own needs. Revan was doing what was best for the Republic and the Jedi were too proud to understand and tried to wipe her out. Unfortunately it didn't work and Revan now has to destroy what she was going to use to save the Republic. The Jedi will win their end of the war, claim they redeemed Revan instead of the fact Revan never fell, will take the credit, and watch the Republic lose their end of the war leaving it on the brink of collapse. Now do you see why I dislike the Jedi so?" He told his apprentice.

Mission just held a blank look processing until a few moments later her eyes widened. "Qinn'Tarra…" she said trailing off.

Dickson just gave a nod.

"She remembers." Mission continued beckoning Dickson to nod again. "She is still helping us." she continued getting another nod. "Then I don't see a problem." she concluded.

"Good girl. Remember; keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Choose those friends wisely. You can trust everyone on this ship, but off of it you must watch yourself. Do you understand?" Dickson told her.

This time Mission just nodded and the two began working on her Huttese.

_**Qinn'Tarra/Bastila**_

Qinn'Tarra was meditating in her quarters. She was expecting Bastila; she knew Bastila was close to figuring out the situation and expecting a confrontation. Bastila was extremely headstrong and stubborn. She would not let the situation go regardless of the reasons for becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"You wish to speak with me?" Qinn'Tarra asked as Bastila entered the room.

Bastila turned and locked the door behind the door behind her to ensure their privacy. "Yes Revan I did." she said to her friend.

Qinn'Tarra cocked an eyebrow at the use of her true name. "And what would that be about?" She asked back.

Bastila just looked down for a moment before answering. "I need your advice. You know, like before you left for the war." she told the older woman.

Qinn'Tarra cocked an eyebrow at this not expecting that but she figured she could indulge the young Jedi. "Alright, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well after my unexpected bout with your father there is a very real chance I might be pregnant. If I am then I need to know how to leave the Order for good so they don't take my baby." Bastila told the elder woman.

Qinn'Tarra sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was the last thing she had expected. "Well Bastila. Your reasons for leaving the Order would be completely different from mine. However when I left I had Master Kay and Alek before the Dark Side twisted him into Malak along with enough knowledge to make me more powerful than many on the Jedi High Council combined. You need a similar type of support system. Maybe with the crew we could make a presence large enough to make it happen if you need it." she told the young Jedi.

Bastila just gave a small smile and a nod. "Now when are you going to tell Trask you are Revan?" she asked Qinn'Tarra.

"I don't know. I may do it at our next stop. Tatooine should give us the time. You, me, and Trask can look for the Star Map. Then maybe I will have time to tell him." Qinn'Tarra told her friend.

Bastila just looked at the older woman feeling the distress of the subject rolling off of her. "Just remember. If he hears it from you he may not be as upset as he will be if he hears it from someone else." she told her friend.

"I know; and believe me I will. I just need to think of how." Qinn'Tarra explained.

"Just know that we will all be here to support you. Alright." Bastila responded.

Qinn'Tarra just smiled. "Thank you. Now, would you like to meditate with me." she asked the younger woman.

"Yes, of course." Bastila answered with a smile.

**Note: **_This chapter was to keep the story a bit real aside from the drinking, explosions, and pot heads. Remember people; never smoke 7 bails of hey in a week. You will OD if you do. Smoke in moderation._


	15. Of Deadbeats, Mothers, and Meatbags

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Deadbeats, Mothers, and Meatbags**

**Note: **_Once again this will be mellow in many spots. Bastila's mother will be a sensitive area too. It will be more interesting. But it will have some humor so don't worry, I won't let you down there._

**Note 2: **_This story is now my second highest reviewed story. Thanks to Kyoshiro-Crimson-King for Review # 45._

_**Ebon Hawk**_

"Ho, ho, ho and away we go!" Dickson called from the dorm as he and Canderous came out to be with the others.

Qinn'Tarra met them at the entrance of the room however and stopped them. "Ground rules. No getting the occupants of Anchorhead stoned. You hear me well, no more smoking pot while on this mission. Am I clear." she said letting the two large men know it was not a question.

"Yes ma'am." they both answered.

Dickson turned to Canderous. "And you. Quit…spawning…demanding…women." he said emphasizing each word with a poke to the chest.

"It wasn't my fault she came out like that!" Canderous shot back quickly to save face

Dickson rolled his eyes knowing where much of that stubbornness came from. "I'll bet it's not Candy-Man." he said walking away to stand on the other side of Mission.

"Now, Bastila and myself have determined that the third Star Map is in some sort of cave, most likely far out into the Dune Sea. I believe we will need more firepower going so deep into Sand People Territory. It is with that reluctance that I have decided to take Dickson and Daddy with me. That way if we run into Sand People we can more easily survive." Qinn'Tarra told the group.

"Alright. That leaves Bastila, Mission, and Zaalbar for a side mission. I need you three to go to the Czerka Offices and look for Mission's brother Griff. Here is the charge card I got when I opened the account and put Davik's bank account in it." He told the other three members of the group.

Dickson then turned to the two Republic Officers. "Carth, Trask, I have a very important mission for you two." he told the men who in turn gave him a skeptical look. "My fifteen year old daughter gives me that look so you two stop looking like little girls." Dickson continued causing a chuckle to come from everyone else in the room. "I need you two to go into Anchorhead and find the dumbest pilot with the biggest balls on the planet. I need that pilot to take the crate with the corpses to Darth Malak's Flagship, the Leviathan. Can you do that?" Dickson requested.

"Yes sir we can." Trask answered.

"Qinn'Tarra you got a good one here. Marry his ass before it gets away." Dickson told Qinn'Tarra before turning back to the men. "Thank you." he told them before going back to his place beside Mission.

"Well people; you got your assignments. Let's suit up." Qinn'Tarra told the group.

--

The group walked down the ramp and into Anchorhead when they were stopped by a Customs Officer. "Welcome to Anchorhead!" the man said happily.

"Here's two-hundred credits. Buy yourself something nice." Dickson told the man before walking off.

"What was that about?" Trask asked walking up beside Dickson.

Dickson looked at Trask a little funny before answering. "Did you see that guy's clothes? He looked awful. What I gave him will at least get him a cheap new suit. Believe me it was for the best." he told the Republic Soldier who just shook his head with a smile before dropping back to his girlfriend.

Right as they were about to head out Dickson turned around and saw Canderous talking to a rather irritated Bastila. The scene was quite amusing, Bastila's fists were clinched and she was stomping the ground like a child. Canderous then put a hand on her shoulder and said something and whatever it was seemed to calm the young Jedi down a bit. However the next scene shocked everyone who had turned around to watch. Bastila wrapped her arms around Canderous' waist as he led her back to the group.

"Hey, we got something to take care of at the cantina. We'll meet you at Yuka Laka's Droid Shop on the other end of town." Canderous told the group.

"Okay Daddy." Qinn'Tarra answered before everyone got back on their way.

--

Canderous and Bastila stood outside the Anchorhead Cantina where Bastila was still upset. She knew she had to confront her mother, the very center of all of her frustrations. Bastila would never admit she was nervous, this was a conversation that was a long time coming.

Once the couple got into the cantina they looked around for a moment before Bastila spotter her, Helena Shan, her mother.

"Remember what I told you Princess. Give a little and be patient, you will get more out of her that way." Canderous told Bastila before they started toward her mother.

"Hello Mother." Bastila said in her most authority laced Jedi voice.

The woman quickly turned around and looked Bastila up and down. "Bastila, is that you?" she asked the Jedi.

"Yes mother it's me." Bastila answered in the same stoic voice.

Helena looked relieved at the prospect of meeting Bastila. "Bastila I need your help." she said sadly.

"So you want credits." Bastila accused.

"Oh no dear, I would never ask that. You see, I'm dieing Bastila." Bastila lowered her eyes at her mother accusingly.

"Where is father, mother? Why won't he help you?" Bastila asked with a slight ting of fear in her voice.

Helena looked down sadly not meeting her daughter's eyes. "Your father is dead Bastila." she told the young Jedi.

Bastila looked like someone punched her in the stomach.

"D-dead." Bastila stammered out. "What did you do!" Bastila snapped before Canderous pulled her away shooting Helena an apologetic look.

"Control yourself Bastila." Canderous told her.

"She killed him!" Bastila shot back.

"You don't know that. Think rationally. Even we Mandalorians know that we need to control our emotions. Not let them rule our judgment. Work on controlling your emotions, not living without them." Canderous lectured.

The young Jedi sighed and slumped her shoulders. "You're right. I was just in shock is all. Come on. Let's finish up here." she said before walking back over to her mother.

"I apologize for my outburst. I was a little shocked is all." Bastila told her mother unconvincingly.

That's when Helena's motherly instincts kicked in. "He spoke of you often. He was so proud of you every time he saw you on the holonet or heard of a heroic deed. It's alright to morn child. I know I did." She told her daughter.

Bastila looked at her mother and sighed. "We are on a very important mission from the Jedi Council. Maybe afterwards I will have time." she informed her mother.

"Well, if you go out into the east area of the Dune Sea could you please find your fathers holocron? He was hunting for a Krayt Dragon Pearl to pay for my treatments when he was killed." Helena asked her.

Bastila stopped to think for a second before answering. "Yes, if we have time I just might do that." she told her mother before leaving the Cantina with Canderous.

--

When Bastila and Canderous returned to the group they saw a new addition. It was a red eyed, crimson colored droid, five foot, nine inch tall droid holding a Disrupter Rifle. The droid even seemingly narrowed it's eyes as Canderous and Bastila approached until Qinn'Tarra motioned for it to stand down. The droid itself made Bastila cringe. There was no doubt in her mind that the droid before her was a created killer.

"Guys this is HK-47. Isn't he just the coolest." Qinn'Tarra introduced excitedly.

"Sure is kid. Just don't go have him gallivanting around Republic Space like you did last time. Assassinating Mandalore the Ultimate was a bold move, even for you." Canderous told his daughter causing looks to go her way from everyone else.

Qinn'Tarra just shrugged her shoulders. Everything turned out okay it seems." she told the group that just shook their heads.

"Anyway…don't we have other things to do? Like finding a little glowing kick-ball that's oozing with the power of the Dark Side." Dickson said breaking the reverie.

"Oh alright." Qinn'Tarra pouted before turning back to the group. "Everyone knows their assignments so let's break off into groups and see what we can get done." she instructed. HK you're with Mission, Zaalbar, and Bastila. Defend them at all times with lethal force." she ordered of her droid.

"Gratified Acceptance: Thank you master. I will be sure to kill many a sentient in your honor." HK answered a little too merrily for anyone's likings.

Qinn'Tarra looked around swiftly before readying her now enhanced lightsaber. "Let's move out." she told the group.

Unfortunately Qinn'Tarra didn't notice Canderous and Dickson move ahead of them and plant explosives along the gate leading to the Dune Sea. When the group turned they saw Canderous and Dickson walking away with the Czerka Gate Keeper dangling from Canderous' massive hand. As the two men and the rest of the group met an explosion was heard behind them and the gate came crashing to the ground.

Through the screaming and smoke one thing was clearly made out. "Admiration: Master I like these meatbags. May we keep them."

--

"I can't believe you blew up the gate protecting Anchorhead from the Sand People! Are you two insane!" Qinn'Tarra yelled at the two men as the three of them walked through the desert.

Canderous just snorted while Dickson rolled his eyes. "My sanity has been in question for decades." Dickson told her with a shrug causing Canderous to chuckle.

"Ooooh! If you cause one more unnecessary explosion I will drop the Star Forge on your head!" Qinn'Tarra yelled at Dickson.

"Not that I don't enjoy that you got your brain, temperament, and ability to lecture from your mother but if you don't stifle it a bit you will attract Sand People. And there are many of them out here." Canderous told her.

Dickson looked at his companion curiously. "Like we haven't left a trail of their bodies that will be leading buddies to us as is?" he asked gaining the ire of Qinn'Tarra.

"Whatever. Come on." Qinn'Tarra told the two men impatiently as they continued to trek toward the cave that held the Star Map.

--

"GREETINGS HUMANS!" A green Twi'lek yelled as they approached the cave.

Dickson walked forward and shook the Twi'lek's hand. "Komad. Great to see you. What you hunting here in this cave?" he asked.

"The biggest Krayt Dragon recorded in the history of Tatooine is too close to Anchorhead. It is causing fear among the hunters and settlers. It is unbalancing the natural order of things." Komad replied diplomatically.

Dickson looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Qinn'Tarra. "Can we blow up the Krayt Dragon? The explosion would be necessary." he asked the Jedi.

"Yes, yes, blow up the big ugly dragon!" Qinn'Tarra exclaimed throwing up her hands in resignation.

--

"You know HK. You should not have started that firefight inside the enclave." Mission told the droid.

"Proud Statement: I killed them in my master's honor. It was quite refreshing to be able to burn holes in meatbags again." HK responded happily.

It was then that Griff decided to speak up. "I must say Mission. Friends with a Jedi, a Wookiee, a homicidal droid, by the sounds of it a Mandalorian Mercenary, and I'm not sure I like the company you're keeping." he told Mission causing the entire group to stop in the middle of the desert and look at him.

"Griff, unless you want me to let Bastila remove any chance of me become an aunt you will shut your mouth." Mission told her brother.

Griff's eyes widened at his sister's words. "S-sure sis, anything you say." he stammered.

"Good." she replied leading the group back on there trek through the desert.

--

"LORD MALAK WAS MOST DISPLEASED WHEN HE HEARD YOU HAD ESCAPED TARIS ALIVE! HE HAS OFFERED A GREAT REWARD TO WHOEVER DESTROYES YOU!" The Dark Jedi in the middle stated.

Dickson looked at Qinn'Tarra and then Canderous before turning back to the Dark Jedi that were waiting at the mouth of the cave for them. "That sucks. We got him a big ass gift that should be arriving on his flagship in a few days." Dickson pouted.

"Yea. I mean we went to a lot of trouble to get Malak that gift. Now you want to kill us before we even get to see how much he loves it. How rude." Qinn'Tarra told the dark ones while crossing her arms in a pout.

"Yea. And that crate was heavy as hell. You know how heavy those crates that are made to survive in space are. Not to mention that it had five hundred pounds of gift in it. I had to use two stims just to get it to the cargo hold." Canderous added.

To say the Dark Jedi were confused would be an understatement. These three people who had been reported gallivanting through the outer rim leaving nothing but destruction in their wake while being a major thorn in Darth Malak's backside were whining because they were going to have to fight after getting the Dark Lord a rather large gift.

"Ummm, yea I guess so. But hey, orders are orders." the Dark Jedi in the middle said before stepping forward.

Unfortunately for the Dark Jedi he stepped on a deadly frag mine left by Komad and was blown up along with his companions. Some of the group's body parts however was blown against the corpse of the large Krayt Dragon which only left one question in Dickson's mind.

"Light meat or dark?" he asked his companions.

--

An hour later the group met up again in Anchorhead. Bastila took her mother the holocron of her father under the guidance of Canderous who helped her through the situation. In the end Bastila gave her mother five hundred credits and helped her get a ship to Coruscant for treatment with the promise of Bastila joining her after their mission along with her mother appointed watcher Canderous.

Meanwhile under Qinn'Tarra's heavy watch Dickson paid Czerka 2000 Credits for the gate to Anchorhead. Though Dickson was cursing in Huttese the entire time.

In the end Tatooine was nothing but a brown speck in the Ebon Hawk's view port.

"Where to now boss?" Trask asked his girlfriend walking into the female dormitory.

Qinn'Tarra looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Let's just fly a little and enjoy ourselves for a few days. No hyperspace, just fly. We need a little break." she answered with a tired voice.

"I'll inform the crew." he answered before leaving.

--

**Note: **_There you guys are. Reflections is on hold until I gather more ideas but I will try my best to finish this story soon for all of you who have been loyal reviewers. _


	16. Master and Padawan

**NOTICE:**_** To all readers of "Reflections of a Red Ranger". I may not update it for a while. There will be a lot of death and frankly my real life has been full of it in the last three years and last month was the breaker. I have a chapter started but not completed. To check out the Maxwell Oliver/Destany Dickson Wedding read Chapter 5 of "To Boldly Go Further" by Ultimuus. That means if anyone reading here wants to see something about the daughter that has been mentioned a few times check out her wedding.**_

**Chapter 16: Master and Padawan**

**Note: **_I'm mentally not ready to write the next planet so this will take the place of the Hyperspace Chapter. _

**Note 2: **_I have decided to make this story a prelude to my story series Twisted History. That being said I am rewriting the poorly written first 10 chapters to get rid of mistakes and make it easier to read. Twisted History will be my Crowned Jewel and I want this to reflect the upcoming series. _

The crew of the Ebon Hawk was tired after the fiasco on Manaan. Dickson, Canderous, Carth, and Trask had slept several hours in one dorm while Mission and Bastila did their sleeping in the other dorm.

The Ebon Hawk was on its way to Kashyyk flying on sub-light speed so the group could rest without the stress of getting ready to fight in a few days time. Currently Mission was working on her new lightsaber, Bastila was reporting to the Jedi Council on Dantooine, Carth was flying the ship with Zaalbar as a co-pilot, Canderous was talking to Trask about the soldier's intentions toward his daughter, and Dickson was cooking.

Overall the mood was more relaxed than it had been in months. Everyone was having fun with what they were doing and appreciated the rest they were given. The rest would last a few days and everyone would be free to relax however they liked on the ship.

--

As a treat Dickson was cooking for everyone and locked himself in the Cargo Bay not letting anyone in. They didn't know what he was cooking and the crew was partially scared to know. After the comment about the Selkath and the gizka hopping around most of them were thinking the worst about their upcoming dinner.

When the doors finally opened to the cargo hold the crew in the main hold couldn't deny that the aroma was delightful and their doubts had left. Dickson had cooked a few things for the group here and there however this was only the second meal they had the opportunity to eat since they left the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine and they were all looking forward to it.

Bastila however went back to bed after contacting Dantooine saying that she was not feeling well. The only one allowed in the room was Mission and the only reason Bastila would give for this was that Mission was a female so she was allowed in.

The last time Mission had went inside she showed Bastila her violet lightsaber she had just finished. She had been working on it since the Ebon Hawk left Tatooine orbit and was very proud of it.

"You chose a short saber with a longer hilt. Interesting. Why did you choose the characteristics of the saber that you did?" Bastila asked the excited girl.

Mission smiled widely that the Jedi was so interested in her saber. "Well the long hilt is so I can use both hands and knowing my hands will grow a bit I compensated. I also made it thinner so it would be lighter for me to use. Then with the crystal…well I just heard that violet was unique and well, I'm unique so I decided to grab it while we were running away. I also have that Krayt Dragon Pearl in there and a Sappari Crystal as upgrades." she told the young Jedi.

"Impressively done Mission. You would have made a fine Jedi. However I sense your destiny lies elsewhere. This mission was only to get you prepared for your true destiny. What will you do after this is all over?" Bastila asked.

Mission wasted no time in answering. "While we were on Dantooine I heard a couple Jedi Knights talking about a Restoration project to bring Telos back. I was hoping my name will be big enough after this to work on that. Then maybe I can help them work on Taris if Telos is a success." she replied hopefully.

Bastila looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "Maybe, maybe we will both be able to work on the project. I doubt I will be a member of the Order much longer. It will be beneficial if I make a living using the Force to help bring the planet back to life." she told the young Twi'lek hesitantly.

Mission got a look on her face and reached out with the Force. For a moment she was startled but then recovered. "You're pregnant." she whispered to keep anyone else from hearing in.

Bastila just nodded her head in confirmation.

Mission sat down beside Bastila and taking her hand kindly. "What about the Jedi? I mean won't they take the baby if they find out?" she asked Bastila sadly.

"Revan said that all of you would help me leave the Order. That includes with my baby. She said that Dickson would even help. However I highly doubt that." Bastila told Mission sadly.

Mission looked puzzled at that. "Why wouldn't Joe help you? He hates taking children from parents. Trust me he will help." she told the Jedi with a smile.

"He doesn't like me Mission. He sees me as a stuck up, spoiled little brat. Why would he help me?" Bastila said dejectedly.

"Joe was trying to get points through your pride. He had to humble you before he could get you to listen. I admit that his methods are crude but I'm learning that they work. I know that it made you open your mind to the real world. You are able to think more clear without using the code. It shows that even though some of the things that the Jedi believe in aren't right. He made his point, we have all seen and like the changes you have made, trust me when I say he will help you until the end." Mission told the expected mother.

Bastila finally let herself smile a bit at that. She always thought Trask, Carth, and Dickson all hated her. Knowing that at least Dickson didn't dislike her took a great weight off her shoulders.

"So, you think you could eat some bantha steak and noodles?" Mission asked the older woman.

"If you can bring the food in here we can eat while we discuss your lightsaber training." Bastila said to the girl with a slight bit of amusement.

Mission beamed hearing Bastila would be teaching her in lightsaber combat. Bastila just smiled at the younger girl's excitement. If her baby turned out like Mission then Bastila knew she would make the right decision in keeping her baby and leaving the Jedi.

--

When Mission came back with the tray of food she was happy and chirpy with her lightsaber hanging at her belt.

Mission set the tray down on the bed in front of Bastila before sitting on the other side of the mother to be and took her bowl of noodles. "Joe said he sensed the baby and made you and Zaalbar some steaks and noodles separate from the seasoned foods that the rest of us are eating so it wont hurt the baby." she told her Jedi friend.

Bastila smiled at the eagerness of the young Twi'lek. She was amazed that through her training she could be so full of life. "Well, I guess I have a lot to learn about being pregnant. You think he could teach me anything, I mean he has a daughter and did know spicy foods would hurt the baby. Would he teach me more?" she asked Mission with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Mission just swallowed her bite and smiled. "You'll have to ask him. If you ask him he will. If you don't ask he won't offer." she told Bastila nicely.

Bastila picked up a piece of cut meat on her utensil and put it in her mouth. When she swallowed she smiled. "Maybe he can teach me how to cook as well." she quipped making Mission giggle before she swallowed another fork full.

"Well he is a good cook. Maybe he can help with the restoration project. Then he could teach you everything you need to know." Mission said happily.

Bastila smiled knowing that Dickson had other commitments but not wanting to dampen the young girl's spirit. "Maybe after he helps his friend he may be able to return and help restore Telos. I must say his intentions after this little endeavor are unknown. He will tell us what he wants when he wants us to know. Besides; you need more training from him in many aspects. I can help you with the Force and your saber skills but he will need to help you with other aspects of your upcoming job." she told her younger companion.

Mission kept her hopeful look as she and Bastila continued to eat their respective dinners being content with the others presence.

--

It had been three days and Mission was picking up lightsaber Form 1, Shii Cho rather quickly. As Dickson had learned beforehand Bastila was learning that Mission was a very fast learner. Mission was very eager to learn everything she could. The two women would practice with their sabers for a couple hours a day and then meditate together for an hour. Mission would even get done with her assignment Dickson gave her to improve her computer skills and join Bastila's meditations afterwards.

The Jedi Masters on Dantooine were not pleased to hear that the group had taken time off. However after seeing the distress Bastila was going through with the stubborn group Carth made one of the reports with Dickson on his left and Canderous on his right both in full armor and hands behind their backs to reinforce the point that the reprieve the group was taking was much needed. The group's minds were beginning to work correctly again after being racked with mental as well as physical fatigue after so many consecutive missions. The sight of the three military men and the fact they were all business was more than enough to get the Jedi to back off from their two day stance. Carth agreed that this being day four would be their last day before they went back into hyperspace making the Jedi less apprehensive towards them. For once Carth was glad for the backup feeling once the group reached a proper cantina he would buy them both a drink.

--

"Very good Mission. I must say you are the quickest person to pick up a lightsaber Form I have ever seen. At this rate you will master the technique in a matter of months. This is very rare indeed. Lightsaber Forms are very hard and take much concentration to learn, how did you manage to learn this so quickly?" Bastila asked as Mission wiped the sweat off her face.

Mission looked at her feet not really wanting to answer. "Well Joe gave me a bag like Revan's and I kind of found some old holocrons I have been studying." she told Bastila.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "And what should I ask holocrons did you find?" she asked back.

"Well there is this one that I already finished and copied the information off of with this Jedi Master Tedryn." Mission said sheepishly.

Bastila just sighed knowing there was a great deal of knowledge on the holocron. "And?" she asked.

Mission got a little more nervous before answering. "I have been studying the holocron of Tulak Hord that Joe looted and gave me. I've been learning about lightsaber combat since before we landed on Dantooine from it. I've learned a lot about lightsaber combat from it. I have been staying up late and practicing the forms with my vibroblade since. Joe even sparred with me and said the holocron was perfect for teaching everything about lightsaber combat. I have learned all the basics already." she said making Bastila look thoughtful.

"Perhaps we should all study that holocron. It would come of great help against the forces of Darth Malak if we were able to improve our saber skills. And I'm sure you could use a sparring partner. Let us see how you do against a trained Jedi. We will both remain in Form 1 for the duration of the exercise." Bastila instructed igniting only one side of her saberstaff while Mission ignited her single hilt.

Bastila was surprised when Mission began matching her move for move. Her skill wasn't up to hers but her form and basics were flawless closing any hole that could be struck with that form quickly.

"Her form is perfect!" Bastila screamed mentally.

However after about ten minutes Mission began to tire. Her connection to the Force was still young and she was unable to use it to maintain her much longer. Bastila decided top try brute force to see how Mission would react. Bastila was surprised to say the least when Mission dropped down and swept her feet out from under her and placed a lightsaber at her neck.

"I concede." Bastila told the young Twi'lek who smiled widely before shutting off her saber and helping up the elder woman.

Bastila placed a hand over her stomach. There was no denying it after being hit by mission it was right in front of her face. She was afraid. "I-I think you need to find another sparring partner. I am afraid this physical activity will harm my baby." She told the young Twi'lek.

Mission just smiled. "I understand. I want you to teach me. But I will find someone else to spar with. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." she told her friend.

"I pray you are right Mission. I pray you are right." Bastila answered showing more vulnerability than she had in years.

"It will." Came the firm female voice of Revan.

"We promise you that." Dickson's voice joined in as they entered the room to join the two women.

If nothing else Bastila was now feeling secure for the first time since Manaan.

**Note: **_Well that is all for that chapter. I hope you all picked up on who the title pertained to. Until next time._


	17. Grumpy Old Man

**Chapter 17: Grumpy Old Man**

**Note: **_Well the last chapter brought about change, this one brings about more training, more fighting, more…whatever the hell I manage to fit in. I don't really know. Just going to type and watch my brain spill out on the screen._

After a week of relaxation the crew of the Ebon Hawk felt well rested and well fed for the first time in months. Their five day break had done them all good. They were rested, prepared, and ready to find the Star Forge.

This was planet number four in their quest and seeing as Manaan and Tatooine were both disasters that put a black mark on the Jedi the crew were going to try extra hard not to blow anything up on Kashyyk.

--

When the group got down the ramp it was decided that Qinn'Tarra, Trask, and Canderous were heading out to find the Star Map while Dickson, Mission, and Bastila were going into the Shadowlands to search for an old Jedi to help both of the women in different ways while Zaalbar and HK-47 watched the ship.

While the others were headed into the village Dickson, Bastila, and Mission went into the Shadowlands to look for an old Jedi from the Exar Kun War. When the trio found the old man he was in his hut mixing some type of herb in a beaker. The few things that he had from his ship were beakers for medicine, his lightsaber, and pots for making food.

"Hey old man! Get your wrinkly ass out here so you can flirt with these fine ladies I brought with me!" Dickson yelled into the hut.

"Damn it lad I'm busy! If you want to have a foursome we'll do it when I'm not mixing herbs!" An old voice came back at Dickson.

Dickson lowered his head before leading the girls into the hut. "Jolee, these are the young ladies in need of your guidance I told you about." he told the old man.

"Well I guess I could finish my medical pack later. May I ask what guidance they need?" Jolee asked coming into the room.

Jolee was a bald, colored man with a gray goatee and a Jedi Knight robe.

Dickson just pulled up three carved chairs for the three of them while Jolee sat in the forth. "I'm pregnant. How do I separate love and passion while resisting the dark side? I couldn't have my baby growing up in that shroud anymore than I could allow it grow up in the cold, loveless environment that the Jedi would place the child in." Bastila asked after she sat down.

Jolee just raised an eyebrow. "A pregnant Jedi. By the sound of the question you want to leave the Order to raise your child. Very commendable lass. As for your question it is very simple to answer. Love can lead to passion; passion can lead to love. However what the Jedi don't understand is that the two things are not the same. You can have passion without love; just as you can have love without passion. Remember that passion is not sex. Sex can bring passion but sex is also the purest expression of love. You must learn to rid yourself of the lust and act only out of love for your mate. That will avoid most of the passion. Without passion the chances of falling to the dark side out of love for another are nearly non-existent." he explained to the young Jedi.

Bastila just nodded as she processed the information.

Jolee then turned to Mission readying for her question. "What could you teach me about the Force? I mean you do know a lot don't you?" Mission asked with a useful enthusiasm.

Dickson just let out a small grin listening to the young girl before Jolee answered. "Ha! Don't fawn over me lass. I'm neither a Jedi nor your master." Jolee told Mission.

Dickson let out a small chuckle getting a stern look from the old man. "That being said I believe there is much I could teach you both. One of you is not a Jedi and the other is leaving the Order; that will make it much easier knowing your minds are open. My first lesson is a simple one. I don't hide from my emotions, I let them flow like water in a fountain; however I don't let them control my actions. Emotions, when controlled can be a powerful ally. I will stay with you as long as it takes to teach you this. If you do not master that one tenant you will fall. It is sometimes a slow fall; a fall so slow you won't even realize you are falling until your actions stare you in the face." Jolee explained calmly.

"Cool! Hey, you think we can spar! I really want to see how well Bastila's trained me!" Mission said as excitedly as a fourteen year old could.

Jolee looked at Dickson and raised an eyebrow. "You got a live one there. Let's see how well she has been taught." The old man told Dickson before motioning for everyone to head outside.

--

"So let me get this strait Chowder…"Qinn'Tarra asked.

The Wookiee Chieftain cut her off with an angry growl. "CHUUNDAR! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM THE MIGHTY CHUUNDAR! LEADER OF THE WOOKIES OF ROORWOORKOW! GET IT RIGHT YOU FEEBLE HUMAN!" The Wookiee leader yelled.

Qinn'Tarra just looked at the large Wookiee as he threw his tantrum before speaking. "Sure Chomper, whatever you growl. Now we find the Wookiee, kill the Wookiee, take the Zaalbar, and leave. That it?" She asked.

"GO!" Chuundar yelled pointing his sword toward the door.

"As you wish mighty Wook!" Qinn'Tarra said saluting as she led her companions out the door.

After they were gone Chuundar turned to Zaalbar and spoke. "How do you put up with them" He growled at his younger brother.

"Easy. I stay with my best friend Mission in the back dorm of the ship and stay far away from the insanity." Zaalbar responded.

"You are wise. Maybe we can learn from each other. As for now, let us figure out our future here." Chuundar said bringing on a long discussion for the brothers.

--

In the Shadowlands Jolee, Dickson, Bastila, and Mission were walking back into the hut. Jolee was breathing a little harder than normal and Mission was panting hard. The group sat down as Jolee used the Force to set some tea down in front of them.

"Mission that was a very solid version of Shii Cho. Your form was perfect as were your basics. You are going to be a great Force User one day." Jolee told the Twi'lek and before turning to Bastila. "And lass you have done a magnificent job in a short time with Mission. You should both be proud of what you have accomplished. Yet you have proven yourself worthy I wonder why they have not knighted you? The Jedi decision making process seems to sit along the lines it used to. I sense the pride you have, I sense you are headstrong, I also sense that you have not been taught how to correctly control such things. I will do my best to teach you how to do so. You will always be a Jedi, just not a Jedi of the Order." he told the padawan.

Bastila and Mission both smiled while Bastila felt her cheeks flush a bit. Bastila was not at all use to praise of this sort. However with this praise Jolee had admonished her and offered his assistance. She found that it felt good to her to be offered assistance and praised all the same. She felt a bit of a kinship with Jolee and hoped that he would stay with them long enough to teach them everything he could.

--

A while later Dickson and Mission were sitting on a fallen log in the forest as Dickson was teaching her to feel the wildlife around her with the Force. About an hour into the lesson however they heard blaster fire and jumped up.

"What in the blue hell has that fool woman done now." Dickson said stepping forward.

Mission however wasn't that concerned. "Can I use my lightsaber?" she asked her mentor.

"You may not have a choice. Get it out and ready." Dickson told her getting his own sword ready in one hand with a single handed blaster in the other.

--

"NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP MAKE SURE THEY AREN"T CZERKA SLAVERS!" Trask yelled over the blaster fire.

Canderous continued firing his heavy repeater as he yelled back. "For once Rev I have to agree with your boy toy here! Not your smartest move!" he yelled to his daughter.

"Will you two shut up and…DUCK!" Qinn'Tarra yelled causing everyone to hit the ground.

Within moments they heard a few small explosion followed by the sound of a lightsaber, weapons fire, and loud cries of the dieing. Dickson had thrown a flash grenade and was providing cover for Mission who was using her lightsaber to cut down the Czerka employees. After a few more moments the mentor and apprentice had killed all of the assailants.

"Well now, that was quite a display wouldn't you say." Jolie commented as he and Bastila walked up to the group.

"Yes. Her progression has been quite rapid. Even Master Vandar seemed impressed and he has seemed much more than any of the other masters. That is very commendable." Bastila added.

"Agreed. Master Vandar was always insightful and though he used the word 'impressive' a great deal he was never truly impressed. It is quite a deed to impress him in any way." Jolie Concluded.

Dickson, Mission, Canderous, Trask, and Qinn'Tarra walked up to join Bastila and Jolie. "It seems that we have worn out our welcome. We should be going after that map and get out of here." Canderous told the group as they began to walk.

--

When they got to the energy barrier Jolie started toward the terminal to disable the shimmering blue barrier. However as he reached the computer he heard an explosion. When he turned the shield was down and Mission was putting her pistol away.

"What? I saw its power source and blew it up!" Mission said indignantly.

Jolie just muttered something about reckless youths and how they should be more patient as they walked through the archway and off toward the next map and a Wookiee.

--

"If you ever pick a fight with a maddened Wookiee ever again I'll smack you." Qinn'Tarra told Canderous as the group walked around the last corner before getting to the ancient computer.

"Mission and myself were the smart ones. We just stepped back and watched the experts deal with it." Dickson said with a grin.

Jolie just snorted. "If it wasn't for me you would have been torn to shreds. You should be thanking the old man rather than making fun of him." he retorted getting stares.

"Hey Jolee." Dickson said getting the Jolee's attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

Dickson just tilted his head. "Never mind." he responded.

Jolee squinted his eyes. "Oh I get it. Let's play with the old man's mind. He won't remember that anything was ever said to him. Err, what were we talking about?" He told Dickson earning a chuckle from the group before they walked up to the ancient machine.

Dickson turned to the group. "Let me. Scanning my brain is always fun." he said turning back to the machine.

"Neural scan complete; strange patterns; brain scans do not match any species on record; threat detected; defenses activated." The machine said watching on.

"Oops. My bad. Go have your fun." Dickson told the group before the battle droids crawled out of their place.

"You do it asshole!" Qinn'Tarra yelled causing Dickson to sigh.

"Sure." Dickson responded pulling out a grenade, pulling the pen and throwing it at the droids.

Everyone ducked for cover and covered their ears. Trask jumped on top of Qinn'Tarra while Canderous threw Bastila behind the computer and covered her with his body.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AT SUCH CLOSE RANGE AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF WITH MY LIGHTSABER!" Qinn'Tarra yelled.

Dickson just shrugged before the machine spoke again.

"Neural match found; the Star Map is yours." The machine said before hologram shut down and the Star Map opened.

--

"Why oh why did you have to kill that Wookiee?" Dickson said as he and Mission blasted kinrath.

"Sarcasm: Yes. I would have enjoyed talking out our differences rather than killing anyone who comes near the pregnant Jedi." HK-47 told the group as he shot down two more Czerka employees that had blasters trained on Bastila.

"Look at the bright side lad. At least we are all together and have the Wookiees on our side. We could be outnumbered by Sith and Dark Jedi." Jolee told the group as he cut down a gunman with his saber.

"Shut it Bindo. We don't need anyone to jinx us anymore than we already are." Qinn'Tarra yelled as she Force Pushed several Czerka over the rails and into the Shadowlands.

"All of you; silence. The ship is just ahead and we still have one map left." Bastila said prompting the group to form a circle around her and quickly make their way to the ship.

--

Meanwhile on the Leviathan.

"Lord Malak. A crate has arrived. A package from the Ebon Hawk Crew." Admiral Karath told the current Dark Lord of the Sith as his men brought in the rather heavy metal crate.

Malak looked at Karath before speaking. "I sense no poisons or explosives. I wonder what those ingrates could possibly want to send me." The Dark Lord mused as he opened the crate.

If Malak could looked any more shocked by the site without raising suspicions he would. Inside the crate were three naked corpses. Most notably Darth Bandon.

"Lord Malak. There is a card with the package. It is hand written. Would you like to read it?" Admiral Karath asked holding up the card in his shaking hands.

Malak quickly snatched the card and began to read.

_Dear Malak:_

_We, the crew of the Ebon Hawk decided that we were tired of you giving us all this training and us not repay the favor to you. Well For myself I felt that you should get something in return so we decided to give you a bunch of smelly, rotting, naked men. Revan told me you were gay so I figured you could get off to them, even if one is headless, and another one was decaying before he died. Happy birthday sunshine._

_Sincerely: _

_The Highwaymen_

_General Joseph Dickson, Canderous Ordo, Ensign Trask Ulgo, and Captain Carth Onasi._

**Note: **_Sorry for the delay. My computer was down and well, my work was on it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	18. The Leviathan

**Chapter Eighteen: The Leviathan **

**Note: **_I know, Jolee wasn't Jolee enough. However I had to give him that fatherly touch do to how fragile the situation he was introduced into was. I did plan on making Jolee extra grumpy old man in this idea but instead I got this insane idea and decided that it was too insane to pass up._

It had taken a week to get to Korriban. Training was more rigorous the first four days as the group would work on their skills for nearly eight hours a day before Dickson would fix them a big meal to replenish their bodies. The work had definitely helped Mission and Trask.

Mission was still a novice in many techniques but her conditioning was improving as she worked with Jolee on her Force Powers and light saber. Her connection to the Force was also growing as she meditated with Bastila before meals and at night.

Meanwhile Trask was working with Carth and Dickson on the proper way to handle weapons. Carth had been teaching Trask how to accurately fire two blasters at a time while Dickson showed him how to properly handle a rifle. The amount of training they were doing had definitely paid off for Trask as he seemed to be a natural with single handed blasters.

Trask however was having a more difficult time with bigger weapons and blades. So to remedy this when Dickson left to cook he left Trask with Canderous. Trask and Canderous were starting to get along better since their rough start as far as Qinn'Tarra was concerned. The fact that Trask and Qinn'Tarra were becoming closer bothered Canderous early on but he learned to respect Trask as a man and was even beginning to like the young soldier.

The training Canderous was using had helped Trask. Trask's melee ability had improved and he learned how to hold a repeating rifle correctly so that his aim wouldn't go astray. Overall the trip to Korriban had been great preparation for the group. Now however that preparation was about to end.

--

"Damn it! We've come out of hyperspace into a tractor beam! I can't break free!" Carth yelled as he finally had to shut down the engines to keep them from overheating.

Dickson then walked into the cockpit, leaned over the controls and started flipping switches that brought the ship to face the Sith Flagship.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing!" Carth stubbornly complained.

"Hyperspace exists above normal space. Theoretically if we go to hyperspace while in the tractor beam we should be able to go strait through that ship as if it was not even there." Dickson explained quickly.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! OUR HYPERSPACE GENERATOR ISN'T THAT POWERFUL! NONE IS!" Carth yelled as he panicked at the news.

"CANDEROUS GET YOU"RE DAUGHTER IN HERE NOW!" Dickson yelled to the back as he set the coordinates he wanted in.

Seconds later Qinn'Tarra ran into the cockpit barefoot, her hair a mess, and in a set of Jedi robes. "What…" She started before being cut off.

"Check those coordinates, make sure they are correct, and when we reach four hundred meters have Carth make the hyperspace jump." Dickson said before running out of the cockpit and in the direction on the hyperdrive.

Carth looked down at the distance to impact. "Seven hundred meters." he read.

"Coordinates correct." Qinn'Tarra relayed.

"Six hundred meters." Carth Continued.

"Direction steady." Trask told the other two.

"Five Hundred Meters." Carth said as the anticipation grew.

"He's insane." Trask muttered from the co-pilot's seat.

"Engaging Hyperdrive!" Carth announced as the rest of the group waited for the impending explosion.

The jerk was much more powerful than the group was use too. The entire group was amazed at the fact they were all still alive at this point and wondered what happened when they entered hyperspace. There were many questions they all wanted to know. The main question however was how.

"What just happened?" Trask asked as he and everyone else watched the blue streaks where the stars would usually be.

Carth just stared at the streaks as well in utter amazement. "I have no idea." he muttered.

"I jumped your hyperdrive and we are now going at nearly three past light speed as you all would put it. The hyperdrive won't last long at that speed. I estimate at our current speed we will reach our destination in a little over a day. However we will drop out of hyperspace at the edge of the system. Unfortunately the power distribution module will blow as soon as we drop out of hyperspace. Now, I need to finish converting that power distribution module so it doesn't burn out half way there and reroute the impulse drive from the hyperdrive so we don't lose it when the distribution module blows. Ladies and gentlemen, we're taking a one way trip to hell and we're taking the Sith with us. " Dickson explained to the crew before retreating to his dorm leaving the others to digest what he had said.

--

"You know what you did was insane don't you." Mission told her mentor impatiently gaining a growl of agreement from Zaalbar.

Dickson just kept on connecting some wires to a small device. "Crazy, insane, lost my mind, defiant, unorthodox, and many, many, more things." he said as he connected another wire and looked at Mission. "I have never been practical. I have done many more things that would make people question my sanity than this. The only thing you need to know is that I am successful." He told concluded to her before connecting the last wire to the device.

"But…" Mission started before being cut off.

Dickson got up, walked over, and rested both hands on his young charges shoulders. "Mission you are one of a very select few that I have let get close to me since the last war. Also know that no matter what happens; that I will always care about you. One day I would want you to meat Destany. In my eyes you are like a daughter. I need you to trust me, and I need you to be safe." Dickson told her before kissing her forehead and walking off.

When he is gone Mission let out a sigh. "He's as close to a father as I have ever had Big Z. But I can't shake this feeling that in the end he could be the death of us all." she told her Wookiee companion.

"_I agree Mission. He is reckless and seems to have far too much on his mind. One minute he is jovial and care free, the next it is if he has the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. A dangerous combination. May Bacca have mercy on us all." _Zaalbar replied to his best friend solemnly.

--

Meanwhile Jolee was having an equally difficult task with a young Republic Soldier.

"How could she not tell me. I mean, she and I just…consummated our relationship not three hours earlier. How could she not trust me enough to tell me." Trask complained to Jolee as he paced.

Jolee just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Lad you need to calm down and listen to me…" he started before getting cut off by the young soldier.

"But she…" Trask started.

"Damn it lad! You sit your squirmy little ass down and listen to me before I send you back to face the wrath of her father!" that was all it took for Trask to find a chair and listen.

"Now. The way I see it you care for our dear ex-Jedi, ex-Sith Lord, ex-smuggler. The only problem is that you think she should have told you before you shoved her full of man. Well let me tell you something lad; she didn't tell you because she didn't really know how. She thought she would lose you if she told you before she thought you loved her. You're little session proved to her that you loved her so she felt you wouldn't wig out. Now go back to her, apologize, and show that woman how much she means to you before she tells her father." Jolee told the young soldier causing a not and a fast walk out of the room.

"Hmmph. Kids; no sense at all. Surprised the galaxy isn't crumbling down around our ears…" Jolee grumbled as he went back to working on the medpack he was preparing.

**Note: **_I am in the middle of writing a book right now and updates will be slower than usual but it will be done. Two chapters to go._

_**Coming Soon! Sequel to KotOR: Time to Play The Game! **_


	19. Lehon

Chapter Nineteen: Lehon

**Note:** I answered this for Adylin but since I have more reviewers this may confuse I'll explain here. Earlier on in the story I had NO intention on keeping this storyline open. That said I went and got Bastila pregnant and a lot of other stuff. Well I skipped the Leviathan, Dickson blowing up more shit, and Bastila possibly losing her baby to further a storyline and I'm now having to fix it to make the sequel fit into it. As far as Trask goes, he had an idea of what was happening, and who Qinn'Tarra was. He had no solid evidence however because she also acted so much like a 12 year old scoundrel who just found her first explosive. Trask like Carth couldn't see a Sith acting that way. Then when he was told about her he was upset because she didn't trust him enough to tell him earlier. I hope that cleared things up for all of you.

It had been nearly twenty hours since the "Emergency Suicide Attempt" that Dickson had performed. The crew was amazed that the stabilizers held out as well with the amount of power running through the system. However much to their amazement the system was still running much like Dickson said it would. The situation however was about to change.

Lights and sirens were blaring in the cockpit. Carth and Trask sprinted into the cockpit while Dickson, Mission, and Teethree ran and rolled to the engine room.

When Carth and Trask took their seats it wasn't hard to figure out that their hyperdrive window was destabilizing.

The next thing the bridge heard was from the communications terminal. "Carth. The hyperdrive is about to blow. In precisely ten seconds I am going to need for you to attempt to shut it down." Dickson's voice told them. "MISSION GET THAT FIRE OUT AND READY THE GENERATOR!" he yelled the cockpit knew they were trying to save the hyperdrive.

Carth took hold and pulled down the hyperdrive lever. Much to his surprise nothing happened. Trask ran over to the communications consol and made the report to engineering. "Hyperdrive not responding. I repeat hyperdrive is not responding." he relayed.

"Mission! Get to the cockpit and get everyone strapped in!" Trask heard followed but lower talking away from the communication system.

"What's going on over there engineering?" Trask asked through the intercom.

After a few moments Dickson's voice came back to him. "Bastila and all other crew members are secure. I suggest you two to strap in. This could get bumpy." Dickson's voice came across, only more calm.

"Roger." Trask answered leaving the intercom and buckling his harness as Carth was doing.

The Hyperdrive was wildly shooting sparks at this point and smoke was seeping from the top. Dickson had taken off the side panel that the fire had yet to reach and closed his eyes.

"Teethree. Pull the power cable in five, four, three two, now." As Dickson said 'now' Teethree pulled the power cable.

The ship rocked violently throwing Dickson around the engine room. Fortunately for Teethree he was in a closed area between the hyperdrive and the wall causing him not to go far. Dickson however went the entire way across the engine room, hit the wall, then he was thrown all the way back across and into the other wall and to the floor.

Ten hours later the ship was running on sub-light engines as it continued toward it's destination.

"Lad, lad wake up." the voice said from a distance.

Dickson just laid there before the voice came again. "Damn it lad get out of my bed. I'm tired damn it!" the voice yelled louder.

Dickson finally groaned at Jolee. "Damn it old man if you yell at me again I'm gonna shoot you out the air lock." he told Jolee while grabbing his head.

"So you are awake. I tried to check for rib injuries but that damn chest plate blocks all scans." Jolee explained to Dickson.

"Heh. Well, the scans would have confused you anyway. My pelvic bone, left leg, right shoulder blade and ribs are all metal. I also have a plate in my head. I take injections daily that act to lubricate and ward off infections but the pain is taken care of by the marijuana." Dickson explained to the old Jedi.

Jolee just thought for a second before speaking. "Hmmm. So you mean the whole getting high thing wasn't to just get under our dear Revan's skin?" he said as if thinking out loud. "Well, that explains why your leg didn't break on Kashyyyk. Maybe that is for the best don't you think." he added.

Dickson started to sit up a bit before looking at Jolee. "For now I have to agree. But these implants and the punishment my body has taken will not last forever. Due to my recklessness I expect to die. The only question is when." he told Jolee before sitting the rest of the way up. "Now cure the rest of this concussion so I can get to my bunk and prepare Mission with what we have to do when we hit the planet." Dickson concluded.

"Hmph. You kids. Impatient as always. One of these days it's all going to catch up to you." Jolee said coming to stand in front of Dickson.

Dickson just gave a small smile at the old Jedi. "I believe that has already happened my friend." he told Jolee before allowing him to correct the concussion.

It had been thirteen hours and the crew had rested. They were prepared and knew what to expect on the planet. However they were not expecting what they were about to see in orbit.

Carth and Trask were in their normal Pilot and co-pilot seats while Qinn'Tarra, Dickson, Mission, Canderous, and Bastila were all standing in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk looking out at the sight.

"My Gods. Look at that." Carth said looking at the debris around the planet and at the giant space station in front of them.

Bastila slowly stepped forward to have a look. "That planet. I sense much darkness in that place. I fear something terrible has happened there." she said adding to the conversation.

"Moving the Hawk behind that small moon to avoid detection." Carth informed.

Dickson closed his eyes before contributing. "Covers this world, the shroud of the dark side does. To succeed, cautious we must be." he told the group in a raspy voice causing everyone else to stare at him as if he suddenly grown a second head.

"Enough of this. We need to formulate a plan before we take on that thing or we will never survive." Canderous told the group taking control of the situation.

"Message sent to the Republic Fleet. If the message gets through Admiral Dodonna should be here soon." Trask informed the group.

"I knew I liked you kid. Now, let's get to work on a plan to blow that thing." Canderous told the group. Just before Canderous could lead them all into the center room however the ship began to shake.

The group in the cockpit grabbed the chairs while Dickson reached over and pressed a button activating the shield device on Bastila's stomach before he was thrown out of the cockpit along with Canderous.

"Controls not responding. We're going down!" Carth yelled to the back as he tried to steer the ship without power to a steady drop.

Trask alertly grabbed the landing gear controls praying that since they used very little power what little reserve Carth wasn't using to keep the ship steady would open the gears.

"Ensign open the wind flaps to try to slow us down!" Carth yelled louder than he would have liked.

Trask pressed the buttons opening several small metal flaps on the hull designed to catch wind before an emergency landing.

"Engage landing gears in five, four, three, two, one, now!" Carth yelled as the ladies held on to the backs of their seats tight.

Trask did as ordered opening the landing gears which also caused a few small propulsion vents to automatically open slowing the decent even further.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" Carth yelled to the back only meters before the crash landing.

Thanks to Carth's expert piloting the Ebon Hawk landed on a beach and suffered little damage. The crew however had several scrapes and bruises from the crash.

"Thank gods for metal ribs." Dickson said as he used the center consol to get up.

"I am never coming to this planet again!" Zaalbar growled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Damn you kids and your reckless flying!" Yelled Jolee as he was coming from medical. "Can't an old man even take a nap around here without being thrown from his bed to the floor!" he continued on his way into the center room.

"Well, now that that uncomfortable experience is over I would like it if someone would tell me how to get this blasted device off my baby." Bastila said as she, Mission, Carth, Trask, and Qinn'Tarra walked into the room.

Dickson was leaning over the center consol but managed to motion Bastila over to him. Bastila dutifully walked over to him and allowed him to push a couple buttons on the device before pushing the button in the center allowing it to release from Bastila's stomach.

"Before we take off I'll show you how to use this puppy. It will keep your baby safe against anything except radiation while it's in your womb." Dickson told her before standing strait up with a slight grimace.

"Thank you. That would be quite beneficial." Bastila told him.  
By this time Canderous cut in. "This world is…odd. It looks like a battlefield, but the environment is green and lush. Whatever happened here was a long time ago. I have seen many strange worlds in my time, but this world is stranger still. I don't like this place. Something happened or is happening here and I don't like it. We should get out of here as soon as possible." he told the group.

Carth decided to take this moment to step forward. "Now. I think we should begin trying to find the parts we need to get off the planet. Any ideas?" he began.

"Yea shut off that damn disrupter field around the planet so I might live to be one hundred twenty four." Dickson suggested getting strange looks from the others.

Dickson just stared back. "What? I'm an old bastard damn it. Besides, we have more problems to worry about than my age." he told them getting them back to the task at hand.

"Agreed. I suggest Qinn'Tarra, Canderous, Jolee, and Trask go in search of the disruptor's controls." Bastila suggested.

"Agreed." Qinn'Tarra voiced.

"Then I guess that leaves the rest of us to get the ship back into shape." Carth instructed.

"It shouldn't be hard. This planet's a technological graveyard. Let's get going. " Canderous informed causing everyone to begin preparing for their tasks.

It had been over an hour since Qinn'Tarra, Canderous, Jolee, and Trask left the others to spread out to look at the damage to the ship. Teethree went to check the hyperdrive, Bastila went to check on the communications area, Zaalbar and HK were hovering around the outside of the ship checking on damage, Mission was rewiring the center consol in the main hold, while Dickson and Carth were in the cockpit assessing and repairing the damage there.

"What do you think of Qinn'Tarra there Carth? Fine gal or scandalous harlot?" Dickson asked as he twisted together a couple of wires that control the nav computer and added tape.

"Well. There is something she is hiding and I have a feeling that the others know. I have a feeling you, Canderous, Bastila, and Jolee have known her secret all along." Carth replied.

"Hit the nav screen." Dickson told Carth.

"You mean the Nav Computer?" Carth asked.

"Yes smartass. And you didn't answer my question." Dickson replied as Carth walked over and turned on the Nav Computer.

Carth just gave his usual reply when avoiding a question. "Oh. I thought I did."

Dickson came up from under the computer only to see Carth's retreating back. "Listen smartass. You may be able to pull that bullshit on others when you want to avoid a subject. Talk your way around a conversation but the only thing that talk does to me is piss me off. I ask someone a question I want a strait answer. You are nothing special so I'm not changing the rules to compensate your whiney ass. Now I ask you one last time; what do you think of Qinn'Tarra?" he told Carth as he pushed the button to slide the panel back into place and moved on to fix the broken co-pilot's seat.

Carth looked at Dickson and shrugged going back to what he was doing only to get the pilot's chair turned around and slapped hard across the face.

"Such disrespect! You are all about respect and honesty yet you offer neither! You are unworthy to be here or of your rank! You had better shape up or I'll confine you to that storage unit in the main hold and let your ass rot there for the remainder of the trip." Dickson scolded to Carth before going to check on the others' progress.

"Hey Bas. How're the long range communications systems doing?" Dickson asked as he walked into the communications room.

"Just finishing up." Bastila said as she said as she tied the last of the severed wires together and slid out from under the consol.

Dickson walked over and picked up the panel before Bastila could get to it. "No heavy lifting, no over exerting yourself, and no electrocuting yourself. I thought you'd be trying to find a way to send a message to the Republic Fleet to stay back, not this. Now. You are going to go lay down and not exert yourself again missy." Dickson told the young Jedi.

"But I can help! I am no good to anyone just sitting around doing nothing!" Bastila argued.

Dickson just sighed at Bastila's defiance as he screwed the panel back into place. "Bastila I have lived through the pregnancies of my wife and girlfriend. I know that stress and strenuous work at this point in the pregnancy can harm the baby. Now if you want to help you can go, sit in the broke co-pilot's seat, and watch Carth. He needs to learn respect and honesty. He has gotten to the place I don't believe I can trust him. Perhaps you can talk some of that into him." He told the young Jedi who nodded and left for the cockpit.

Around an hour later Dickson and Mission walked out of the engine room with a box full of hyperdrive parts that had either been burnt out or destroyed. The problem was that to get the Ebon Hawk to go to hyperspace again it would need an entirely new hyperdrive due to the amount of parts that had been destroyed in the overload. When Carth and Bastila walked into the center room they found Dickson and Mission going over hyperdrive specs for the Ebon Hawk and notes made by Davik's mechanics.

"…So according to the mechanic that modified this thing the ship can actually handle enough power to put a Class Two hyperdrive in it. Add military grade shields and a reinforced hull we should thank that old pus bag. I just wonder why he only had a Class 1 hyperdrive in this thing." Dickson was telling mission as Carth and Bastila walked in.

"The cockpit is ready to go. You guys ready to go try to find a hyperdrive that will fit the ship?" Carth asked the two that were discussing schematics.

Dickson just looked up at the two crewmates. "Sure. Mission, you and Carth come with me to look for a downed Aurek Class Tactical Starfighter. That should have the hyperdrive Mission would like to install. While we are doing that Bastila here can activate CD and have him clean this place up. That would kill most of the mess before the Star Forge and make this thing a little more homey." he told the group.

Bastila opened her mouth to argue but Dickson disputed in a most unusual way. "AAAAAH!" the noise came.

"But I…" Bastila tried to argue before she was cut off.

"AAAAAH BUHBUHBUH BUH!" Dickson said again this time raising two fingers for good measure.

"Fine!" she yelled before stomping off toward the male dormitory.

"Now; let's get that hyperdrive and get it hooked up. I have places to be, and have Borg to kill." Dickson told them while getting up and heading to the exit ramp.

Mission and Carth quickly followed and the trio was off.

"So General. I get the feeling you know a lot more than you are letting the rest of us know." Carth said as he blaster a cannock away from the opening of the crashed Hammerhead Capital Ship.

"That I do." he answered Carth as he climbed through the hole in the hull of the ship.

"Is that all you will tell me?" Carth asked as he walked through behind Dickson.

"Well geezer, I bet if you stopped placing blame where it doesn't belong and stopped thinking your always right and all that he would tell you more." Mission said stepping in behind the men.

Dickson let out a small chuckle as he let Carth move to the front of them.

When they got to the Bridge Dickson stopped as he saw that most of the Bridge was intact and from the outside he noticed that the hull was far from compromised. "Mission, go back to the Hawk and bring back Zaalbar and HK. I have a crazy idea that just might work." he told his apprentice sending he off.

If I'm correct this would be the Rogue. Darth Revan used this ship to find the Star Forge. I wonder if the records and Nav Computer are intact." Carth said as he sat in the front seat.

"Damn it. Power is shut down. We'll need to restore main power to gain access." Carth told Dickson.

"Well flyboy this thing won't lift itself off the ground without power so let's get started." Dickson said patting Carth on the shoulder before the two went off to fix the power systems.

An hour later Mission had successfully removed the desired warp drive under HK-47's guidance and it was now being carried back to the ship by Zaalbar and HK where Mission would install it into the Ebon Hawk.

Meanwhile Dickson was in the cockpit of the Rogue waiting for Carth to get the power back online. When the lights finally lit up the entire ship was illuminated for the fist time in years. Dickson pushed a button on the communications pad and was pleased when he got through to Engineering. "Good work Captain. If we can get to the long Range communicator online we can get a detailed report to the Republic fleet before the day is out." he told Carth.

After a few moments Carth replied. "Good thinking soldier. If you can get communications up I should be able to repair any external engine damage to get this bird flying again." he told Dickson.

"Will do." Dickson replied before heading to communications.

Mission had just finished installing the new Hyperdrive when Revan walked up the boarding ramp seemingly exhauster.

"Didn't go well I take it." Mission said happily as she met the group.

"Not exactly a smooth ride no. However I sense that your day hasn't exactly been a day at the beech." Jolee said to Mission as he walked in.

"Eh, found a hammerhead on the beach. Joe and Carth have been there since we found this hyperdrive and been trying to get is battle ready. They didn't see much damage that couldn't be fixed easy enough. HK and T3 headed over to weld the hull breaches. They even got it up enough to set the landing struts. T3 is also changing the commander name in the main computer over to Carth and Trask as the First Officer. Cool huh?" Mission told them happily.

"Fucking Lehon!" Qinn'Tarra yelled running out of the ship with Trask and Canderous on her heals.

The outburst left Mission confused "Is it something I said?" she asked Jolee nervously.

"No lass she has been like that all day. She is acting similar to when Bastila when she became pregnant but I have not had the time to check. Perhaps if this war only lasts a few more days we will be able to do a formal check. Then too it may just be stress. My suggestion is to wait and see. Be patient with her. We have a long day tomorrow." Jolee responded kindly before patting her shoulder and moving around to check on Bastila.

Mission just shrugged figuring the elder Jedi had things well in hand and left to go see if she could go help on the hammerhead.

"Oh and who's going to stop me if I decide to kill her! You!" Carth yelled on the bridge after being told Qinn'Tarra's true identity as Revan.

"Yes me. I've destroyed planets with a single thought and am planning the genocide of an entire race. Stopping you from killing a single woman wouldn't prove to be too entirely difficult." Dickson said from his spot under the bridge control panel.

Carth opened his mouth to respond but found a response to that type of statement was not an easy one to think of.

"YES!" Dickson shouted pushing himself from under the computer that controlled the ship's primary functions. "Start her up T3 and let's see if these new settings and the new program I installed will work" he told his droid companion.

The droid chirped happily before extending it's arm into the port to restart the ship's systems. For a moment all lights turned off but then flickered to life. After the system loaded Carth jumped nearly a foot in the air as a female voice came over the intercom.

"I am the Sojourn. Checking All Memory and Systems:  
Last Commanding officer: Admiral Revan Ordo  
Current Commanding officer Captain Carth Onasi.  
Aft Left Engine Offline, External Damage, Repairable  
Shields Offline, Repairable  
Turbolasers Offline, Reconfiguration Needed  
Computer AI Offline, No Artificial Intelligence Detected in Ships Systems  
Numerous Hull Breaches on the underbelly of the ship.  
All other systems online…"

As the ship continued to name all relevant information about what crew members needed replaced Carth looked at Dickson in amazement. "You placed an artificial intelligence on this ship!" Carth said a little louder than he had intended.

"No I didn't. I gave this ship the programming to sustain one. However the Republic does not have the power systems in any vessel to sustain one for a long period of time. If you want an AI the Republic will have to develop their own. However my people do not create incomplete programs so in order to give you full access to the ship's databanks on an anytime basis I placed the program chip into the computer, programmed in a name, and gave you full command. You now have access to all history, former captain's logs, and crew manifolds in the ships databanks. If the Nav Computer isn't locked you will also have access to anywhere this ship has ever been including the farthest reaches of space. You are in essence at the head of the most technologically advanced ship in the Republic if we can get the shields and turbolasers online." Dickson informed Carth as he was checking over the sensor readouts of the planet that were coming in.

"Well can I shut it up now?" Carth asked not wanting to hear the ship read off the two hundred and ninety nine officers needed to run it.

"Then I will type in the order for the computer to shut off voice for the duration of reboot. Once I have Mission set up a voice recognition sensor in every room and hallways you will be able to communicate with it yourself. Until then all commands will need to be typed in. When completed however this will give you a distinct advantage during battle." Dickson explained.

A few moments later the electronic female voice had shut down. As if on cue Mission walked into the room. "At least you got that annoying female voice to shut down." she told the guys.

"Mission. Just the Twi'lek I needed to see." Dickson said picking up the bag beside him and walking over to Mission.

"I didn't do it." Mission told her mentor who just gave her a grin.

Dickson then handed her the bag. "Now I need you and Carth to go hook one of these voice sensors into engineering, the captain's quarters, the captain's office, and here on the bridge. The sensor's need to be placed at every communications consol in every room. Do that and I'll let you drink at the victory party." Mission perked up quickly hearing the declaration by her mentor. .

The now excited Twi'lek hurried over and grabbed Carth's arm pulling him off.

"Now T3. Let's go check on HK and then see if we can't get those shields operational." Dickson told the little droid who chirped happily before following Dickson on his trek out onto the planet.

Revan was not happy. She had told everyone that she knew Carth had found out about her origin and it was alright if everyone called her by her true name. Problem was that Carth now also had command of a ship with information that could cause the Republic more harm than good. She had to find a way to get to the bridge and lock that nav computer down so that only areas of Republic Space could be accessed.

That line is what brought her to this spot, the bridge of the ship she once commanded, with one of the ancient Rakatan droids which was using an arm extension to lock out navigation outside of Republic Space. When Revan was done she and the Rakatan droid quietly made their way off the ship.

The next morning after Dickson had threatened to blow a hole in the wall of the Temple of the Ancients if the Rakata Elders did not allow Mission and Jolee to enter with Revan the three unwitting participants in the temple mission were allowed to enter. It took nearly another hour to finally get the shield down and when it was down Trask, Bastila, Carth, Canderous, and Dickson were left to stand and watch as their friends and family entered the ancient temple.

Carth was still a little disturbed about Jolee and Bastila telling them about the disturbance in the Force where they felt so many lives enter the Force all at once. After the group went into the temple Bastila wrapped her arms around Canderous' waist. The next few hours would be telling ones but Carth knew that they needed to get the Ebon Hawk into the docking bay of the Sojourn id their plans were to work. If that was going to happen it would need to happen soon.

Once the Ebon Hawk was landed in the docking bay Trask walked down the loading ramp and went to meet Carth in on the bridge. When he got there he found Carth reading a data pad that was hooked up to the computer.

"Three hull breaches left to patch. Dickson, HK, and T3 all went out to work on them over an hour ago." Carth told his subordinate as he got closer.

"Well from the looks of it…" Trask started before the ship's computer cut him off.

"Two Hull Breaches Detected." The computer informed.

"I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that T3 looked about done from what I saw as I glided by." Trask told Carth.

Carth looked up from his data pad to look at Trask. "He had the smallest breach to weld so I doubted it would take him long. I assigned Dickson the largest breach. Figured he could fix it pretty quickly. Now though if I know T3 he is helping him which defeats the purpose of that being a punishment for slapping me earlier." he told Trask who just chuckled.

"Both of those droids love General Dickson if that is possible for a droid. He is destructive enough for HK-47 and appreciates T3's abilities to the point of treating T3 like more like a person than a droid. That gains him respect from them. In fact sir you seem to be the only one he is ever at odds with." Trask continued.

"One Hull Breach Detected." The computer announced.

"Well he's a Hutt's ass as far as I'm concerned. Always taking charge of situations. I'm the highest ranking officer and we have three Jedi. Shouldn't we be in charge or something?" Carth pointed out to Trask.

Trask grinned. If he didn't know better he would think Carth was jealous. "If you haven't noticed captain. He has deferred quite a bit to Revan as the commander of the mission. Then after he programmed this ship to be under your command while he is on it he has been deferring to you. If you must know sir I think he sees the Ebon Hawk as his ship. In all actuality he and Canderous both could make that claim since they were the two that stole it in the first place." he told his commander.

Carth perked an eyebrow at this. "So you mean he is territorial and doesn't just have a firm dislike of me?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes sir." Trask answered simply.

"And Revan?" Carth asked as if he was a small child.

"Deathly loyal." Trask answered.

Carth just cackled for a few moments as a result.

"Sir?" Trask asked confused.

"Ensign you just described a Tusk Cat. If you said that he was untamed then you would have described him to a T." Carth told Trask causing the ensign to let out a snort of his own.

"No Hull Breaches Detected.  
Capability of Leaving Atmosphere 100%.  
Disruptor Field Surrounding The Planet Lehon Deactivated.  
Shields at 70%. Shield Generator Will Be Ready For Use In One Hour.  
Hammerhead Cruiser Sojourn Battle Ready."

That was all the men needed to hear. It was time to use the new ship to send word to the fleet.

"Admiral Dodonna! A message from Captain Onasi and Ensign Ulgo coming in. Do you wish me to patch it through?" The helm officer called to the admiral.

"Please." the admiral told the young officer.

"Patching him through. Audio only." the officer informed before the voice of the captain came through.

"Admiral it's good to see you. The Ebon Hawk and her crew should be underway in an hour. Will you be there?" Carth asked enthusiastically.

"Good to here from you Carth. We are about an hour away from the target. How could the Sith have constructed something like this?" Dodonna asked.

"They didn't Admiral. That battle station is far older than anything you could ever imagine." Carth told her.

The admiral stood in place for a moment before answering. "Maybe we should fall back." the admiral replied to the concerns.

"We can't do that admiral. That station is what is churning out the massive fleet the Sith are using against us. If we don't take it and Malak out now then the Republic Fleet will be crushed, and we only have one shot at it." Trask Responded.

Admiral Dodonna looked down at her companion before speaking again. "Captain. I have Master Vandar Tokare with me. He will be in command of the Jedi Knights that will be joining us for this battle." the admiral told Carth and Trask.

"Master Tokare what was that disturbance that Master Bindo and Padawan Shan told us about earlier?" Trask asked concerned for the Jedi that they had with them.

Vandar sighed. "Malak's fleet attacked and destroyed the Enclave on Dantooine. Many lives were lost in the bombardment including Knight Belaya and the elder Mister Metale. I am bringing the remaining Knights to you from the enclave for the attack on the Star Forge. Juhani will be leading the group. May the Force be with you." the diminutive master explained.

"As with you Master. Good Luck Admiral. We'll join you soon." Carth told the Jedi Master and admiral.

"See you soon Carth. You as well ensign." Dodonna responded before cutting the transmission.

"I have sensed many emotions from Padawan Bastila during her time with the crew of the Ebon Hawk. I fear she is getting alternate training." Master Vandar told Admiral Dodonna.

Dodonna looked down at the small master confused. "From Master Bindo?" she asked him curiously.

"Jolee Bindo is no master. He left the Order years ago. Claimed we were too lenient during the Exar Kun War. Accused the Jedi of leaving him. Officially he was never more than a Padawan, unofficially he was said to have bridged the gap between emotion and peace, anger and serenity, possibly even Jedi and Sith." Vandar told the Republic Admiral.

"What does this mean?" Dodonna asked in a stunned voice.

Vandar looked at the ground not knowing how much he should tell the admiral. "Jolee was once a promising Jedi. Much potential he had to become one of the great masters of the order. His teachings however are frowned upon by most of the order. Bastila may leave the Jedi , her future however is clouded. Only time will tell all of our fate's, young Bastila's included." the master told the admiral before looking at the glass that will be showing the battle to come.

"May the Force be with us all." Master Vandar concluded as he turned back to watch through the front viewport.

Dickson and Revan were walking along the beach talking moments before the ship was to take off and send them into battle.

"What will happen to my child?" Revan asked her friend.

Dickson chuckled for a moment. "Oh your little girl will grow up with her daddy. She will be taught the Force by Jolee, Bastila, and Mission. She will be taught combat by her grandfather. She will then marry a man and a grand adventure will begin for your family line. Your family will move to an unknown planet in Chiss Space and live happily for 4,000 years after Trask dies of old age. Though your family never loses the ability to use the Force the power is soon forgotten over the centuries. About 960 years after the Ruusan Reformation a child is born of your line. He will be the first Jedi in your line since your daughter to be a Jedi. He will marry and have twins and the girl will take after him and be just as damn reckless as you. Their true heritage will be forgotten but anyone who knew you will know the guy is your descendent." Dickson told Revan to put her mind at ease.

"Who will my daughter marry?" Revan asked quietly.

Dickson let out a small chuckle at the question before answering. "Eh. Some stubborn space pirate named Skywalker."

**Note**: I hope to god that fixed whatever I messed up in the previous chapters and Kevin I swear if you choose something stupid that I missed you will have Dickson's boot up Sug's ass next joint chapter.


	20. Fall of an Empire

**Chapter Twenty: Fall of an Empire**

**Note: **_Last chapter. I have eclipsed 80 reviews and hell, when this started I was going to be happy to get 60 in the end. But hey. This has been a great story, but it ain't over yet. This just marks the beginning of Twisted History._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Revan sat on her bunk inside the Ebon Hawk waiting and thinking about the great battle to come. There was no one who knew the outcome except herself. That was one thing that was disheartening to the young woman. She pulled her knees up to her chest and thought about the times back at the Dantooine Enclave. Herself, her sister, Bastila and Squint. Alek Squinquargesimus, the once great Jedi Knight that loved to joke around, a strong sense of justice. The fact she led him to become the monster that was Darth Malak brought tears to her eyes. She knew the man that was her best friend was not far from dead and if she couldn't turn him she would have to kill him. The thought of killing Alek, or Malak as he had became broke her heart. However Revan knew she had to do it, not for the Republic or even Trask, but for her unborn daughter which had been created a month earlier. In the end she just curled up on her bunk and cried herself to sleep, thinking of the past, and what the future might have been.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Revan did not now how long she had been asleep but she could feel through the Force that she needed to get what she needed to enter the Star Forge and get to the cockpit of the Sojourn.

Revan quickly put on some of her old tight fitting black clothes and boots while leaving her robe in the box in the back of the room. She then put her light saber on her belt and began walking out and toward the boarding ramp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Revan entered the bridge she saw Carth, Dickson, and Trask conversing via hologram with Master Vandar and Admiral Forn Dodonna. The conversation seemed to be strategy on how the Sojourn and Ebon Hawk would be used and at what positions each of the crew would command. The problem seemed to be Bastila. Dickson and Carth were fighting any idea that Bastila leave the Sojourn for any reason. Trask however walked off to the side and began rubbing his temples, they had twenty minutes before takeoff and Bastila was the one crewmember no one could decide upon.

Finally when Trask looked at Revan like he needed a pain reliever Revan decided to step in.

"Alright! Enough, all of you. Since you can not determine what to do with Bastila yourselves I will. Bastila is currently meditating in preparation to use her Battle Meditation to aide the collective Jedi and Republic effort. Therefore she stays in her room and uses the Battle Meditation for the duration of the battle. I assume that you all have come up with an effective strategy while I rested?" Revan ordered a little irritated.

Admiral Dodonna decided to speak up and answer before Vandar could. "As a matter of fact we have General." Dodonna said using Revan's old title. "Master Vandar will be sending a squadron of Jedi Knights over to the Star Forge led by Jedi Padawan Juhani. From there the crew members of the Ebon Hawk chosen by Captain Onasi and General Dickson will accompany you in a siege of the Star Forge while the rest of the crew try to keep the Sojourn running and join in the assault on the Star Forge itself." the Admiral concluded sounding extremely hopeful and confident in the collective strategy.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "And who will be coming with me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jolee Bindo was quite aggressive in going with you. We granted his request. Also Canderous Ordo made a strong case as did HK-47. Those three will be joining you as you attempt to kill Darth Malak and end the war." Master Vandar informed his former Padawan.

"Trask and Carth will be here on the Bridge manning the weapons and navigation. Mission will be in the engine room with T3 trying to keep the systems from failing. Meanwhile I will be monitoring communications during the battle and coordinating with Admiral Dodonna." Dickson concluded before going over to the computer consol.

"Sounds like we're ready. Fire up the engines and let's end this war. We'll see you in the air Admiral, may the Force be with you Master." Revan said before the holograms disappeared.

Carth was the first to speak. "You heard the lady. Let's get this bird in the air." he said enthusiastically prompting Dickson to take his seat at communications, Trask to go closer to the side wall and take his at tactical, and Carth to take the seat beside Dickson as the Helm Officer.

Dickson then flipped a switch on the internal communications terminal beside his seat and spoke into it. "Revan Ordo, Jolee Bindo, Canderous Ordo, and HK-47 report to the Ebon Hawk immediately. T3-M4 and Mission Vao report to Engineering. Bastila Shan prepare for a bumpy ride and ready your Battle Meditation. Let's join the battle. Bridge out." he informed over the loud speaker getting an amused look from Carth.

"What?" Dickson asked looking at Carth.

Carth chuckled a bit and shook his head wanting to remember the time that Dickson gave an order as a lowly Communications Officer.

"What? They needed to know it was time." the decree however only made Carth laugh harder.

"Oh you do suck Captain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Sojourn left orbit it immediately opened fire on the nearest Sith Cruiser catching it off guard and destroying it's Bridge and then causing an explosion that engulfed several fighters. A few seconds later the rest of the Republic fleet arrived and the Battle of Rakata Prime had began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after the battle began the Ebon Hawk shot out of the Sojourn fighter bay and headed strait for the Star Forge's hanger.

The Star Forge was the largest station ever constructed by the Infinite Empire. It was gray, had four outside spires (one on each side), the center was circular and the facility drew energy from the nearby star. One would wonder how the star could have stayed operational for twenty-six thousand years with the Star Forge feeding off of it but as was the Force and the Rakatan technology no answers were going to be forthcoming. The station's location as it hovered so close to the star had the fleet uneasy; all except those dodging fire in the Ebon Hawk that had Revan at it's helm.

When the Ebon Hawk landed in the giant station and the small crew of Jolee, HK-47, Revan and Canderous Ordo got off they were met by the Cathar Jedi Padawan Juhani.

"Hurry quickly! If we move fast enough we may be able to catch them by…!" Juhani was never able to finish her sentence for the doors opened and her team of Jedi engaged a group of Dark Jedi that ran through the doors that opened.

"Well kid. I guess that your sneak attack just ended. Now for Plan B. DROID!" Canderous commented and called.

HK stepped forward toward Canderous almost happily. "Joyous Statement: May we kill the meatbag Dark Jedi Mandalorian?" the droid asked.

"Oh hell yea." Canderous said before launching a Sonic Grenade into the fray sending both sides to their knees.

HK-47 and Canderous proceeded to slaughter all Dark Jedi in the hanger before assigning Juhani and her Jedi to guard the Ebon Hawk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside in the trenches the Sojourn was taking a pounding as the shields were down to twenty-five percent. Dickson had left to 'fix the problem' as he put it but nothing had changed. The Sojourn was still getting pounded. Carth knew that this battle would be his grave if things did not change. The Republic overall was winning the battle but the margin was beginning to even out as Bastila began to tire. Just as Carth was about to order the computer to input a new course Trask saw an Aurek Class fighter doing flips to miss a series of blaster shots from either side before going into a dive and allowing both Sith Fighters to run into each other.

"Pilot identify yourself!" Carth yelled into the communications system.

The response was something Carth nor Trask would expect. "Hold your jock captain! If I can take out enough of these Sith Interceptor's that are in your vicinity it will allow you to recharge your shields a bit before going in for one last run on the Star Forge itself! Now leave me alone so I can continue my reckless flying!" Dickson called back through the communications unit before he blew up another Sith Interceptor.

"Computer. Move us closer but keep us at a safe distance from the main Sith Interdictor. If he can keep most of those fighters at bay we should be able to get a few good shots in on the main Interdictor before having to go to a smaller target." Carth told the computer.

"Yes Captain!" The computer responded. "Also Miss Vao Has restored Shields To Thirty-Five Percent. Five Shots From The Forward Cannons Recommended Before Moving Locations! The Side Cannons Would Be Free To Fire On Surrounding Sith Frigates. Shields Currently Down On Said Frigates! " the computer concluded.

"Fire all weapons Ensign!" Carth told Trask Enthusiastically.

Carth and Trask both watched as the fifth volley from the front cannons impacted on the main Sith Interdictor.

"Target Shields Disabled! Sith Frigates Crippled! Correction. East Sith Frigate Destroyed By Combined Republic Fleet Fire!!" the computer informed.

"Computer! Continue firing on lead Interdictor until we become in danger of losing shields. Then veer off away from the main action and focus on enemy fighters." Carth ordered the ship.

"Shields down to twenty percent. I suggest waiting another five percent before veering off." Trask recommended.

"Agreed. Computer load that suggestion as command. Ensign Ordo, you have the bridge." Carth ordered before going off to check on Bastila who he could sense was weakening more quickly now.

"Yes sir." Trask responded before switching stations so he could see the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the Star Forge Revan and the group had just killed a swarm of Sith and Dark Jedi when Revan took off on a dead sprint down the hallway. When the team caught up Revan was putting on a set of thick white robes.

"Star Forge Robes. These robes are created for your alignment in the Force. If I was ever dark they would have turned up gray. These robes enhance the Force Abilities of the wearer. The rest of the way should be a piece of muja pie." Revan told the group before tying the robe and leading them down the corridor.

The Dark Jedi that cut them off were sore disappointments compared to the earlier batch. Many of them could not even block HK and Canderous' shots from their blasters and the heavy troops were easily cut down by Revan and Jolee. The situation was disappointing to Revan; she had trained Sith to be the peak of excellence, she wanted them to challenge her. Malak on the other hand seemed to be scared of being challenged. The concept disgusted her, but Revan knew in her heart now that Alek was dead and only Darth Malak remained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Dodonna and Master Vandar stood on the bridge of the fleet flagship and began to notice the gap that they held in the battle closing in.

Admiral Dodonna looked worried compared to Vandar's stoic nature. "Master Vandar. What on Coruscant could have caused such a slow and gradual change in advantage. With Bastila that should not be possible." she told the Jedi Master.

Vandar in turn closed his eyes and reached out. When he opened them he responded. "I sense exhaustion in young Bastila. She is hiding something from us. That is causing the Sith to slowly…" he began before letting his eyes grow wide. "Young Vao has become an apprentice. Bastila has an apprentice who is using a form of Battle Meditation to keep the battle in our favor. However the apprentice strains to maintain throughout the battlefield due to lack of experience. We must end this battle quickly if we are to defeat the Sith." Vandar informed turning back to the battle screen.

"We can only hope that Apprentice Vao can continue her efforts until we have won." Dodonna concluded earning a groan and nod from Vandar.

Dodonna squinted her eyes as she looked at the battlefield and found two rogue Aurek Class Fighters causing a great deal of havoc amongst their Sith counterparts.

"Captain Onasi and General Dickson have given us an opening. I suggest you use it Admiral." Vandar told the Admiral.

Admiral Dodonna seemed to perk up immediately with excitement. "Red and Blue Squadrons. Follow the two rogue Aurek Class Fighters into the breach! Captain Onasi is among them! You are under his command! We will follow soon!" she had a feeling that this war would end soon now; and in their favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Mission was struggling would be an understatement. Battle Meditation was something she had little teaching in and was being forced to employ after her mentor passed out due to stress on her baby. Mission felt it weird talking to a fetus however at the time to save it the attempt was necessary as well as successful. Mission could sense the battle nearing a climax. She sensed the battle going on between Revan and Malak, her mentor and Carth in their fighters leading two groups of fighters into the breach they had created, Trask's eagerness, Bastila's peaceful rest, Master Vandar touching her mind, surprise from the elder master, she could even sense Jedi Grand Master Nomi Sunrider's presence trying to infuse her with strength all the way from Coruscant. One thing Mission knew was that this…this was the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! The Sith line's are broken! The Sith fleet is in disarray, now's our Ships Into The Breach! HIT THAT STAR FORGE WITH EVERYTHING WE"VE GOT!" Admiral Dodonna commanded loudly.

The answer she got back surprised her however. "Ensign Ulgo checking in. Sojourn already on our way in Admiral. Let's end this war shall we." was the calm response given by Ensign Ulgo who had taken command of the Sojourn in Carth's absence.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Ensign. Consider yourself promoted Trask." Dodonna replied as the Galactic Republic Flagship followed the Sojourn into the breach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the hanger of the Star Forge Revan and Canderous were leading everyone into their ships for a quick escape. "You three Jedi; into your fighters. Everyone else into the Hawk! Let's Move before this thing BLOWS!" Canderous yelled.

With Revan and Jolee firing up the Ebon Hawk's engines Canderous had taken command of the landing party. Everyone quickly obeyed getting into their separate ships.

Moments later pieces of debris started falling just as the ships lifted off. When the ships left the hanger they witnessed the ancient facility crashing into the heart of the star. The war was over. After three long years the Jedi Civil War was finally over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The greatest single conflict in history the Jedi Civil War was. Brought about great pain and suffering amongst the occupants of the galaxy. Felt for centuries the effects would be. Brought about a legacy that defies all imagination. In the end produced two of the greatest Jedi in history, the family legacy did. Another legacy just as powerful began as history was about to be altered.

**Note: **_That's all folks. I hope I ended that well. Lots of info and little time. Up next, Twisted History. Until next time._


End file.
